Hidden Beauty
by Namassuki
Summary: Who would have thought someone as perfect as Riku would fall in love with ever so opposite Sora?
1. Sleepover

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 1: Sleepover.**

Day: Friday.

'_Annoying…'_ thought one young man with silver platinum clear hair and aqua eyes as he stepped into his college. He swung his bag over his shoulder, closing his eyes as well as his ears if possible to keep his eardrum from breaking due to a loud impact of sound made by all the girls around him. _'Very annoying…'_

"Riku! Riku! Riku!" The girls around him squealed, raising their arms that had pompom in their hands. Riku sighed, he pushed back the hairs over in front of his eyes to back in ever so mighty cool way, sending the girls to squeal louder and some were even fainted. He ignored them and continued to enter the college building to his first class.

He was greeted by another squeal from the girls in his first classroom; Biology and as usual, he just smiled genuinely at them, causing the girls to swoon and the guys snorted. He sat down on his chair, which approximately at the center of the room and took out twenty centimeter thick Biology textbook, opening to the page his teacher told them to.

He grimaced when he see yet another full words with no any pictures of diagram on the book just like yesterday which mean he will have to read all the sentences like usual. Mumbling under his breath, Riku looked at the front of the class to see his Biology teacher was writing very long sentences consisted of words _sex, genders, sperms, ova_ and_ reproductive_. Riku snorted.

'_Some words are meant to be together and cannot be separated…'_ thought Riku, placing his elbow on the table, he rested his chin on his palm and stared blankly at the board that slowly being filled with long sentences and a few diagram of some circle thingy.

"Pst…" Riku turned his head to his right to meet his eyes with blue eyes and blonde-brown-haired young man around his age, maybe younger, grinning at him.

"What?"

"My dad left for mainland tomorrow night so I have my house all to myself which mean, I'm going to have some party with the boys. Want to come?"

"Nah……I'm too lazy," replied Riku.

"Come on Riku. I have invited some girls there too," said the young man.

"I'm not in the mood to have fun, Tidus," said Riku.

"Aww Riku. Come on. It's not that bad. I know you haven't forgotten last year's party where you accidentally blow up my whole---"

"Okay, I go if it can make you happy and not bringing that incident up anymore," said Riku. Tidus grinned; he patted Riku's back before he returned to scribble something on his notebook. Riku snorted, he slump his face into his crossed arms on the table and fell asleep.

--------------------------------

Day: Saturday.

Riku felt heavyhearted. He didn't really wanted to go to Tidus's house considering he didn't want to blow up his house anymore because last year, he had blow the house up when they were playing _Chemical Explosion_ which was supposed to be a small explosion than can only make their face turned back covered by smoke instead of destroying some wall of Tidus's room.

Riku shuddered when he remembered Tidus's father's expression when he went to see them.

But really, he's not in the mood to sleepover in Tidus's room. Aside from the blowing up incident, the reason he didn't want to go there also because of Tidus's friends. They were all so loud and annoying especially that Selphie girl who did nothing but squeal all the time and that Kairi who always crack laughing until she no longer had voice to do so. Also that Wakka who always throw his Blitzball across the room and breaking some vases in the process.

This made Riku wonder how come Tidus's father never scolded Wakka.

Then again, some of Tidus's friends aren't so bad especially Leon who never speak more than ten words and Axel who happened to be also his best friend, perverted best friend who talked nothing but cute boys in his college. And also there's Zell and Irvine whom he really acquainted to because they're funny and much mature compared to the first four friends he thought before.

Riku was deep in thought that he didn't realize he was already standing before the door of Tidus's house until someone opened it and startled him. Riku blinked as he stared at tall, tough-looking man with big muscles around his body, looming over him. Riku gulped and smiled coolly. "Hello."

"Humph. Tidus! Your explosion-friend is here!" The man shouted, causing Riku to wince.

"Riku!" Tidus appeared behind his father and waved him to get inside. "Come in. Everyone's waiting for you," said Tidus. Riku bowed respectfully at Tidus's father before he took off his shoes and entered Tidus's house. "Dad, you're going now?" Riku heard Tidus's asking his father.

"Yes. I'll bring you some souvenir once I finished the game," said Tidus's father.

"Oh, don't forget to get me some of your friend's autograph, Jet!" A spiky headband young man said as he poked his head from the corner.

"Yeah! Yeah! I hear ya! Now take care of this house and down blow it _again_," said Jet, glaring at Riku.

"Promise I won't do it again," said Riku as he raised his hand to his shoulder level and vowed. Jet humph'ed before he went to his Porsche car and drove away. Tidus closed the door of his house and dragged Riku into the living room where he could see seven young teenagers were sitting in circle on the floor. Upon seeing his arrival, they smiled while one of them squealed and hugged him.

"Rikuuuuuuuuu!" The smallest girl among the two kissed his cheek repeatedly and bounced up and down happily. "You're here! You're here! You're here!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Selphie calm down! I'm not your punching bag, you know!" said Riku, gently pushing Selphie off his body and sighed when Selphie returned back to her spot next to Kairi and Zell.

"Sit down Riku," said Zell. Riku nodded, he put down his bag on the couch and sat down next to Zell and Leon to his left. He looked around the living room to find it was clean compared to the last year where everywhere covered by dust and black spots before he looked at Tidus who was grinning wide at him.

"So, what do you guys want to do? See some movies while eating some popcorn? Play some video games and be humiliated because surely you will be beaten by me? Or do you want to play Chemical Explosion again?" Tidus asked, grinning wider.

"Please…no more Chemical Explosion. I have enough of getting your father's glare every time I come to this house for two months," said Riku.

"Hehehehe! Despite your handsome look, Riku, you sure don't know about Elements," said Kairi.

"Aww shut up Kairi," Riku snorted. Kairi giggled more.

"Okay, so Chemical Explosion is to be removed from our _fun_ lists today. What do you guys want to play?" Tidus asked. Everyone closed their eyes to think of the possible fun games they waited to play except Leon and Riku who didn't even bother to think at all. Another minute passed by yet there's still no suggestion from each of them. Tired, Tidus sighed. "Aww man…don't you guys have any idea what to play? I mean, come on! This is supposed to be a great party!"

"You're the one who suggested for this party so you should be the one who think of what games we should play from the very beginning," said Wakka.

(Sigh) I don't have any great games right now and I'm sure all of you don't want to play it," said Tidus and he frowned when everyone nodded. Honestly, Riku thought, playing video games with Tidus is worse than playing games with some kid who bounced up and down and started to throw colorful papers around the room when he won. "Oh wait! Maybe he had some great game!" stated Tidus.

"Who?" Wakka asked.

"Wait here!" Tidus said before he stood up and reached for the phone on the small table near the sofa. He dialed some unfamiliar number for Riku and firmly held the handset close to his ear. After a while, Tidus grinned and, "Hello! Hey Sora, this is me, Tidus! Hey, I just want to ask if you have any new game. What? Online Sky Diving? Oh hell no! That's like new game and had not yet released! Huh? Really! Cool! Okay! Okay! I'll wait! Thank you!" Tidus squealed (he did?) and put down the handset on its place, grinning widely at all of them.

"Who's that?" Irvine asked.

"Oh, it was just Sora, a boy who lived next door to me," replied Tidus as he walked pass them to the door. They heard the door clicked open, presumably by Tidus and Tidus's exciting squeal. They heard someone's voice whom they presumed was Sora. At this moment, Zell decided to go to kitchen and grabbed some drink. He returned but before he reached the living room, just opposite of the kitchen, he took a glance at Tidus's guest outside.

Everyone blinked when Zell's eyes widened and had complete wide O-shaped mouth before he snapped and scrambled towards them, giggling ferociously as he buried his face to Irvine's chest. Riku blinked, wondering what the hell Zell is giggling for. Then they heard two footsteps echoing in the living and all of them except giggling Zell turned to see Tidus and his guest.

Everyone speechless as they stared at a young boy around their age, probably younger than that standing behind grinning Tidus who was holding wide large box in his hand. But everyone wasn't paying attention to the great game; they were all staring at the boy with the very same O-shaped wide mouth over their face. They could hear Zell's giggling harder either because of their priceless expression or because of the boy.

Riku examined the boy behind Tidus intently, wondering if he just imagining it but no, he was seeing the real thing. The boy wore simple blue shirt and long black trouser with a very beautiful crown necklace, too beautiful for the boy since the boy…isn't fit with the necklace at all. His blue eyes wide thanks to large and thick round glasses that looked really ridiculous due to the presence of small, tiny itty-bitty ribbon at the lock.

No wonder Zell acted like that, thought Riku.

"Hey guys, this is Sora, my neighbor," said Tidus, grinning wide. Riku wasn't sure if Tidus was grinning because he finally got the game or because of the way Zell's giggling. He and Sora walked towards them and flopped next to Zell, with Sora next to Riku. Tidus nudged giggling Zell, instant making Zell stopped giggle and coughed in pretend. "Sora, these are my friends."

"Hello!" Selphie chirped happily, uninfluenced by Sora's appearance. "I'm Selphie!"

"Nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Kairi," Kairi said, smiling. Sora nodded blushingly at Kairi's cute smile no surprise there though since Kairi was known to be the cutest girl in the college.

"Hello man. I'm Wakka, Blitzball fan," said Wakka.

"Leon," said Leon in one word, like usual.

"Uh…hi, I'm Riku," said Riku at Sora. Sora blushed again. _'No surprise there. I am after all the most perfect guy in Destiny Island.'_

"H-Hello," said Sora, for the first time since he arrived and grinned, showing his full silver braces around his teeth. Everyone stared at him for a long, long time as if he was an alien coming from the sky and claimed he was a human…Maybe he is alien, thought Riku.

"(Cough) A-Anyway guy, Sora's going to join us playing. You don't mind, do you?" Tidus asked everyone, giving each of them especially Zell I-will-kick-your-butt-out-of-this-house-if-you-laugh-look. Of course, knowing Tidus who no less could be as grumpy as his father, the very famous Blitzball player, nodded instantly. "Great! Sora has brought one famous, not-yet-released game: Sky Diving! Lookie!" Tidus squealed again and showed the box where there are many pictures of various types of characters.

"So…how do we play it?" Wakka asked.

"Easy! Just defeat some monsters using your weapons!" replied Tidus.

"And exactly _how_ are we going to play it?" Riku asked.

"Let see…This game had one large board with hundreds of box of different color, Monsters Cards, Special Ability Cards and ten character models. Each box contained its own color for example the box with red color mean there's monsters and you have to pick Monsters card from the center of the board.

It said here that you choose one character from the provided characters and rolled a dice provided. Your character had their own HP, Ability and Weapon and with these, you will have to defeat some monsters on each box. Keep in mind that once your character HP turned zero, you are lose," said Tidus, reading the instruction from the box. Everyone stared at Tidus in confusion as Tidus scratched his head sheepishly.

"So…how are we going to play it again?" Riku asked.

"It's like Monopoly," said Sora. Everyone turned to look at him. "When your model stopped on red box, you picked one card form Monsters Cards to find what Monster you had and defeat it as well as checking your model's HP," said Sora, smiling.

"I don't get it…" said Wakka. "But it sound fun."

"I don't care! I want to play! Now, who want to play?" Tidus asked. Sora raised his hand instantly, Tidus grinned. "All right, which character does you wants, Sora?" Tidus asked, showing ten model of different character cartoon on his hands.

"Um…I want Black Mage," replied Sora, smiling, his lips purse slightly due to the braces. Riku saw Zell tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll choose Double Blade then," said Tidus. "Anyone?"

"Nah, we'll just watch," said Kairi and Selphie.

"Are there any Blitzball player character?" Wakka asked.

"No, Wakka. This isn't Blitzball game," said Tidus, frowning. Wakka sighed.

"I choose Axeman then," said Wakka.

"Swordsman," said Leon.

"I think I choose Archer," said Riku.

"Here's your character with the lists of your ability," said Tidus, giving everyone each their own character and their own paper that had lists of ability. Riku could see Sora's character had a lot of Ability compared to his considering Sora had chosen Black Mage. "All right then! Let's play!"

--------------------------------

After like three hours, it was very obvious that Sora had played the game before since he had defeated most of the monsters found in each red box without any problem or any HP lack and that he had won the game after he defeated the Boss on the large red box. Tidus was frowning badly, everyone knew why since he used to win all the time.

"Um…are you mad?" Sora asked Tidus.

"Yes, I'm mad. You have played this game, haven't you?" Tidus asked as he crossed his arms and glared at Sora.

"Y-Yes," replied Sora, bowing.

"Aww Sora! Why aren't you inviting me before?!" Tidus suddenly wailed.

"Hehehehe. Sorry Tidus but I really want to play and it's midnight that time," said Sora, grinning as well as exposing his braces teeth. Tidus pouted cutely before he looked at the clock hanging by the wall.

"It's still early. What do you guys want to do?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. It's your party, dude," said Wakka.

"Hmm…" Tilted his head slightly, Tidus closed his eyes and pursed his lips to think. At a second, he frowned then he smirked but back to frown and this process happened repeatedly. While everyone was staring at Tidus to wait for his idea to burst out, somehow Riku turned his head to the boy next to him and found him staring into wide blue eyes behind the glasses.

Sora startled when Riku looked at him and quickly bowed, blushing redder than before. Riku arched his eyebrow, wondering what the hell the boy was blushing for. Then again, maybe it was because of his handsome place. Oh well, no one never blush before whenever they looked at him, especially girls minus Kairi and Selphie of course.

"Hey Sora," Zell broke the silent. Sora looked at him. "How old are you?" Zell asked.

"Um…sixteen," replied Sora.

"Really? Wow, I thought you are fourteen," said Zell and got nudged by Tidus.

"That's okay. Everyone think that when they first met me," said Sora, smiling.

"So uh, which college you attend to?" Wakka asked.

"I'm…still in high school," said Sora, blushing.

"Eh? You mean you're one year behind?" Zell said and got nudged again. Zell wanted to shout at Tidus but decided not to when the house-owner glared at him intently.

"Aww…that's too bad. Selphie thought you're studying in the college like us!" Selphie sighed.

"If he was indeed studying in our college, I _would _have_ saw_ him," said Zell and got another, rougher nudge. Riku could see from the corner of his eyes that Sora bit his lips.

"Um………I gotta go," said Sora suddenly and stood up, running out of the house. Everyone stunned, even Tidus as they stared at the corner where Sora had gone to. There was a long silent in the living room until Zell broke it.

"What's with him?"

"Shut up Zell! You're hurting him!" said Tidus, punching Zell on arm.

"Ouch! I didn't mean to, okay?"

"Well, you sound like you mean to!" Tidus hissed. He then sighed. "Honestly, I hope Sora will still like to be with me," said Tidus.

"You're weird to friend with someone weird," said Zell. Tidus glared at him. "Right…I'm weird to friend with you too."

"You know why he was one year left behind?" Riku asked Tidus.

"No, I don't," replied Tidus. "I just know he's a game freak who had all collection of games and a nice boy who lent all his games to me until now when this Zell said about his face!" Tidus shouted.

"All right! All right! Stop yelling at me, okay?"

"(Sigh) I hope he's not mad…" said Tidus though Riku doubted Sora will be mad at Tidus. Why? He just knew it.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Morning

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 2: Morning.**

Day: Sunday.

"Morning Riku!" A very wide grin was the very first thing he saw after he opened his eyes slowly when his body was roughly being shook. He blinked for a couple of times before he groaned and pushed Tidus's face out of his view. He sat up only to wince when he felt backache. He hissed and noticed he had been sleeping in Tidus's house overnight on the floor with no one around him.

"Where's everyone?" Riku asked. _'I thought it's Sunday…'_

"Oh, Zell and Irvine have to go to the auditorium to decorate for the upcoming Junior and Seniors High School and College Dance Ball, Kairi and Selphie had to go to Baked Cake to choose some cookies for the upcoming ball, Leon had to clean his car at his house because Cloud had somehow collided yet another streetlamp last night and Wakka have to practice his Blitzball," replied Tidus.

"Great. And I was left alone with you," said Riku, groaning.

"What? You don't like me? Just say it, I won't get mad," said Tidus, grinning. Riku snorted. "Anyway, since it's Sunday today and no school and also that no one around us, how about accompanying me to next door?" Tidus asked. Riku stared at him, giving him are-you-saying-we-are-going-to-see-that-alien-boy-look. Tidus frowned, hands at his hip in motherly. "I force you."

"(Sigh) I don't have any choice, do I?" Riku said. Tidus grinned and eagerly nodded.

"Then, take a bath, change cloth, take some breakfast and we'll depart," said Tidus. Riku groggily get his butt off the floor and sleepily walked towards the bathroom. It took him only five minutes to take a shower yet he still had a nice fragrant emanating from his body as he left the bathroom that somehow caught Tidus's attention. "Hmm? Is that Lavender?"

"Yes," replied Riku.

"Boy, I never thought you like Lavender," said Tidus. "I thought you like Apple."

"Just a month ago," Riku said as he sat down on the chair opposite of Tidus and whatever being served to him. He wasn't really paying attention to what Tidus rambling about before him while he was eating his breakfast and sipped a cup of coffee until one certain name caught his attention.

"I hope Sora won't mad at Zell. I mean, I know Zell didn't really mean it but honestly that guy, can't he at least zip up his mean mouth sometimes?" Tidus grunted, chewing the bread with jam he made.

"You have been rambling about Sora since last night, Tidus. Aren't you tired?" Riku asked. Indeed, ever since Sora left the party last night, Tidus kept talking about Sora whether the boy will forgive him or not or whether the boy will lend him games anymore or not that Riku fell asleep during his rambling.

"Nope, will never tire. Sora's a nice guy, Riku. He may look…_weird_ in Zell's term but he's kind of cute too," said Tidus. Riku made a face. Sora? Cute? He can't imagine that with that big, thick glasses and that very exposed braces over his teeth every time he smiled. Somehow, thinking about it made Riku laid down the half-eaten bread on the plate and decided to drink his coffee.

"Really…?"

"Don't give me that tone and look, Riku. I know you're thinking _'How come a guy with that thick glasses and braces can be cute? He's probably from outer space!'_ So you better stop because you'll regret sooner or later," Tidus said , glaring.

"Whatever," Riku said, waving his hand sarcastically. Tidus humped and cleaned up the table before he washed the dishes. Riku took his jacket out of his bag he brought along last night and put it over his body, making him looking ever so amazing and cool and handsome plus charming every girl could dream of. He sat down on the coach, waiting for Tidus to finish. Once Tidus walked downstairs with the game Sora brought, he grinned.

"Let's go."

--------------------------------

Riku watched and listened as Tidus pressed the bell and a loud complete MP3 Simple and Clean song by Utaka Hikaru ringing from within the house. Riku arched his eyebrow at grinning Tidus who back and forth on his toes, waiting for the door to come. "He really like Utaka Hikaru," said Tidus.

"Tell me about it," Riku said , snort. Then they heard a fast footsteps from inside followed by a sound of door unlock and it opened halfway when a head poked out. Riku stared as Sora who wasn't wearing his thick glasses looked at them intently, narrowing his blue eyes before he gasped and opened the door wide.

"T-Tidus, Riku, come in," Sora shyly stepped aside as Tidus and Riku entered Sora's house and closed the door behind. Riku surveyed Sora's living room for a while before he decided to look at Sora again where he found the young boy had put on his thick, large glasses back, disappointing Riku who wanted to see Sora close-up without wearing any glasses.

"Hey, is your dad home?" Tidus asked.

"No, he went to work," Sora replied , entering the kitchen that had the same layout as Tidus's house since they were living in identical house neighborhood. While Tidus and Riku sat down on the pink sofa, Sora returned with a tray of two cup of hot chocolate and gave it to both of them. "Um…I'm sorry for leaving…last night," said Sora.

"Oh, no, it's okay. Actually I wanted to return back the game," Tidus said , handing the box of Sky Diving to Sora who then put it aside next to him. "And also…I hope you're not mad at Zell about what he said last night…" Tidus smiled apologetically. Riku watched, as well as imagining, as Sora shook his head and smiled, hiding his braces.

"It's okay. Actually my phone vibrate last night, indicating that my dad told me to go home before he locked the door," Sora said , blushing. "I don't really mind of what he said anyway…"

"Well, that's good," Riku said, instinctively. Sora looked at him with wide blue eyes, thanks to the glasses. "Because Tidus here kept rambling of how he was afraid you might don't want to be his friend anymore. Luckily I can still sleep despite his loud mouth," said Riku.

"Hey!" Tidus blushed.

"I'm sorry. I don't really mean to leave last night," said Sora.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, I'm sure Zell probably guilty right now. Hah! Let him feel it!" exclaimed Tidus, laughing. Riku snorted, he looked at Sora who happened to be staring at him but blushed red and bowed in embarrassment when he met his eyes. Riku arched his eyebrow.

'_I know I'm handsome but can't he just say it instead of staring at me?'_ thought Riku.

"Anyway Sora, next week there will be Dance Ball at our auditorium with your school next door, right?" Tidus asked.

"Yes. Seniors of High School will have a dance with seniors from College," replied Sora.

"Yeah, that's us from College. So, are you coming?" Tidus asked, grinning.

"Um……I-I don't know…" Sora said, blushing.

"Come on Sora. You should come! It's going to be a blast! I promise you!" said Tidus.

"I-I don't have partner…" Sora said , blushing redder than before.

"You know we don't really need a partner to go the party," said Riku and got nudged. Riku glared at glaring Tidus who then grinned wide at blushing-redder-than-before Sora.

"Don't mind him, Sora. I can go to the dance with you!" said Tidus. If Riku's eating some beefsteak right now, he's probably death due to choke of shock but since he's not, he just stared at Tidus in shock.

"Tidus, are you forgetting something or what? You have been asked by Wakka," Riku said , still shock the fact that Tidus had asked Sora to the dance. It's not really weird for someone to ask another person for the dance but somehow…Tidus with Sora…not a really good combination.

"Oh shoot! I forgot! Wakka have asked me already! Oh man! Now who's going to ask Sora?!" Tidus wailed, pulling his hairs in frustration and started to bang his head against the table.

"Um…it's okay Tidus. I-I don't really want to go there," Sora said, sweat dropping when Tidus wasn't listening to him and continued to bang his head.

"No Sora! I don't care whether you want to go there or not but I will force you to go there and dance with someone perfect for you!" exclaimed Tidus.

"No, it's okay Tidus. I can just go there alone," said Sora.

"No! You mustn't be alone in Dance Ball! Oh wait, I'll look for someone to be your partner! Yes! I will do that! I promise you Sora I will look for your perfect partner within a week! Don't you worry that!" exclaimed Tidus, his chest huffed upwards as if he was proud of what he said. Sora sweatdropped.

"You can't be serious…" Riku slapped his forehead, he groaned before he looked at Sora who was staring at him. "What?" Riku asked.

"Huh? N-Nothing," Sora said , blushing.

"Oh, look at the time. It's almost ten o'clock. Sorry Sora, I have to go now," said Tidus, sanding up and dashed to the door followed by Riku and Sora. They put on their shoes, watched by Sora by the doorframe. "Okay then Sora. Don't worry about the Dance Ball! I'll look for your partner! Bye!" Tidus ran off without waiting for Riku who still struggling to put on his shoes.

"Damn it Tidus! Wait for me!" Riku cursed. After a second, he managed to slip his foot into the shoes and right before he chased after Tidus, he found himself looking at Sora who, by all mean, was still staring at him. "Uh…see you at the Dance Ball," said Riku before he ran off.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Insulted

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 3: Insult.**

Day: Monday.

The next day, Riku woke up on his own bed. He went to bathroom to take a shower, then he put on his usual white shirt and dark blue trouser and looked at the clock on bedside table. 7.00am. He's late. Grabbing his bag, he dashed downstairs, passed the kitchen where he replied at his mother he's not going to eat when she asked and ran off to his College, where just a few blocks away.

"Oh! There he is! Riku! Riku! Riku!" One of the girls standing by the gate squealed, as soon as the rest of the girls saw him running towards the College, the buildings around them shook roughly due to the impact of loud ultrasound produced by a group of his fan girls. Riku halted at his track, not wanting to receive the impact of the sound when suddenly he was bumped by someone from behind.

He sprawled on the ground, he heard a shriek from his fan girls but he didn't care that because his mind was occupied by the presence of something, or rather someone on his back. He tried to sit up but the body was still on his back that he turned to look behind over his shoulder and found himself seeing cinnamon-coloured spiky hairs that somehow look familiar to him.

"U-Um…s-sorry," said the very familiar voice. Sora slowly got off himself of the body of the person he had just bumped to, only to find out it was Riku. Riku slowly stood up, patted his dusty trouser without a word then looked at Sora.

'_Don't laugh…'_ Riku suddenly thought when Sora's blue eyes went so wide thanks to the thick glasses, he was wearing blue polo and knee-length brown trouser with the very same beautiful necklace around his neck and that Sora was carrying backpack. _'A nerd…'_ thought Riku as he examined Sora's appearance.

"M-Morning Riku," said Sora, bowing.

"Morning," said Riku. He turned around to find his fan girls were running towards him and started to gather around him. _'Oh hell…'_ Riku frowned when the girls asked him so many questions.

"Riku, are you okay?"

"Are you injured?"

"Are you bleeding?"

"Do you want me to tend you?"

"I have handkerchief, do you want to use it?" And so on and so on endlessly. Riku groaned in frustrated and decided to ignore all the girls around him when he paused. "Hey you! You're the one who bump into our Riku, are you? How dare you!" one of the girls yelled. Riku whirled around to see Sora was surrounded by angry girls.

"Um…I-I'm sorry…I just…"

"Shut up! You have caused Riku to be in bad mood!"

"Yeah! You even almost make our beautiful Riku's face injured!"

"His body filled with bandage, oh I can't bear that!"

"I-I didn't mean…I'm sorry," said Sora, clutching his bag belt around his shoulder tightly.

"You better be, you ugly!"

"Yeah! I can't believe such ugly person like you bump into our Riku like that!"

"Yeah! UGLY!" shouted one of the girls for the last time and they all walked away from Sora, gave Riku a last squeal before they entered the College building. Riku stayed there, staring at standstill Sora, watching him intently without any reason when Sora started to step forwards, and forwards and passed by him with his head hung low without looking at him. Riku found himself still staring at Sora even after he entered High School next door.

--------------------------------

"I heard," said Tidus. Riku looked up from his lunch to Tidus. The game maniac guy was crossing his arms over his chest and was frowning badly than last night when Zell _insulted_ Sora.

"Pardon?" Riku didn't quite catch that.

"I heard what had happened this morning where your fan girls _INSULTED_ Sora for being ugly," said Tidus.

"Oh…" Riku nodded. "How do you know?"

"Well let see…" Tidus tapped his chin. "How about when I walked through the corridor in administration building and saw large words consisted of _RIKU'S FAN GIRLS ATTACKED UGLY JUNIOR!!_ with some pictures of Sora being scolded by your fan girls with you standing not far just watching him, sounds like?" Tidus arched his eyebrow though his eyeball narrowed in dangerous way.

"Right…I never know they had some Hot News Today at administration building," said Riku. Tidus groaned and slumped down next to Riku.

"Riku, you were supposed to stop those girls from insulting Sora!" Tidus wailed.

"Why should I?" Riku asked.

"Damn it Riku! Your fan girls had just hurt his feelings! You know people don't like themselves being called _UGLY_!" shouted Tidus.

"How do you know Sora won't like it? Maybe he---"

"Riku…" Tidus hissed. Riku stared at his friend for a while before he sighed.

"So? What do you want me to do? It's already happened and I can't turn back to the past," said Riku. Tidus bit his lips and sighed afterwards.

"I can't believe this. Those articles are way just too mean. They called Sora Ugly Junior and that they had never seen someone like that before," said Tidus, soft but enough for Riku to hear. Riku shrugged. He never really cares about what had happened to someone who got beaten or scolded by his fan girls before nor did Tidus. But now, Tidus was really worried about Sora which somehow affecting him too.

"Riku! Tidus!" A redhead young man around their age wearing black shirt and patched jean squealed from behind and hugged them closer to his chest. "Boy, I miss you two!"

"Ack! Let me go, Axel! We have just met ten minutes ago!" Tidus wailed. Axel giggled and took a sit next to Riku.

"Oh yeah. Why do you leave me all of sudden? Are you mad?" Axel asked Tidus innocently.

"Of course I am! How dare you laugh at Sora!" Tidus grunted.

"Aww Tidus…I don't really mean it…" said Axel, blinking his eyes couple of time in speed of lightning for apology. Tidus groaned and banged his head against the table. "Hehehehe. So Riku, your fan girls hurt someone today again," said Axel, smirking.

"Hmm," said Riku.

"You know, you should control your fan girls next time. They shouldn't really scold someone who didn't do it on purpose," said Tidus.

"I'm not instructor," said Riku. Tidus pouted. Then he looked around the canteen before he looked at his two friends.

"Hey Axel, are you going to the Dance Ball this Saturday?" Tidus asked.

"Yes," replied Axel.

"Have any partner yet?" Tidus asked, grinning.

'_Oh-uh,'_ thought Riku.

"No…why do you ask?" Axel asked.

"Well, see, I have this friend who looks lonely that he needed some partner---"

"If you're talking about Sora, my answer is no," said Axel. Tidus frowned.

"Why not? He's kind and cute as you have always your _partner_ to be!" Tidus said. Axel made that face where Riku comprehend was saying Are-you-crazy-or-what-Tidus-because-I-am-sure-hell-do-not-think-Sora-is-cute-at-all-!-look.

"Eww Tidus! Are you blind! Sora doesn't look cute! As a matter of fact, he doesn't look normal at all!" said Axel. "He looks like-like-like---"

"Alien," said Riku.

"Right! Like alien!" exclaimed Axel.

"Don't say like that to Sora!" Tidus shouted.

"Look, I'm sorry for saying that Tidus but really, Sora isn't my type," said Axel. Tidus pouted, cursed, grunted and last but not least mumbled something under his breath as he glared deadly at Axel.

"Now what should I do? Everyone already knew Sora's my friend and I'm sure hell they won't accept him as their date for the Dance Ball," said Tidus.

"Have you asked Kairi or Selphie?" Axel asked.

"Yes, they said they already have partner," replied Tidus.

"What about Zell or Irvine?"

"I can already imagine Zell laughed at the middle of the hall while dancing with Sora…" muttered Tidus. Riku and Axel sweatdropped. "And Irvine…he already have ten dates."

"So…anyone else you knew who doesn't have any date yet except me?" Axel asked. Tidus thought for a while, Riku didn't care at all until he noticed Tidus was staring at him. He blinked when Tidus suddenly grinned at him, and it hit him.

"Oh no…" Riku said and he frowned. "No."

"Come on. I know you haven't asked any girl yet," Tidus said.

"No. I don't want to be partnered up with alien," said Riku.

"Riku…" Tidus gritted his teeth.

"It's the truth," said Riku.

"Argh damn it! Forget it! Like I'm going to let Sora have a date with someone like you!" Tidus shouted and frowningly leaned against the chair, crossing his arms.

"Chill out Tidus. You have another four days to go to find perfect partner for Sora," said Axel.

"(Sigh) I don't want to disappoint Sora…"

----------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Bookstore

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 4: Bookstore.**

Day: Monday.

It was rainy outside and Riku was blaming the hot weather the Destiny Island experienced before for making the air parcel raised up and condensed into black clouds that released their burden of rain. He looked outside from inside the bookstore he just entered to find the rain was still heavy. He cursed silently and turned from the window to one section of the bookshelf.

'_Stupid rain. Why can't it wait until I finished paying the book and enter my house?'_ Riku thought, cursing again.

"Shh!" One of the customers who was reading the book glared at him before she returned back to read her book. Riku rolled his eyes then went to another section of the bookshelf. He took out book from the shelf, leaning against the wall shelf, he flipped open the book and read some content.

_It is said that Fate play major factor in your love live._

_It is said that you can't run away from Fate._

_It is said that love is much powerful than the power of one ruler and one kingdom._

_It is said that you know when you have met your soul mate the moment you look at their eyes._

_It is said that you know when you have met your soul mate the moment you touch their hand_

_It is said that you know when you have met your soul mate the moment you kiss them_

_It is said that you know when you have met your soul mate the moment you reach for them_

_It is said that you know when you have met your soul mate the moment you become one with them._

_You do not know when it will happen. _

_But one thing for sure. _

_Love doesn't consist of appearance. _

_All matter in love is the beauty hidden inside._

Riku arched his eyebrow. He flipped the book back to read the author of the book. RIKI. Riku snorted. _'An author of all gayest books,'_ thought Riku and he quickly put back the book to its shelf. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he looked outside the window again to find it was still raining, heavier than before.

_Cling Ting._

Riku turned to the door of the entrance of the bookstore to find it was none other than Sora, drenched by the rainfall. His thick glasses were all wet and hazy, his hairs sticky, his face drenched with water and pink from embarrassment or maybe he was just running and his white wet polo stick to his very own skin, making Riku trailed his eyes the outline of his real body figure.

'_Thin…'_ The first thought that came across Riku's head when he stared at drenched Sora. The boy rubbed his hand at his opposite arm as if hoping for it to be warm while he was scanning the bookstore, until his eyes met Riku. They stayed on their spot, staring at each other, blue to aqua, before Sora broke it and bowed down in embarrassment.

Nervous, Riku can see that, Sora scanned the bookstore again but him before the young boy walked towards the left bookshelf and gone after that. Riku's feet stuck on the ground, staring at the spot of where Sora stood before as well as remembering Sora's outline figure by dotting the empty air. The dotting figure of Sora suddenly gone when another sound of bell ringing in his ear.

He looked at the entrance of the bookstore to find himself looking at a person who was apologizing at the owner of the bookstore who was glaring at person. The person then took off coat, revealing a blonde hairs young boy, probably around his age, wearing white elbow-length shirt and long black trouser with thin, nice and small rectangular glasses with golden frame.

'_He's…just like Sora…'_ thought Riku as he examined the boy and traveling his eyes around the outline of the boy's body. _'Yup…definitely like Sora's. Except this boy had much better appearance than him…'_ Riku watched as the blonde boy scanned around the bookstore and Riku found himself staring into yet, another blue eyes, except that Riku noticed this one much…mature than Sora's.

The blonde smiled at Riku before he walked to his left bookshelf of where Sora had gone to. Riku frowned. He couldn't help but felt the blonde look a lot like Sora, their look, the way they stare at him and they way they vanished, making Riku wonder if they were siblings.

Curious, Riku walked to his right and peered over the bookshelf to see the two blue eyes boys were talking. Sora was blushing red while the blonde boy was smiling while chatting. Riku took a step closer but still out of their vision to listen to what they were talking about. Once he heard a murmur, he stopped and leaned himself against between the two bookshelf.

"……have a pen?" The blonde boy asked.

"Um…yes," Sora said as he quickly rummaged through his bag he carried earlier and handed the blonde his blue pen.

"Thanks," said the blonde as he gives back Sora's pen to his owner. "I don't know what will happen if I forgot his number. I mean, I don't have any pen or paper with me so I looked around for peoples when then it's raining," said the blonde.

"No, it's okay," Sora said, smiling.

"Luckily I brought my raincoat though," said the blonde, smiling. Riku saw a pink color creep up to Sora's cheeks when Sora bowed in shy. "Anyway, I'm Roxas." The blonde boy showed his hand to Sora. Riku watched as Sora stared at Roxas's hand and hesitantly thought about it before he took the hand shyly.

"M-My name is Sora," Sora said, blushing red.

"Oh, girly name," Roxas said, smirking. Sora bit his lips. "But I like it." Sora and Riku stunned for a while before Riku saw Sora's blushing redder than usual and smiled cutely. A smile that somehow reached Riku's heart and made his stomach flutter. "So, why are you here for? Hide from the rain?" Roxas asked as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

"Um no. I always come here to read some new books and buy them if I like them," replied Sora.

'_Hah. No wonder he's a nerd…'_ thought Riku.

"Nice. It's not everyday I see anyone come to bookstore to read and buy them afterwards," Roxas said, smiling.

"Yes. I like to read the book over and over again," Sora said, smiling cutely again.

"I like to read books too you know. Especially by the author named RIKI. She's really good," Roxas said.

"Really? I also read some of her books. It's really great," Sora said, Riku saw his blue eyes were shimmering in joy behind the frame. Roxas nodded.

"Despite the stories mostly about homosexual, I still like them," Roxas said. Sora blushed. "So Sora, since you have always come here, how about recommending me one of top ten books you really like here?" Roxas tilted his head and smirked.

"S-Sure. I would love to," Sora said, smiling. Riku saw the two of them was moving from their spot, he quickly left the spaces between two shelves and headed towards the counter when suddenly Roxas and Sora appeared from his right. The three of them stopped from their track and stared at each other. Riku panicked, fear that the two blue eyes boy realized that he had spying on them.

"H-Hello Riku," Sora said, bowing and blushing.

"Hey…Sora," Riku said, somehow wishing Sora will smile at him. Just like now…

"Um…what are you doing here, Riku?" Sora asked.

'_Duh, isn't it obvious? Buying book, of course, idiot Sora,'_ thought Riku and he sure wanted to smack his head for thinking like that. "Buying book," replied Riku.

"O-Oh…" Sora blushing again, he gripped his bag's holder tighter. "You can't go home?"

'_It's obvious!'_ thought Riku again. "It's raining," Riku said. Sora blushed redder, probably embarrass for asking such stupid question when it's really obvious. "What about you? What are you doing here? Buy book or just read them?" Riku asked. Then he saw it, Sora beamed cutely at him, probably happy that Riku finally wanted to talk with him or whatever, but it was enough to make Riku's heart flutter with happy butterfly.

"I came to read some books then buy them if I like them," replied Sora, smiling so honestly.

"Ah…" Riku nodded in understanding. Then silent filled the air. They stood there for a long time without looking at each other.

"Hey, the rain stops," Roxas said. They blinked at him then looked outside to find the rain slowly stopping, only a drop of tiny water leftover. Roxas smiled, and then turned to look at them. "Well Sora, I have to go now. Don't want my father to scold at me for being late," Roxas said as he grabbed his wet coat by the door.

"R-Roxas," Sora called before Roxas left. Roxas looked at him. "I-I'll show you some great books some day," Sora said. Roxas nodded before he left. They watched Roxas ran across the road to another shop opposite of the bookstore. Then Riku turned to Sora who now was glancing at him. "Um…I think I should go home," Sora said. He bowed slightly at Riku before he left.

Riku just stayed there, watching Sora walked and gone around the corner from inside the bookstore. His mind slowly memorizing Sora's dotted outline figure, his red face whenever he blush and last but not least, the one unexpected thing, his smile. A cute smile even for such alien boy he thought. And the thought of it made Riku want to pee.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Partner

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 5: Partner.**

Day: Tuesday.

"Oh this is hell. Three more days to find Sora's partner and I still hasn't got anyone yet!" Tidus wailed as he pulled his hairs in frustration ten minutes before their Biology class begun. Riku just rolled his eyes and stared blankly at the whiteboard in front of him. As time passed by, he was starting to see a dotted line that seemed to be drawing a figure…thin figure…sexy figure…with spiky hair…and blue eyes…

'_Sora…'_ he instinctively thought. When he realized that, he cursed at himself and banged his forehead against the table, earning shock expression from his classmate. The girls, however, squealed in joy.

"Yo, all right Riku? You look so…down," said Tidus, patting his back.

"Hmm. I'm fine," replied Riku. Tidus gave him I-don't-believe-you-look before he looked at the front when their Biology teacher entered the class with someone behind him whom Riku wasn't really paying attention to because he was drawing dotted figure of Sora's.

"Class, meet your new classmate, Roxas," said his teacher and that definitely made Riku's ears perked up. Riku shifted his eyes from dotting figure of Sora to smiling Roxas who now was wearing white polo with dark blue jean and the very same spectacle on his nose.

"Nice to meet you," said Roxas as he bowed slightly before everyone and showed that I'm-cute-and-good-kind-boy-smile at everyone. Some girls went swoon.

"All right. You can sit down, Roxas," said the teacher. Roxas nodded, he scanned the room until once again, and his eyes met Riku. They stared at each other for a while before Roxas's smile widened and he walked toward Riku. Riku blinked up at Roxas who was smiling down at him.

"You don't mind me sitting next to you, do you?" Roxas asked. Riku blinked, he looked at an empty seat next to his left before he looked back at Roxas and nodded.

"Sure," replied Riku. Roxas beamed then walked around Riku and sat down on the chair. Riku watched as Roxas took out his pencil case and notebook before the blonde looked at him, smiling.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Roxas," said Roxas.

"Oh…nice to meet you. I'm Riku," said Riku.

"Guess we'll be together starting today, huh?" Roxas asked. Riku blinked.

"Uh yeah…right…" And Riku returned back to the whiteboard, this time he was drawing dotting line of Sora's figure but was actually thinking about Roxas. He didn't know why but somehow the boy gave him a…chill.

--------------------------------

It was lunch time and Roxas had decided to join Riku during lunch. He sat next to Tidus who was sitting next to Riku. It was annoying for Riku when he found out that Roxas was going to be with him in every class since they were taking the very same subject of the same class and Riku wasn't sure if he will survive under those pierce blue eyes that kept staring at him all the time.

'_What's up with him?! Why is he kept staring at me?!'_ thought Riku, feeling Roxas's eyes on him. To make him look undisturbed, he decided to look at Tidus and tried so hard to listen to whatever he was rambling about.

"…so you see, this Saturday, Kairi and Selphie told me that they're going to bring Strawberry cookies. I told them I don't want to since I hate Strawberry but they said that everyone's going to like Strawberry especially from High School…" said Tidus.

"Is there something's going on on this Saturday?" Roxas asked after he listened to every Tidus said just now.

"Oh yeah. There's going to be Dance Ball Party for both Seniors from High School in next door and College students here. The party will be held on this Saturday in the auditorium," replied Tidus.

"Oh…a party, huh?" Roxas smiled.

"Yup. It's going to be a blast because they have invited some Ahosune Gang to sing some song for the Dance Ball! Ohh! I just can't wait to dance with Wakka!" Tidus squealed silently and giggled girly.

"Please…you're starting to squeal like those girls, Tidus," said Riku, rolling his eyes.

"So what? At least I'm squealing for someone I really love and someone who loved me back. Unlike you, you never love your fans back," said Tidus, frowning.

"Whatever. I'm not really interested on them," said Riku.

"Humph. Selfish Popular Boy," said Tidus, sticking his tongue at Riku who glared at him. "Anyway Roxas, you're new around this island?"

"Yup. Just transferred here yesterday with my father," replied Roxas.

"So, where do you live?" Tidus asked.

"In Paopu Neighborhood," replied Roxas. Tidus's eyes widened in shock.

"Really? Oh wow! I lived around there too!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Oh? Really?" Roxas asked. Tidus nodded. "My house's number is 145," said Roxas.

"That's like twenty blocks away from my house. Mine 125," said Tidus.

"Well then, maybe I can sometimes visit your house," said Roxas.

"You should be! I think I should tell my dad that there's new neighborhood then he can invite you and your father to dinner in our house. My dad really good in cooking, you know," said Tidus.

"That would be lovely," said Roxas.

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh and you can play games with me! You can play game, can you?" Tidus asked.

"Of course. I really love to play games. Especially Sky Diving game," replied Roxas.

"Holy! You have Sky Diving game too?" Tidus asked. Roxas nodded. "Lucky you! The only person I know who had Sky Diving is Sora," said Tidus. Roxas and Riku's ears perked up. "And he got the game free from his dad who worked for Game Company."

"Sora?" Roxas blinked at Tidus.

"Oh, Sora's my friend who lived next to my house. And oh, he love to play game too and as a matter of he's really as good as me! And he also wore glasses like you except he got thick and large than yours," said Tidus. Riku stared at Tidus in curiosity, somehow feeling that as if Tidus knew Roxas knew Sora that he described about Sora's spectacle too. Riku wondered if Tidus purposely say it or he's just plain stupid.

"Is he the boy who had cinnamon spiky hair?" Riku sensed Roxas's tone was one of the excitements when he asked the question.

"Huh? You know Sora?" Tidus asked. Roxas looked at Riku.

"I presume you knew Sora is Tidus's neighbor?" Roxas arched his eyebrow at Riku. Riku snorted. Roxas then smiled at Tidus. "Yes, I know Sora. I just met him in bookstore yesterday," said Roxas. Tidus's eyes widened. He looked from Riku to Roxas back to Riku and to Roxas again.

"Really? Oh boy! This is so much coincident! I never expected you to know Sora!" Tidus said. Roxas beamed. Then Riku saw Tidus's expression change from happy to thoughtful, frowned, smirked, grinned then lastly excitement where his eyes glitter with mischief and hope. Somehow Riku didn't like it one bit. "Hey Roxas," Tidus began.

"Yes?" Roxas blinked at him as he chewed his burger.

"Do you want to go to the Dance Ball with Sora?" Tidus asked, straightforwardly and Riku wasn't really expected that. Okay, he expected Tidus to ask that to Roxas but not…like that. He preferred if Tidus asked _if he go to the Dance Ball or not_, not _if he want to go to the Dance Ball together with Sora!_ What the hell is Tidus was thinking?!

Riku frowned, he looked at Roxas's shocked expression, watched as Roxas gulped his burger and looked him before to Tidus, and smiled. A smile that Riku didn't like one bit and judging from his attitude towards Sora yesterday, Riku already knew what Roxas was thinking. But hell Riku, why do you even care. So what? You can have as many girls to dance as you want! And Riku felt relieve…a little bit.

"Sure," replied Roxas. Riku groaned when Tidus clapped his hands happily.

"This is great! I can't wait to tell Sora! Oh, you want to come too? I bet he's happy to find it was you! Oh wait, you met with Sora and left without leaving any hatred, do you?" Tidus asked too much question.

"No, we have no problem. I just hope he like me to be his partner for the Dance Ball," said Roxas, smiling.

"Don't worry! Sora will be more than happy!" exclaimed Tidus, patting Roxas's back before he turned to Riku. "Hey Riku, how about you come too tonight? I bet you have no problem?" Tidus asked. Riku frowned, he eyed both Tidus and Roxas before he sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	6. A Peek

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 6: A Peek. **

Day: Wednesday.

The next day, Riku went to College early than usual. As a matter of fact he went to College _very_ early than the Cleaner of the College. He walked on sidewalk towards the College and when he was just a few meters away, he saw someone few feet away in front of him carrying a very familiar backpack of Spongebob. Riku recognized immediately the person when the person tripped and fell flat on the ground.

"Ouch………" Sora felt a hand grabbed his arm and helped him to stand up. Patting his dusty pant, Sora whirled around to thank the person only to dumbstruck when it was Riku. His face blushed red and his hands tightened his grip around the bag holder around his shoulder and armpits. "M-Morning Riku," he greeted.

"Morning," said Riku.

"Um…you're early," said Sora.

"Uh yeah………what about you? You're very early too," Riku asked. He watched as Sora blushed redder than before and bit his lips in unpleasant way. He arched his eyebrow, wondering if his question had hit Sora's nerve. But really, it was just a question. There's no sin to ask such question. Then, it hit him. _'Oh…don't tell me he goes to school early since that incident…'_

"Um…I just don't want to meet…your fan girls…" replied Sora, bowing lower. Riku bit his lips. Now he felt guilty. So he had not seen Sora within yesterday was because he was trying to avoid those girls?

"Sora……about those girls…" Riku sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry…I just…can't control those girls you see," said Riku, smiling apologetically. Sora shook his head cutely.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault anyway," said Sora, smiling weakly. Damn, Riku hated that smile.

"Sora, you shouldn't really blame yourself for what you did not do," said Riku. Sora stared at him in stun before he blushed and bowed in embarrassment. "It's not really your fault. It was those girls. They were being so overprotective about me……too many victims already have feel their wrath because they only hurt me a little," said Riku, smirking.

"They must have really loved you, Riku," said Sora. Riku blushed.

"They only love my body and wealth," said Riku.

"Morning Riku!" Kairi who appeared out of nowhere greeted with Selphie next to her. Upon seeing Sora, Selphie squealed and hugged him.

"Soraaaaaaaa! I miss youuuuuuu!"

"U-Um, I miss you too, Selphie," said Sora, blushing. Kairi giggled.

"Morning Sora," Kairi said. Sora nodded. "So you study in High School next to our College, huh? Haven't seen you around," said Kairi.

"Um yeah. I went to school early," replied Sora.

"I see…" Kairi then looked at her wristwatch and gasped. "Oh! We're late for our meeting! Come on Selphie! Sorry Riku, catch you later!" Kairi said before she dragged squealing-goodbye-to-Sora-Selphie and gone in the building. The boys stared at the building for a while before they looked at each other.

"Selphie's…really funny," said Sora, giggling. Riku saw that of course and he felt his cheeks warming up.

"Morning Riku!" Another girl whom Riku didn't recognize greeted him before she vanished in the building.

"Morning Riku! Have a nice day!" said another girl who just arrived and gone in the building. Soon, many girls whom Riku assumed were the members of the club Kairi and Selphie joined which had early meeting in College had greeted him when they met him at the front gate and Riku didn't even know one of them but he still gave them his charming smile that made them giggle and sometimes gave him a peek of kiss. Once he was sure no more girls will greet him, he looked at Sora whose blushing red.

"You're really popular among girls, Riku," said Sora, smiling.

"Yeah, that true but…" Riku scratches his head. "I don't really know each one of them except Kairi and Selphie," said Riku, grinning sheepishly at Sora who had his eyes wide behind those thick glasses. Then to Riku's stun and awe, Sora laughed. A real laugh. And despite that braces over his teeth, Riku couldn't help but to think one thing.

'_Cute…'_ thought Riku. When Sora realized Riku was staring at him in shock, he blushed red, realizing he had laugh out loud in front of Riku.

"Um…sorry," said Sora.

"No, it's okay," said Riku, grinning.

"So, um…does that mean you have girlfriend already?" Sora asked. Riku was taken aback, he stared at Sora in shock and watched as Sora's eyes widened in realizing too and covered his mouth quickly. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to ask…" Sora stammered, his face flushing red when he realized how embarrassing it was for him to ask such question to Riku.

"No…it's okay," said Riku, somehow still shock. Sora bit his lips, his hands around the bag holder around his armpits tightened and this can be seen by Riku. Riku sensed nervousness radiating from the younger boy whom he had knew for only four days but already made him felt a lot of feeling. Like butterfly in his stomach or caused him to blush just because of simple thing where he had never done before.

While Sora was in his deep thought and blushing about what he had just asked to Riku, Riku somehow stepped forwards slowly. He closed the spaces between him and Sora without even Sora noticing it. Just when only Riku wrapped his arms around the younger boy Sora did realized that and he looked at Riku in shock, his grip around his bag holder tightened.

"R-Riku?" Sora blinked; his face flushing redder than before and it only becoming redder when Riku leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. Sora blue eyes behind those two glasses frame of his spectacle widened in disbelieve and shock when he realized what Riku did to him right now even after Riku pulled away his lips from his, to his dismay.

"You know, does your face get any redder than this?" Riku asked as he arched his eyebrow. Sora blinked, and then he blushed redder than ever everyone can see in their life. He scooted away from Riku slowly, biting his lips where Riku just kissed. It may just lips on lips without any tongue involvement; still, it was a kiss. "Sorry," said Riku.

"N-No, it's okay," said Sora, blushing. There was a very long silent between them and they remained silent without looking at each other until some students started to crowd towards the school. One of the students luckily was Axel.

"Morning Riku!" Axel greeted as he swung his arm over Riku, almost causing the silver-haired boy fall forwards.

"Morning Axel," said Riku. Axel grinned wide until he realized there was Sora in front of him.

"Oh!" Axel's eyes widened. "Sora!" Sora blinked at the redhead guy before him whom he had never seen before.

"Um…hello?"

"Oh! I'm Axel, Riku's best friend!" exclaimed Axel, taking Sora's hand and shook it excitedly. "Tidus have told me all about you!"

"N-Nice to m-meet y-you," Sora stammered when Axel shook his hand wildly, shaking his body in process too. Axel grinned wide, he let go of Sora's hand and quickly dragged Riku not far from Sora to whisper.

"God…he looks better than in the picture," said Axel. Riku arched his eyebrow at him. "Well, he does look cute when in close-up but not far away and---" Axel stopped talking when he saw someone's talking with Sora. His mouth slightly open from the talking before becoming wider and Riku swore he saw love sparkle around Axel. In a blink, Riku found Axel vanished before him and he looked around to find Axel was talking with Roxas.

'_What the…?'_ Riku walked over to them.

"Hello! My name is Axel!" Axel introduced himself to Roxas.

"I'm Roxas," said Roxas, smiling. For a second, Riku saw lust in Axel's eyes.

"Rrrrroxas," Axel grinned. Riku shudder.

"Right…" Roxas smiled, take a glance at Axel before to Sora. "So, aren't you going to go to school? You will be late," said Roxas.

"O-Oh. Yes, I should be going," said Sora. He looked at Riku who looked at him and quickly bowed to avoid from further eye contact. "B-Bye," said Sora without looking at any of them before he ran off towards the next gate of High School. The three watched until Sora gone inside the building then exchanged look.

"Is he all right?" Axel asked.

"I don't know," replied Roxas. "Did something happen?" he asked Riku.

"No…" replied Riku. Roxas arched his eyebrow. "Positive."

"Maybe he's not feeling well," said Roxas and shrugged. "I should go to my class before the bell rang. Don't be late Riku or teacher might write zero on your attendance," said Roxas before he smiled at Axel who swoon and ran into the College building.

"Dude Riku! Why aren't you telling me there's a cute boy in your class!" Axel asked. He blinked when Riku didn't reply his question but instead walked pass him towards the building. "What's with him?"

----------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Thinking

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 7: Thinking.**

Day: Wednesday.

Tidus nudged Axel.

Axel startled, he looked at Tidus while his mouth chewing his favorite burger to see Tidus tilted his head to his right. Axel shifted his eyes to look at Riku who currently playing his noodle with his fork and judging from the look of the noodle that look hard, Riku had not touched it for the past thirty minutes. Worried, he looked back at Tidus who also had that worried expression before he looked at Roxas.

All thought about Riku immediately slipped away from his head.

"Roxas, how old are you?" Axel asked happily.

"Sixteen," replied Roxas, smiling.

"Where do you live?" Axel asked again.

"Paopu Neighborhood," replied Roxas. Axel's eyes widened then he looked at frowning Tidus, immediately all thought about Riku returned to him, but to be gone when he looked back at Roxas.

"Really? Oh wow! That's mean you live close to Tidus!"

"Yes. And Sora," said Roxas, smiling.

"Talk about Sora, I saw him during recess and he looked so down," said Tidus.

"He looked down since this morning," said Axel.

"Really? Wonder what happened," Tidus tapped his chin. Then he looked at Riku who had placed his fork on the table and was burying his face in his folded arms. Tidus nudged dreaming Axel again but the redhead seemed to be in his beautiful-Roxas-fantasy that he was too oblivious to Tidus' deadly glare. Giving up on Axel, Tidus glanced at Riku again. "Hey Riku."

"Hmm?" Riku replied from his folded arms.

"Are you all right?" Tidus asked.

"No," replied Riku. Tidus was taken aback.

"N-No? What's wrong? Is something's wrong? Did your fan girl dump you?" Tidus asked.

"No," replied Riku, finally looking up to look at Tidus with his un-cool aqua eyes though Tidus could hear some girls squealing behind him. "Someone dumped me," said Riku.

"What? You have girlfriend?" Axel now attracted to Riku.

"Wait…it's more like I dumped him…" muttered Riku before he buried his face back to his folded arms. The three guys blinked, exchanged look before they looked at Riku.

"_He_?"

"You mean you have boyfriend?" Tidus asked in disbelieve. Of course he didn't believe it because Riku's very handsome teenager that every girls dreamt of in this world and will do anything to get, touch, kiss, hug, have sex with that body and Tidus thought he _like_ girls because he returned back their squeal with that smile every guy was hoping they can get.

"No…I don't," replied Riku.

"But you said you just dumped---"

"I kissed him and I didn't say anything after that!" Riku suddenly shouted, startling everyone around them. Tidus, Axel and Roxas blinked at him, watching as Riku grunted, pulled his hairs in frustration and banged his head against the forehead. "I'm so idiot I didn't say anything to him even after I kiss him! Why didn't I say anything to him?!"

"Riku…?"

"And what the hell am I thinking at that time? Why did I even kiss him when he's not even that beautiful, pretty, good-looking or cute!!?"

"Um…Riku?"

"Wait, he is cute but only when he smile and flush red and I wonder if he looks cuter when he take off those glasses?"

"Riku."

"He must be cute but those glasses…urgh…ugly…" Riku frowned.

"Riku!"

"Maybe I can ask him to take it off…but does he want? I mean, he probably don't want to talk with me anymore after I did that to him…"

"Riku!!"

"Damn it! Why did I even do that? You perverted head!"

"RIKU!" Tidus shouted to his ears with the top of his lung, causing the silver-haired boy to yelp and fall off the chair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Riku hissed, glaring at Tidus.

"Why? Because you weren't paying attention to us and rambling about this so-called ugly person!" Tidus replied, frowning. He pulled Riku back to sit on his chair and crossed his arms as he stared at his blushing friend. Now that's new. "Riku, who are you talking about?" Tidus asked.

"Sora," replied Riku without thinking about the consequences. Everyone silent for a long, long time until a shriek came from the girls who had been listening to him heard followed by a clang of something dropped and large bang sound of the canteen door. Tidus, Axel and Roxas stared speechlessly at their friend before them where both Tidus and Axel had their jaws on the floor.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You---"

"Kissed Sora?" Axel asked. Riku nodded and Axel burst to laugh. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you! I don't believe you actually! You kissed Sora?! A boy who you kept calling Alien all this time?! Sora?! That un-cute boy?!" Axel shrieked.

"Sora's cute," said Roxas, glaring at Axel who gulped before he looked at Riku. "So you kissed Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Yes," replied Riku. "I kissed him this morning without knowing why as I stared at his blushing face and I couldn't hold myself at that time so I kissed him!" Riku wailed.

"I-I can't believe you…you kissed Sora…?" Tidus shocked.

"Yes. I kissed him. Now stop asking me why!" Riku hissed.

"Then? After you kissed him, you left him?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, we never talked since then," replied Riku, sighing.

"No wonder Sora looked down," said Axel.

"I-I'm speechless Riku. I mean…I thought you like girls…" said Tidus.

"(Sigh) I don't know what was I thinking at that time…" Riku clutched his hairs and sighed louder.

"Riku," Roxas began. "I know I shouldn't say this but…" Riku looked at him. "You are an idiot to hurt Sora's heart you know that," said Roxas.

"W-What?" Riku startled.

"And here I thought you already knew Sora so much but I guess I was wrong," said Roxas, his eyes strongly upon Riku's that sent shiver to everyone around him before he lifted his butt off the chair and left the canteen.

Riku was speechless; he wanted to kick Roxas right now for saying that to him but at the same time, he admitted it and he knew Roxas was right. But for goodness sake! He only knew Sora for three days! How dare Roxas say he didn't know Sora very much! He only knew Sora for three freaking days! A day where we only can know about age, address and gender (if possible) only!

Then again, Roxas is right. He had hurt Sora. Physically and Mentally.

"Tidus…does Roxas always like that?" Axel asked Tidus.

"I don't know," replied Tidus, glancing at Riku in concern. He had to admit that Roxas was a bit harsh on Riku but he still couldn't believe Riku kissed Sora. He wondered what will Zell's reaction if he found out. _'Probably laughing out loud until his heart burst out…_' thought Tidus and him sweatdropped.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Movie

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 8: Movie. **

Day: Wednesday.

Nightfall.

Riku was forced to stay overnight in Tidus' house again that night. He didn't want to sleep especially with no Jet around and that he can't guarantee there will be no explosion occurred. Well, when he thought about it intently, they did manage not to explode the house without Jet but that time they had Leon and now…only the two of them.

"Sora, Roxas, Axel, Wakka, Zell and Irvine come too!" said Tidus as he threw the pillow of the couch to the floor, making a mountain of pillows where he brought from his room upstairs too. Riku's ears perked at the mention of two names: Sora and Roxas. A sudden fear slowly creeps around his heart when he thought what he will do once the two come.

First, Sora. He didn't know what he should say to the young boy. Should he apologize but it's not like he did it with intention. He was in…vague mode at that time where his body controlled him. Okay, he was bluffing now. He admitted he wanted to kiss Sora but not right there, on the spot, probably could be seen by everyone from his College or High School.

Then Roxas. Boy, he feared that boy the most. Roxas may look a lot like Sora except that spectacle that made them totally different in appearance but Roxas also much more mature than Sora. He may know Roxas for one day, but honestly, that Roxas sounds as if he knew Sora much already. Way much know than Tidus knew Sora and Riku didn't like it one bit.

"Really?" Riku asked, helping Tidus tossed some Potato Chips onto the mountain of pillow along with cool, icy Drinks that wet the pillow in the process. "What are we doing again?" Riku asked, wondering why Tidus called them again tonight since it's not a weekend.

"Nothing," replied Tidus. "Just have some fun and you know what I always do if my dad isn't around."

"Yeah I know very well. A combination of Axel and Tidus without Leon is equal to disaster and adding more Zell and Irvine equal to disastrous," said Riku, snort.

"Hah. And adding Riku more equal to house explosion," said Tidus, grinning at frown Riku.

"You guys forced me to add that Element," said Riku.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. You're still a danger addition in our group," said Tidus, waving his sarcastically while he throwing a packs of chocolate such as Kit Kat, Torrent, Milky, Giant Vanilla and the most they really loved, High Creamy Chocolate Jack. It's a square chocolate that had creamy vanilla at the middle and chestnut almost on every part of the chocolate. What they like the most about the chocolate is that the chocolate was so sour.

_Ding Dong._

In an instant, Tidus dashed out of the living room to the front door and opened it. Riku heard Tidus exclaimed every name he mentioned earlier and that's, to his dismay and nervousness, included Sora and Roxas. He looked over his shoulder as he sat on the couch to see the mentioned peoples entered the living room with grin over their faces, except Sora and Roxas who wore smile.

"Hello Riku!" Zell greeted, hugging the silver-haired boy from behind.

"Ugh. Get off me, Zell," Riku pushed the older guy from him to the floor, laughed when his cheek got freeze from the icy Drinks.

"Come on! Sit around guys. I have bought some new Movies. What do you want to watch?" Tidus asked as he rummaged through the table under the TV and took out some CDs. Everyone checked on it while Riku and Sora just watched them.

"Is this Land of the Dead?" Wakka raised his eyebrow as he examined one of the CDs before he checked the others. "Resident Evil, Silent Hill, The Ring, Dark Water, The Eye, The School, The Grudge…"

"Dude. That one hell of the movies you wanted us to watch. You think this is Friday's Night to watch horror movies?" Zell flinched.

"Aww, I don't have other movies and besides, these movies used to be in Blockbuster," said Tidus. He took one of the Drinks tin and pulled off the cover, sipped it. "So, which one do you want to watch?" Tidus asked.

"Any other movie?" Irvine asked. "Acton movie like James Bond, XXX…"

"James Bond just full of sex. Yuck," said Zell, pointing his finger at his tongue. "I prefer classic one like Troy…"

"Troy also had some sex scenes, idiot," said Irvine.

"At least the main warrior is not as pervert James Bond who kept changing his girl partner!" Zell exclaimed.

"Hey, how about some Romantic movies?" Axel asked, grinning.

"NO!" Everyone minus Sora, Roxas and Riku exclaimed. Axel blinked at all of them before he frowned.

"Really Axel. Most of the romantic movies you choose are so…gay," said Tidus.

"Yeah. Just like last time, you choose Brockback Mountain," said Zell, frowning. Axel pouted cutely.

"Hey Roxas, what about you? What do you want to watch?" Tidus asked.

"…how about Alexandria? I like that movie," said Roxas.

"Ohh! I love Alexandria too! Hehehehe," Axel giggled.

"What about you guys?" Tidus asked the rest. He could see Irvine thought about it first before he nodded followed by Zell who already agreed since he really love classic movie then Riku who just followed whatever they wanted and Sora, who blushingly agreed with whatever Roxas choose. "Alrighty then! Alexandria it is!"

--------------------------------

Zell, Irvine, Tidus and Wakka lay on their stomach on the floor, hugging pillows on their chest while Roxas and Axel leaned against the sofa where both Riku and Sora sat on it. It is obvious if one looked at Riku intently that he wasn't really concentrate on watching the movie despite his mouth munching his favorite High Creamy Chocolate Jack and one hand clutching a tin of Pepsi.

His mind was occupied with the person sitting next to him who hand his feet touched the side of his thigh, hugging the pillow close to his chest. Sora was watching the Alexandria too focus that he didn't realize Riku was staring at him, examining his every figure and expression. He saw Sora wince when stabbing and bloods appeared over the screen, he saw Sora's blushing when Alexandra kissed his best friend whom Riku never care to know the name and he blushed redder than before when the scene of sex shown.

"God…is Alexandria gay?" Irvine asked.

"He is. He did say that woman and children are not as important as money," replied Riku, trying hard to avert himself from looking at Sora.

"No wonder Axel like it," said Wakka.

"Of course! I really love it the part where he cried when his---"

"Don't say it," said Zell, glaring at Axel.

"What? I just wanted to tell the best part," said Axel, pouting.

"It wouldn't be best if you tell us early," said Roxas, smiling. Axel blushed red.

"I wont then," said Axel.

"Wow. You sure know how to make Axel stop from telling the spoil, Roxas," said Tidus, amaze. "Usually he will not care our warning and he will keep telling us the spoil."

"Hehehehe. Axel like you, Roxas," said Zell, giggling.

"Shut up!" Axel whined then he grabbed some chocolate and handed it to Roxas. "Want some?"

"Thanks," said Roxas as he took Kit Kat from Axel's hand, slightly brush his hand and caused the redhead to blush red.

"Hey Sora, want some?" Axel asked Sora.

"Hey, don't give High Creamy Chocolate Jack to Sora," said Tidus, warning.

"Huh? Why not?" Axel blinked.

"That chocolate contained too much sour. Sora will get headache if he ate too much sour," replied Tidus. Riku blinked at Tidus before he looked at Sora who had his mouth covered with the pillow and his cheeks bright pink in embarrassment. Who would have thought Sora sounds allergic to sour, thought Riku. While the rest continued to watch Alexandria, Riku continued to stare at Sora, wondering what other things he will find out about the boy.

"Wuuuuuuuuu! That is so sad!" Axel wailed in Roxas' chest where the TV showed a scene of Alexandria crying over his dead best friend. Riku didn't get it, why does Axel have to cry that loud when it was just acting. Then he found out the rest had their face buried onto their pillows, either to hide they were actually crying or they were embarrassed of having Axel as their friend.

_Sniff_.

Riku's ears perked. He looked to his right to find Sora was burying his face on the pillow too. Except that Riku was sure Sora was crying because of the sniff he heard from Sora. Hell, he was crying too? Why? Because Alexandria loses someone he really loves? Oh, so dramatic.

"Finally! Finish!" Irvine wailed when the scene turned to Credit and quickly turned it off and took out the CDs.

"Boy, that was like…gay," said Zell.

"Wasn't the movie fun? I really like it. Top list in my Ten Top Favorite Romantic Movies," said Axel. Roxas smiled.

"Okay, now how about we play some Sleepover Games?" Tidus asked, facing everyone and without knowing it, they formed a circle.

"No need to play game. I want to know more about Sora and Roxas," said Irvine.

"Good idea! Good idea! I want to know about Rrrrrroxas!" Axel purred.

"All right. You can ask them while I go to get some crisp more," said Tidus as he stood up and went to kitchen with his boyfriend, Wakka.

"So Sora, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, when the first time you start wearing spectacle?" Zell asked.

"Um……Nine years old," replied Sora.

"What about you Roxas?" Axel asked excitedly.

"Same," replied Roxas.

"What's your favorite food?" Irvine asked.

"Anything as long as had not much sour," replied Sora, blushing.

"Why can't you eat too much sour? Are you sick?" Zell asked.

"I guess…I don't really know. Every time I ate too much sour, I get headache," replied Sora, hugging the pillow close to his chest tighter. Riku could sense Sora was not really ready to tell the truth behind his answer.

"Tidus said your father worked in Games Company," said Roxas.

"Yes he did. He produced the games and played them and sometimes he gave it to me when it was fun," said Sora, smiling. "I have many of them in my house and I have finished almost all of them," he added.

"Cool! You know Sora, I never thought a nerd like you love games very much!" Zell exclaimed and got hit by…spatula. Everyone looked at the kitchen to see Tidus' frowning with Wakka's carrying packs of crisps in his arms. "That's hurt! What was that for?"

"Don't call Sora nerd!" Tidus grunted as he flopped next to Zell and whacked him with his fist. "Sora isn't a nerd!"

"He wore spectacle," said Zell.

"That doesn't mean he's a nerd! A nerd is someone who was wearing spectacle and got A+ all the times in exams and Sora never got A+ in his life!" said Tidus. Silent when then broken by Tidus' gasp when he realized what he had just said. He looked at Sora who had wide eyes before to everyone who had shock expression. "Oh shoot! I'm sorry Sora!"

"Hahahaha! And here you told us to watch our mouth! Hahahaha!" Zell laughed.

"Damn it! Shut up Zell!" Tidus hissed then turned to Sora in apologetically expression. "Sora, I'm really sorry. I didn't really mean what I said!"

"N-No, it's okay Tidus," said Sora, shaking his hand and smiled.

"So, what Grade do you usually get, Sora?" Zell asked, grinning.

"Um…B+ or C," replied Sora, blushing.

"Nope, not a nerd," said Zell, shaking his head and got smacked by Tidus. "Ouch!"

"But at least it's better than any of us. I kept getting C all the times and I never get B in my life!" Irvine waved his arms.

"Yeah. Except Riku who kept getting A," said Zell, frowning at Riku. "Sometimes I think he's a nerd."

"What? Say that again and in the next second, you will find yourself eating dirt," said Riku, glaring at Zell.

"Nah…I rather have you hit than your fan girls," said Zell, waving his hand sarcastically.

"Yeah. Riku's fan girls are scary," said Axel. "And non-sexy."

"Are you kidding me? Some of them got nice boobs!" said Irvine.

"Oh, you mean the one with blonde hairs and brown eyes? Nope, I don't like boobs," Axel asked. Irvine's jaws dropped while the rest laughed out loud.

"Dude! She had the biggest boobs in our College! And I wonder why you and Riku aren't so interested on her," said Irvine.

"I am interested on her," said Riku. Everyone looked at him as he ran his fingers over his silvery hairs, making Sora blushed redder and unfortunately, no one saw then. "But I don't like her deep voice."

"What? You have done it with her?" Irvine asked and Riku nodded.

"WHAT?!" Tidus and Axel shrieked loud at the same time, startling Riku and the rest of them except Roxas who was frowning. "Y-You have done sex with her?"

"No. Just make out," replied Riku. "And believe me, she's no good."

"And here I thought you are serious about her," said Irvine.

"I never serious about love relationship," said Riku, glaring at Irvine. "I don't believe in love until I turned twenty-one then."

"I wonder what will your fan girls' reaction when he knew you are not serious about love. I mean…they really love you," said Irvine.

"No, they're not. They just love my body and wealth," said Riku.

"But…you shouldn't play with them if you're not serious," said Sora. Riku stared at him in shock, when then he felt nervous and curious of why Sora said that. "You only hurt them…" added Sora, staring down at the floor. There was a long silent in the living room, everyone was staring at Sora and Riku until Riku, somehow, snorted.

"It's none of your business what I did to those girls," said Riku, without him even had a time to think before it spill out and it was too late for him when he realized he had just say it. He looked elsewhere but his eyes were glancing at Sora's side with from the corner of his eyes, his shoulders hit with boulders when he saw Sora bit his lips. "Sora, I---"

"Well, I'm not like them to think you like them. I have a feeling too!" shouted Sora all of sudden and hit Riku with the pillow, hard, before he ran off.

"Sora!" Tidus called, on his feet and chased after Sora. When he returned, he sighed in tired. "He locked the house…"

"You hurt him again," said Roxas, sounds dangerous that sent shiver to Riku's spine.

"I didn't mean to," said Riku.

"You still hurt him," said Roxas. Axel panicked, the three curious boys stared at Riku and Roxas in confusion, wondering what was that all about.

"Are you hiding something from us?"

----------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Friend

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 9: Friend.**

Day: Thursday.

Riku threw the pillow in frustration that it landed on Tidus who moan.

"Ouch! What do you think you're doing?" Tidus asked as he raised his face over Wakka's shoulder to look at Riku.

"I'm going to College," said Riku.

"What?" Tidus looked around through three bodies. "It's still early, Riku," said Tidus.

"Don't bother to stop me," said Riku as he picked up his bag from the couch. Just when he was to pass the kitchen, Roxas came out and they stared at each other. The memory he wanted to forget suddenly rush into his head and it made Riku felt heavyhearted. "Morning," said Riku before he walked out of the house.

"Jeez. He probably want to avoid you," said Tidus at Roxas before he go back to sleep. Roxas frowned; he looked at the door where Riku had left before he sighed.

'_Maybe he really didn't mean to…'_

"Morning Roxas!" Axel who just walked out of the bathroom wearing only towel around his waist and exposed that tanned amazing chest, enough to make Roxas caught his attention to stare at it.

"M-Morning," said Roxas, somehow he felt he was blushing. Which he did.

"Hehehehe. Love my body?" Axel asked, grinning seductively. Roxas gulped, looked at Axel in disbelieve before he looked elsewhere.

"W-What are you talking about? You should put on some cloth," said Roxas, obviously blushing and it was the first time Axel saw that in Roxas. Roxas felt his cheeks heating up more when Axel peer his face to look at him and had that concern look. He didn't know why but somehow he knew it was because of Axel.

"Are you all right? You're flushing," Axel asked in worried.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to College," said Roxas.

"Wait! I go with you!" exclaimed Axel. Roxas watched as Axel put on his cloth quickly, wearing only jacket and exposed that chest again and black patched jean. After grabbing his bag, he happily clutched Roxas' wrist and dragged the rare-to-blush-boy out of the house, leaving four sleeping boys.

--------------------------------

It was unfortunate and fortune for Riku to meet him in front of his College gate in early morning again. Standing in front of his College's gate, stood Sora who was wearing blue polo with green pant just like every nerd wore especially when he had that thick, large spectacle on his nose and child backpack behind him. Riku wondered if Sora was just standing there or maybe…

"Morning," said Riku as he stood just a few feet away from Sora. Sora glanced at him and instantly his face flushed red. Riku took a step closer.

"M-Morning Riku," Sora bowed, blushing. Riku watched as Sora bit his lips, his hands gripped against his bag's holders tightly and raised his shoulders to his ears level. There was a moment of them silent between then, both of them enjoyed it for a second at the same time too thinking about last's night sleepover, in Riku's case. "Um Riku…I'm sorry for hitting you last night," said Sora.

"Huh?"

"I-I didn't mean to hit you. It's just that…" Sora bit his lips. He opened his mouth but then he closed it back and this process repeatedly happened.

"Sora, it's not your fault," said Riku, sighing. "It's true of what you said. I shouldn't have play with their feelings…"

"Riku…" Sora's big blue eyes looked at him.

"I know it hurt them…but I don't really like them and they're the one who forced me to kiss them by the way," said Riku, smiling weakly. Sora gulped.

"I'm sorry……it must be hard……not to hurt their feelings," said Sora.

"Well, it was nothing compared to when I hurt yours," said Riku, smiling apologetically at shocked Sora. Sora blushed redder than before; he pulled his bag behind him and tightened his hands around the holders. "I…am sorry for hurting your feelings……although I don't know if you hurt but…I know I did…"

"No, it's okay," said Sora, smiling.

"You know Sora…" Riku took another step towards Sora, slowly closing the spaces between them and Sora definitely had cold feet when Riku saw his nervous face and his unmoving feet. "I was wondering…" Riku stopped approximately thirty centimeter before Sora. "If I can know more about you?" Riku asked.

"H-Huh?" Sora blinked.

"I…want to be your friend."

--------------------------------

Tidus placed his lunch on the table and sat down next to Riku, immediately sensed something's up with Riku. It's obvious because Riku was wearing _that_ weird smile as if he had just won a stupid prize over stupid competition and it was killing Tidus to know even though he just sat there for ten seconds to know what's up with Riku. It's not everyday to see Riku wore _that_ smile.

"Ohh! Riku, what's up? Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Axel asked as he joined them with Roxas.

"Nothing," replied Riku, still smiling which is weird because Tidus was expecting Riku to glare at Axel for calling him _idiot_.

"Ohh! Something's up here! Has anything interesting happened after you left Tidus' house?" Axel asked and Tidus glad Axel's a big mouth because he doesn't really want to ask Riku.

"None of your business," replied Riku.

"Is it concern about Sora?" Axel asked and he grinned when Riku looked at him. Tidus knew the answer instantly.

"What? Has anything happened between you and Sora?" Tidus finally brave enough to ask.

"Did you kiss you again?" Roxas asked.

"Quit asking me will you? I was going to tell you anyway," said Riku, sighing. "I have asked him to be my friend."

"Ohh! This is new! Riku asked someone to be his friend instead of someone asked him to be their friend!" exclaimed Axel.

"Really? And I assume Sora accepted it?" Tidus grinned. Riku nodded. "Hah! I knew it!"

"Does that mean you have apologize to him?" Roxas asked. Riku frowned at him.

"Yes I have."

"I'm glad. You have kissed him and hurt him feeling and when you hurt his feeling again last night, I really wanted to kick your ass," said Roxas.

"I just kissed him. Not hurt his feelings," said Riku.

"You really don't know about Sora, do you?" Roxas arched his eyebrow. Riku blinked. "Nope, you don't."

"What? You only met him for less then five days and you sounds as if you knew him that much," said Riku, frowning.

"That may be so true but I know him, still," said Roxas. Riku snorted.

"So guys, what mask are you going to wear on Saturday?" Tidus asked.

"What mask?" Everyone asked.

"Huh? Haven't you heard it's going to be a classic party wearing a custom with classic mask?" Tidus asked. Everyone shook their head. "Ohh! I probably have forgot! Quistis told Irvine and Zell who told me that everyone who go to the party should wear mask to hide their identity and then there's these papers with number on it will be given to everyone and they must find anyone with the same number who will be your partner," said Tidus.

"You have got to be kidding me! Does that mean even if I brought Roxas, there's no possibility I will be him in the party?!" Axel asked. Tidus nodded.

"I don't like this kind of party…" said Roxas.

"Well, no worries! You can depend on Zell and Irvine! They're the one who manage the numbers and give it to peoples!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Somehow I'm getting more worry…" muttered Axel and Riku agreed with that.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Kiss

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 10: Kiss.**

Day: Thursday.

Riku snorted. He ignored every eye of every girl from both College and High School gave towards him when he was leaning against the wall between two gates of the College and High School. He was waiting actually. Waiting for Sora because he had promised him they will be going home together. He knew every girl will be shocked to find him, Riku the Prince of Silver was befriend with Sora, the Nerd from Outer Space but he didn't care.

"Okeeeee! Bye! Bye Sora!" One female voice caught his attention, not due to the voice but because of the name she mentioned. He turned his gaze from the ground to the gate of High School to see a lady with a strange yet unique hair style was waving at Sora.

"Bye Rikku!" Sora waved the lady back before she ran off happily. Riku arched his eyebrow; he watched as Sora looked around until he met his eyes and blushed red. "H-Hi Riku," Sora smiled.

"Who's that?" Riku asked.

"H-Huh? Oh, you mean Rikku," Sora smiled. "She's my new teacher."

"Teacher?" Riku awed. _'With that childish attitude? A teacher?'_

"I know what you're thinking. She's too childish to be teacher," Sora giggled making Riku blush. "Actually she's a student teacher. She'll be teaching us until the end of the year."

"So, her name is Ri-ku?" Riku asked.

"No, Rik-ku. With double 'K'," Sora said.

"Oh…" Riku nodded, somehow relieve. "Anyway, let's go."

"Em."

--------------------------------

They made a stop at Baked Shop, not far from Sora's neighborhood. They stepped inside the Baked Shop to find some teenagers were sitting around one table, drinking their ordered Drinks as well as chatting with each other. Their attention however turned to Riku and Sora and stared at them before they laughed out loud. Riku gave them a glare, which didn't succeeded on making them stop before he pulled blushing, embarrass Sora to the counter.

"Ignore them," Riku said to Sora.

"I-I don't mind," Sora said.

"Well, any cake you like?" Riku asked as he checked on cakes being display by the counter.

"Um…I like Apple Chocolate," Sora said.

"Cheesecake and Apple Chocolate," Riku said to a young woman with long braided hairs and wearing pink dress.

"Here you go," the lady said after she put the cakes into small beautiful boxes and put them inside the plastic, handed to Riku once it's finished. "That would be 4.50 Munny."

"I-I can pay," Sora said when he saw Riku rummaged through his pocket. Before he can even pull his wallet, Riku already take out Ten Munny and received a change from the lady. "Riku…"

"It's okay. My treat," Riku said, smiling. Sora blushed.

"Thank you very much," said the lady.

"Do you want to eat them here or at home?" Riku asked.

"Anywhere you like," replied Sora.

"Okay then. How about outside? The wind is nice," Riku said. Sora nodded. With that, the two of them walked out of the shop and took a seat on the chair found outside, right under a large umbrella. It was like Riku said; the wind was indeed nice and breezy. Sora watched as Riku took out one of the boxes and gave it to Sora after he checked which cake it was. "You want some drinks?" Riku asked.

"I-I have brought one," Sora replied as he showed one big bottle to Riku.

"Okay…I didn't bring any," Riku said then he looked around. "Sora, wait here while I go to buy some drinks, okay?"

"Okay," Sora sipped the straw that he had put in the bottle and gulped the water. Riku smiled before he walked into the shop, meeting the lady again.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked, smiling ever so beautifully.

"I want to buy a bottle of Coke, please," Riku said. The lady nodded and walked to the refrigerator before she went to the counter and handed the Coke to Riku. "Thanks," Riku said and returned back to Sora. "Oh…you have finished your Apple Chocolate…"

"S-Sorry," Sora said, blushing.

"No, no, it's okay," Riku said, smiling ever so handsomely.

"Well, well, well. Look at this. Two very weird couple," said one annoying voice. Riku glared up at the person who was wearing sleeveless sport shirt with _'JAI'_ word imprinted on it and short pant. "What's wrong Riku? Got tired of the beauty and now wanting the less attractive one?"

"Back of Jai," Riku said, stern.

"What's wrong? Embarrass to find that someone saw you have a date with ugly guy?" Jai asked, smirking. If look can kill someone, Jai probably dead by now, his heart was eaten by imaginary ghost Riku created and bloods everywhere around them. But since this isn't like Troy era, so Riku just glared at Jai intently and _deadly_.

"Leave us alone Jai or I ripped you apart," Riku hissed. Jai just laughed.

"Enough Jai," said the weird-haired guy. "We should leave now."

"Ch," Jai cursed before he gave a last glance at Riku and Sora and walked away with the rest of teenagers. Riku kept glaring at Jai even after he was gone around the corner then he looked at sniffing Sora.

"S-Sora, why are you crying?" Riku asked, panic.

"I'm sorry Riku. I-If it wasn't because of me, you wouldn't have…" Sora sobbed.

"No, it's okay Sora. It wasn't really your fault," Riku said, patting Sora's shoulder.

"B-But they insult you because of me…" Sora's teary; crystal clue eyes stared at Riku. Somehow Riku found them to be happy despite it was so large thanks to the glasses.

"Sora, don't you dare to say I shouldn't be your friend," Riku said and he knew he predicted right when he saw Sora gulped and bowed, blushing. "I don't care of what they said about me but I will not leave you from being my friend."

"Riku…" Sora's tears flowed down faster than before. Suddenly, to Riku's surprise, Sora lunged towards him, casing him to fall off the chair and ended up being hugged by Sora. He felt his shirt on chest wet due to the stream of tears and Sora's trembling on top of him. Leaning on his elbow, Riku ran his hand over Sora's hair with his other hand.

"Shh…don't cry…" Riku cooed, caressing Sora's face.

"Riku…I-I'm really sorry…" Sora said, sobbing.

"It's okay," Riku said. He pushed himself to sit up and let Sora looked up at him while still hugging him. Smiling, Riku said, "It's my decision to be your friend and no one can change my mind."

"I-I…thank you Riku," Sora said, blushing as he sat on his legs and wiped his tears. He smiled at Riku cutely despite his look, enough to make Riku's stomach flutter wildly again. And to make things more interesting, Riku caressed Sora's cheek softly before put it at the back of Sora's neck and pulled the younger boy closer.

He saw Sora's eyes widened first before the young boy closed them slowly and peacefully. The spectacle of the young boy slightly tilted when their nose touched as soon as he pressed his lips against Sora's, earning a pleasure sigh from Sora.

After like an eternity, they broke apart and stared into each others' eyes for a long, long time until they heard a cough. They looked up to see the young lady from the shop smiled widely at them with her hands at her hips. The two of them blushed red when they realized they had kissed in public and who knew, someone they knew probably had seen them.

"You guys better go home quick because it's going to be heavy rain," said the lady, pointing up at a dark cloud looming over their island. Riku nodded. He stood on his feet and helped Sora to stand up. After showing gratitude to the lady for managing to stop them before they probably kissed again, they walked towards Sora's neighborhood.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Phone

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 11: Phone.**

Day: Thursday.

After walking Sora home, Riku ran towards his house in passed over human's speed. He cursed at the sky for letting him wet as soon as he arrived his big, white, overlarge yard filled with basketball court and three different types of swimming pools plus beautiful wide gardens with various color of flowers mansion. He entered the mansion without even opening the door since his maids had done it for him and he took a provided towel given by his maid.

He went to the living room which twice as large as both Tidus' kitchen and living room. He saw his father's reading some kind of magazine on the sofa, still wearing his work cloth of black suit and pant with nice tie under his neck. His father was much like him except that he had short silver hair instead of long with silver beard around his chin up and above his lips.

"You're home," said his father.

"Yeah," replied Riku, taking a seat next to his father. His father lowered the magazine he read then looked at his wet, drench son.

"What were you doing?" his father frowned as he pulled Riku's wet, sticky cloth.

"Playing under the rain with Sora," replied Riku, grinning. Truth as he said, they indeed played under the rain for a while though mostly he's the one who play while Sora begged him to go home already. He didn't notice that Sora sounds as if he didn't like the rain despite he too soon play under the rain after being dragged by Riku.

"Sora?" his father arched his eyebrow.

"Oh, just my new friends," said Riku, grinning.

"Your new _friend-friend_ or your new _friend-for-fun-friend_?" Riku's father asked.

"_Friend-friend_," replied Riku, grinning.

"Oh……" His father looked back at the magazine before he looked back at Riku. "You sure she will be your _friend-friend_? Who knew she just wanted your---" His father never got to finish his word when he stunned to see his son's frowning and glaring at him.

"Sora will be my _friend-friend_ just like Tidus, Axel, Zell, Irvine, Kairi, Selphie, Leon and Cloud, he's not like those-those girls who I don't even know their names!" exclaimed Riku, frowning bad. When he looked back at his father who was gaping wide, he blushed and quickly turned his eyes to one small oval aquarium that had small beta fish swimming inside of it, it's beautiful unique scales gave out a reflect color of rainbow.

Riku's father stared at his son in disbelieve. It's not everyday to see his son fighting back what he said and protest of the fact and it's really _rare_ to see his son's blushing red and to make things more interesting for his father was that, his son was talking about a _boy_, not a _girl_. Which very interesting because his son _rarely_ blushed when it came to boy.

"Sorry father," said Riku, bowing.

"No, it's okay," said his father, patting Riku's head.

"It's just that…Sora isn't like any other girls…he's different," said Riku, blushing.

"Well, I'm sorry for doubting you son but…" Riku watched as his father tapped his own chin, thinking deeply except that he was smirking, a smirk that told Riku his father was up to something. "How about you call him here?" His father asked.

"W-What?" Riku startled. "Y-You mean ask him to go here?" Riku asked.

"Yup."

"W-Why?" Riku asked.

"Because I really want to meet a boy who makes my son to _yell_ at me and blush red unusually," replied his father, grinning. Riku groaned, buried his face onto his palms in frustration.

'_I shouldn't have told him…'_

--------------------------------

"_W-What? Your father wanted to see me?"_ Sora's stammering voice heard from the other side of the line.

"Yes. He wanted to see you. He had asked me to ask you to come to my house next Monday."

"_B-But why?"_ Sora asked.

"Well…I guess he wanted to see my new friend…?" Riku replied, grinning though he knew that his father actually wanted to see Sora because he seemed interested on him. "Well? It's okay if you don't want," said Riku though he was hoping for Sora to come so that he can show him his house which soon will be his too if he--- _'What the hell am I thinking?!!!!'_ Riku blushed red.

"_Um-um…do you want me to see your father?"_ Sora asked. Riku blinked. _"I-I mean…I'm scared if he will…"_

"Sora, don't worry about my father. He may look crazy (to me) but he's a friendly guy and okay," said Riku, knowing Sora was worried if his father will ever laugh at him. _'Though I doubt he won't do it…'_

"_Um…Okay then,"_ replied Sora, smiling.

"Uh…is that okay for what I said or okay for _'Okay I'll go there'_?" Riku asked, excited.

"_Okay, I'll go there,"_ replied Sora, giggling when he heard a happy yelp from Riku. _"What time should I go?"_ Sora asked.

"Well, my father will only be home around seven o'clock so I guess I'll pick you up at six-thirty o'clock. Is that okay?"

"_Um, I can walk there. You don't need to fetch me,"_ said Sora.

"No, it's okay. I want to do it and beside, I really want to use the new car my dad bought for me."

"_W-Wow, you have a car already. That's cool Riku,"_ said Sora.

"Uh…um…thanks Sora," said Riku, blushing. He had been praised many times already by thousands of girls and boys from the moment he was born until now but never in his life he felt butterfly wild wanted to emerge from his stomach whenever they praised him. and Sora was the first person ever able to do that to him. Somehow Riku knew the praise wasn't to impress him or to make him feel better but a sincere one coming from Sora and it made him so, so, so happy.

"_What kind of car is it?"_ Sora asked, interrupting his thought.

"Oh, Black Porsche," replied Riku, grinning.

"_That's so cool! You already have car at your current age!"_

"Well yeah. My father really spoiled me even though I don't want it," said Riku. "But then again, I want to ride it and you will be the first person ever to ride it with me." Sora blushed red, definitely happy and confuse that Riku wanted him to be the first one to ever ride his new Porsche car with him.

"_Really?"_

"Yup! But hey, don't tell Axel or Tidus that my father had bought new car for me. I don't want them to ride the car before us," said Riku.

"_That's…really sweet, Riku,"_ said Sora, enough to make Riku stunned and blushed reddish. After that, they stayed silent for a while, enjoying each others' presence though they could only hear their own breathing, but it was enough for them to know they're still in line.

"Hey Sora," Riku began.

"_Yes?"_

"Are you wearing spectacle right now?" Riku asked. Sora stunned. He quickly looked at himself through the mirror opposite of his bed and saw himself without spectacle.

"_Um…no. Why?"_ Sora asked.

"……Nothing," replied Riku, he starting to imagine what does Sora look like if he didn't wear any spectacle. Sora's face popped before him with thick and large glasses. Frowning, Riku tried to move the thick and large glasses, his heart beating faster than before when the glasses on Sora's nose slowly gone…fading…Sora's glasses-less face slowly clear…Riku excited…

"Riku, have you seen the fish's food?"Riku startled. The image of Sora's face popped gone in a blink of eye as soon as his father's voice entered his ears.

"ARGH!" Riku shouted, startling Sora from the other side of the line. "It's in the third cupboard!" shouted Riku to his father downstairs.

"Right! Got it!" His father said. Riku cursed when then he realized he was still in line with Sora.

"Err…Sora?"

"_I-Is something's wrong Riku?"_ A concern tone of Sora heard.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine. Just…my father interrupted me…" Riku hissed.

"_Oh…okay. Um Riku…"_

"Yes?"

"_My dad told me to go sleep…"_ said Sora. _"Sorry Riku."_ Sora seemed to know Riku disappointed that he had to go now.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll…go to your house tomorrow?" Riku asked.

"_Um…Okay."_ Silent. _"Goodnight."_

"Nite."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Milk

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 12: Milk.**

Day: Friday.

Riku pressed the bell of Sora's house. While listening to the music of 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru, he stuffed his hands into his pocket of blue jean. He was wearing a yellow nice sleeveless cloth with crossed black belt across his chest and white shirt that had long sleeve more than his wrist. He had to fold his cloth until it reached his elbow, making him look cooler than before. He tapped the floor with his sneaker, waiting for Sora to get the door.

The door opened in a swift without him realizing it, almost hitting his nose if he ever took a step forwards more before. He blinked at the person who had opened the door; a man wearing everything in black, shirt, trouser, slipper, hairs and even his eyes were black, his face was so grim reminded him of Leon except this man much…old and mature.

"Err…morning, sir," said Riku. _'This must be Sora's father…'_ thought Riku.

"Riku, I presume?" the man asked, arching his one eyebrow.

"Y-Yes sir," said Riku.

"Get in," said the man, stepping aside. Riku gulped. He took off his sneakers and stepped inside the house. He waited for the man to close the door and followed him to the living room where a bowl of candies were placed on the empty table before and many CDs games scattered around the room with PS3 standing before the TV. "Sora, your friend is here," the man said.

"B-Be down there!" Riku heard Sora's stammering voice then the sound of door closed upstairs followed by fast footsteps descending. Riku whirled around just in time to see Sora's foot left the last stair, smiling shyly at him. Sora was wearing patched fire-color long sleeve shirt and green loose pant. Despite he was still wearing his ribbon spectacle; Riku couldn't help but think Sora looked cute. "R-Riku…"

"Hey Sora," Riku smiled.

"Um…" Sora blushingly looked around then Riku saw Sora frowned, cutely. "Dad, y-you have messed the living room. I thought I told you not to…" Sora pouted cutely, kneeling on the floor to gather the scattered CDs and neatly pile it up.

"I play the new game they told me to test them," said his father, scratching his already mess short black hair. "It's boring."

"I-I don't care that. But you shouldn't mess the living room…Riku's here…" muttered Sora, embarrassed his father had just showed Riku how his father's living in his house.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all," said Riku.

"Humph. I'll play upstairs in your room," said Sora's father as he grabbed the plastic bag filled with CDs games and walked upstairs. Just he was about to be gone around the stairs, he stopped and glared at Riku without reason. "No funny doing in my house," he said before he further goes upstairs.

"Aww dad…" Sora slapped his hand over his face, causing his glasses to tilt. For a second, Riku wished Sora's glasses will fall off so that he could see Sora's face without glasses… "I'm sorry Riku. My dad always in a mess…when he played games," said Sora, blushing.

"I can understand that. My father also always in a mess whenever he read novels. Books everywhere in his study room," said Riku, smirking.

"I guess every father's like that, huh?" Sora asked, chuckling. God, Riku felt his stomach going wild he thought he wanted to vomit. "Um…I'm going to make drinks. Why don't you sit down, Riku?" Sora smiled before he vanished into the kitchen. Instead of following Sora's words, he followed Sora to the kitchen and watched as Sora took out a box of milk and cookies out of the cupboard.

"Nice, cookies," Riku grabbed the cookies boxes from Sora's hand, brushed slightly against his hand causing both of them blushed red. Riku eyed flushing Sora before he bit the cookie. _'Damn……it's just a blush…'_ thought Riku, melting the cookie in his mouth and swallowed it along with its chocolate chip.

"Do you want milk or any other drink, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Just milk please," replied Riku. Sora nodded. He poured the milk into one glass with a picture of Jet, Tidus' father imprinted on it and gave it to Riku who gladly took it, again, their hands slightly brushed. Sora quickly pulled his hand away, blushing redder than before. He sat opposite of Riku, watching the older boy's biting the cookies and sipping the glass of milk. He chuckled; find it funny when he saw a white ring of milk around the older boy's lips. "What?" Riku blinked.

"Your lips…" Sora chuckle again. "The milk…" Sora couldn't hold it anymore so he laughed out loud, cutely of course, clutching his stomach while watched Riku who stared at him in amaze.

'_Oh hell…'_ Riku blushed when his stomach fluttered.

"I-I'm sorry," Sora smiled. He stretched his hand, gently wiped the milk around Riku's lips using his hand softly that sent shiver down to Riku's spine. Riku gulped as Sora drew his hand and licked the finger he used to touch Riku's lips. "Hehehehe. It's funny when your lips had milk," said Sora, giggling. Then he realized Riku was staring at him in shock and cheeks flush red. "Riku?"

'_What did he do that for? Why is he licking that finger? Oh god…'_ Riku banged his forehead against the table, burying his face into his folded arms afterwards.

"R-Riku?" Sora startled by Riku's sudden action. He walked over to his new friend, wondering what's up with him. "Riku?" Sora leaned down to listen to Riku's mumbling. "What is it?" Sora asked, leaning down again.

"I said, what did you---ARGH!!!!" Riku shrieked when he saw Sora's face close to his, causing Sora to startle too and fell backwards, but not before he managed to grab Riku's front shirt and pulled him along onto the floor. Both yelp in shock and Sora winced as his back collide the floor, plus Riku's body on his. "Ouch…" Riku's head slightly fuzzy from the sudden change of gravity. He shook his head, blinking for a couple of time to find himself staring at blue eyes many times.

"Um…Riku…" Sora blushed red.

"…Sora……" Riku blushed red.

They stared at each other for a long, long time. None made a move at all and both of them could feel each others' breath against each others' faces. Sora felt drowning into those eyes belonged to Riku. Blue yet at the same time it was green. The color was more like an ocean where we can see from above. So clear and non-contaminated, so beautiful…so gorgeous too.

Meanwhile Riku was thinking the same too except that he complimented Sora was more cute than gorgeous. Yes, despite those thick and large glasses, Sora looked cute and adorable especially those red lips…god, whenever Riku stared at those lips, he couldn't hold himself. He will feel his heart beating so fast and loud that even Sora could probably able to hear it…or feel it.

"Riku…um…your body is crushing me…" said Sora softly though deep inside his heart, he didn't mind at all.

"So…?" Riku asked. Sora blinked. "You want me to get off your body?" Sora unwillingly nodded and Riku mentally kicked his head. "I don't want to," said Riku and he definitely kicked his head and body mentally for saying that. He saw Sora's expression shocked and surprised, disbelieve of what Riku just said. _'God…those blue eyes…'_

"W-What do you mean, Riku?" Sora blushing redder than before.

"I said…" Riku leaned. His hands now holding Sora's wrists firmly but not firm enough to cause the boy under him to wince then so that Sora wouldn't push him…though he doubted that. "I don't want to let you go…" said Riku softly, his breathing slapping Sora's face as he leaned closer, eye contact never broken and before either of them knew it, they felt their lips occupied.

Like before, it was just lips on lips without any tongue involvement. Riku break the lips contact but yet not finished. He caressed Sora's lips again using his softly and gently that he earned a soft and pleasure moans from the brunet beneath him. He released Sora's hands slowly, after he guarantee Sora wont push him away, he brought his hands up to cup Sora's cheeks, feeling the warmness from the boy.

"Riku…" Sora moaned softly between the peek of kiss.

'_Damn it!'_ Riku's head wildly screamed for his body to just fuck the boy on the spot and he probably did it.

"_Ahem."_

They stopped whatever they did. Riku looked behind over his shoulder and gulped. Standing by the arched ceiling, stood Sora's father who had his arms crossed, foot tapping on the floor and eyes dangerously killing Riku's intent to fuck Sora. Riku gulped more, he looked down at eye-widened-Sora before they both scramble standing up and blushingly looked down at the floor.

"Nine o'clock in the morning and you already have a nerve to do sex in my kitchen," said Sora's father.

"D-Dad, we weren't doing---"

"Silent Sora," said Sora's father, intently looked at his Sora that enough to make Sora shut his mouth up before he looked at Riku. "You," he pointed at the silver-haired boy. "OUT."

"B-But dad---"

"Out now," said Sora's father, pointing at the door entrance. Riku glanced at Sora from the corner of his eyes to see the boy was biting his own lips in guilty, also glancing at him, before he looked back at Sora's father. Sighing, Riku walked pass the man to the entrance of the house.

"Riku…" Riku looked over his shoulder; Sora was standing next to his own father, giving him an unexpected thing Riku never thought of. A smile.

"I'll…call you tonight," said Riku, smirking. Sora nodded and Riku knew it was a good sign, especially when Sora's father just snorted and walked upstairs. Riku grinned wider. "Yeah, I'll call you tonight!"

----------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Cancel

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 13: Cancel.**

Day: Friday.

As Riku promised, he called Sora that night. At first he was nervous because he was afraidSora's father will be the one who will answered the phone and his prediction came true. He heard a pierce voice from the other side of the line as soon as the phone picked up. Due to nervousness and fear of Sora's father to death, Riku silent for a long, long time.

'_Honestly Riku! You acted as if a boyfriend istrying to pass through your girlfriend father's security phone!'_ thought Riku, cursing.

"_Hello?"_ The voice getting annoyed.

"Hello sir," Riku gulped. There was a silent from the other side of the line for ten seconds.

"_It's you,"_ said Sora's father as if he said to someone he really hated.

"Y-Yeah, it's me," Riku said. "Uh…is Sora there?" he asked. Another silent.

"_SORA!"_ shouted Sora's father all of sudden, piercing through Riku's eardrum.

"_Y-Yes dad?"_ Riku's heart lightened when he heard Sora's voice.

"_Your perverted boyfriend called you,"_ said Sora's father. Riku's jaw dropped on the floor.

'_Perverted? EXCUSE ME!'_ Riku frowned.

"_Boyfriend? Who?"_ Sora asked in a tone of innocent. Somehow it hurt Riku's heart.

"_That silver-haired boy who had snogged you this morning," _replied Sora's father. Both Sora and Riku sweatdropped.

"_Y-You mean Riku?"_ Sora finally realized and he was blushing red. _"H-He's not my boyfriend! He's just my friend!"_ exclaimed Sora.

'_Ouch,'_ thought Riku.

"_Whatever. Here,"_ said Sora's father. Riku heard a sound of rustle and his heart leapt in happy when he heard Sora's melody voice.

"_R-Riku?"_

"Hey Sora," Riku grinned crazily.

"_Stop at midnight,"_ Riku heard Sora's father voice.

"_Okay."_ Riku listened carefully as footstep slowly fading and gone completely, replaced by Sora's voice. _"Riku…"_

"Sora…"

"_Um…sorry about my dad. He thought we were…"_

"Nah, its okay," said Riku. _'Though I wish we were,'_ he thought.

"_And Riku…"_

"Yes?"

"_Has Tidus tell you?"_

"Tell me what?"

"…_I guess he hadn't…"_ Riku blinked at Sora's sad tone. He wondered what's wrong with Sora. Had something happened? Suddenly there was ding dong from outside.

"Oh, wait Sora," said Riku before he put down the phone and opened the door entrance, greeted by solemn face of Tidus, happy face of Axel and smiling Roxas though he could see he was twitching. "Err…night?" Riku closed the door but not before Tidus pushed it open harshly and strode into the living room. Riku blinked, he closed the door again and followed the three guys. "What's wrong?"

"It's Sora," said Tidus.

"What about him?" Riku asked, arching his eyebrow.

"He can't go to the Party tomorrow!" Tidus sounds whining.

"WHAT?!" Riku shocked.

"It's true! It's true! He had just called Tidus and told him he couldn't come tomorrow! So that's mean I can ask Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, raising his arms in joy.

"Wait!" Riku quickly ran to the phone and picked it up. "Sora?" The three stunned. "Why can't you come tomorrow?" Riku asked.

"_Um…I just can't,"_ replied Sora.

"But Sora, we have found your partner already," said Riku. _'And I really wanted to be with you...'_

"_I know…and I have already apologized to Roxas. But I really can't come…"_ said Sora.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Riku asked, worried.

"_N-No. I'm fine. It's just that………"_

"Yes…?"

"_I just can't…"_ said Sora in apology tone. _"I'm sorry Riku…"_

"Sora…" Riku sighed. "All right then…"

"_I-I'm really sorry Riku. I wish I could come but…I just can't…"_ Riku already imagined Sora's expression right now. The young boy probably bit his lips, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders slumped, holding the handset tightly and tried not to cry. Such a beautiful image…Riku thought. _"Um…since I can't come tomorrow…who will Roxas go with?"_ Sora asked, sniffing.

'_He's crying…damn,'_ Riku cursed silently. He looked at Tidus, Axel and Roxas before he put his hand on the speaker, "Hey Roxas, who will you go to the dance tomorrow with?" Riku asked.

"I have no choice but to go with Axel," Roxas replied , shrugging.

"Don't say that! Say _'I am more than glad to go with Axel!'_" exclaimed Axel. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well, it seems that Axel took the opportunity to take Roxas to the dance," said Riku, answering Sora's question.

"_Really? Hehehehe. I knew Axel really want to go to the dance with Roxas,"_ said Sora, giggling.

"Hey, you don't go to the dance not because you want to give an opportunity for Axel, do you?" Riku asked, glaring at Axel. Axel blinked cutely and innocently.

"_No! No! Not because of that,"_ replied Sora.

"Yeah…you better not be cause if you were, I will kick Axel's butt and I'm sure Roxas more than happy to cooperate me when it come to this," said Riku, grinning at Roxas who gave him thumb up. Axel pouted cutely; tugging Roxas' sleeve that somehow defeated to those puppy eyes and sighed as he let Axel giggly hugged him.

"_Aww, please don't hurt Axel. It's not his fault…"_ said Sora.

"Don't worry. We won't tell you once we beat him," said Riku.

"_Riku!"_ Sora pouted.

"Hahahaha! Just kidding Sora! Just kidding," said Riku, laughing when Sora pouted more.

"_Um Riku…I think I should go now…my dad's watching me,"_ said Sora.

"Right…goodnight then," said Riku.

"_Goodnight,"_ said Sora.

"Oh and Sora," Riku called before Sora hanged up.

"_Yes?"_

"Sweet dream."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Dance

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 14: Dance.**

Day: Saturday.

The day everyone had been waiting finally come. Everyone including Tidus and Wakka (who can't wait to dance together without worrying about their secret exposed to the school since they were using masks), Axel (the most excited one because he can't wait to dance with Roxas), Zell and Irvine (who can't wait to do prank to couples) and even Leon and Cloud (who weren't from either High School and College and just want to dance).

But not Riku. He wasn't in the mood to go to the dance today. It's pretty annoying for him when every girl asked him to go to the dance with them that some of them even begged on their knees. Usually Riku will gave up after a couple of times being begged and the lucky girl will screamed like crazy claiming _'I'm Riku's date! I'm Riku's date! I'm Riku's date!'_ and ended up being beaten by the rest of the girls, but not now.

Though the begging from those girls getting worsen especially each of them called him every one minute during midnight at him that he decided to pull off the plug and slept only for three hours because his father brought him to Mask Shop for him to wear during party. He didn't want to go actually but his father forced him, said that gentleman should go there and shouldn't let girl await for him.

But he still didn't want to go. Tidus, Axel, Zell, Irvine, Wakka and even Leon and Cloud coaxed him to go there though they didn't knew why he didn't want to go there but Riku still refused. Until it was Roxas's turn. Boy, Roxas sure know how to make him go there just by a simple sentence consisted of nine words.

_Sora told me to tell you to go there._

Riku didn't understand. Why would Sora want him to go to the stupid party? Damn, he had a soft spot for the boy and he sure didn't like it though deep down inside, he readied to do anything for the boy.

'_I think I'm going to get crazy with this flutter stomach…'_ thought Riku as he entered the hall of his College. It was dark, light only by the colorful neon by the wall and the dancing ball at the center of the ceiling that gave out glitter around the floor and the wall. There were hundreds of peoples dancing on the floor, some were making out at the corner, some were eating the provided food and some were singing on the stage.

'_And what's good this party going to give to me?'_ thought Riku, frowning. He pulled out his Mask from his pocket and wore it, exposing only his lips. It was a black plus red mask with white pattern at the side next to his eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black jean with hole on his knees, a red wristband wrapped around his right wrist and his left arm was quarterly covered with black silk which connected to the glove on his left hand.

He looked like a thief, a gorgeous thief.

"Hello Riku!" Zell who was wearing his usual cloth consisted of blue shirt jacket and silver pant with silver mask greeted him and handed him a small paper. "Your number! We will announce 'Searching Partner Moment' in no long time!" exclaimed Zell before he vanished in the crowd. Riku looked at the number and groaned.

19.

"A very weird number for me…" he muttered. He stuffed the paper into his pocket and walked through the crowds, earned squeal from his fan girls who recognized him due to his only-silver-hair. But he ignored them because he wasn't in the mood. After walking through crowds of squealing girls, he managed to survive and met Axel and Roxas.

Axel was wearing a demon's cloth, everything in red and black. His red shirt loosening around his waist and his black trouser reached the floor. His mask was red like blood, making his emerald eyes very obvious. Roxas however, was wearing simple white cloth and white trouser but covered with black long jacket and gloves around his hands. His mask was simple, colored white making his blue eyes like the sky around the clouds.

'_Wish it was Sora…'_ thought Riku.

"Hey Riku! Looking good!" Axel said, grinning.

"Thanks," said Riku.

"Really! I like the silk around your left arm. Make you look like gangster yet again…you look cool too," said Axel.

"So, what's your number?" Roxas asked.

"Nineteen," replied Riku. "What about you?"

"We both got twelve," replied Axel, smirking. "Zell and Irvine gave both boy and girl's same number to us."

"And do I need to ask they did the same to Tidus and Wakka too?" Riku smirked.

"Yeah they did. It was, after all, Tidus who asked them to give them both boy and girl's numbers," said Axel.

"(Sigh) Lucky you. I'm not in the mood to dance with any girls or boys," said Riku.

"Don't worry! I bet someone very beautiful will be your partner!" Axel exclaimed, patting shoulder in assure.

"Hahahaha. Thanks," said Riku.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the hall, Kairi and Selphie were leaning against the wall near the door, waiting for another girls students to enter and gave them the paper with number on it. They watched their clock, ten minutes until the 'Searching Partner Moment' event will take place and they will close 'Giving Number' session.

"I'm bored…" Selphie whined.

"Just ten more minutes Selphie. I can't believe Quistis and Riona made this kind of party. It's really stupid and peoples probably disappointed they can't have a dance with someone they wanted," said Kairi.

"(Yawn) I am really bore. Aren't there any girl's coming to the party?" Selphie asked, looking around. Then she saw a lost girl in front of them. Why does she look like she was lost? Well, she was looking around the place repeatedly and her wings behind her wriggle in nervousness. Is that even a real wing? "Hey, that girl looked lost," said Selphie.

Kairi looked at the girl and nodded. "Come on, let's help her," said Kairi, walking towards the girl. "Hello," Kairi patted the girl, earning a small yelp from the girl.

The girl whirled around to face her and gulped. She was wearing everything in white, her cloth was simple, sleeveless and her skirt almost reached her knees where the rest of her legs covered by white silky trouser. Behind her was two wings of an angel, no doubt she was an angel considering she wore a white mask with feathers at both side.

'_Hmm…something's…a little bit off…'_ Kairi thought as she examined the nervous girl before her.

"Um…is this the hall where party being hold?" The girl asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Selphie chirped as she handed a paper to the girl. "This is your number! There will be 'Searching Partner Moment' where each number will be called and when your number is up, you must go to the center and meet your destiny partner!" exclaimed Selphie, giggling.

"T-Thank you," said the girl before she entered the hall. Kairi frowned, she looked at blinking Selphie.

"Say…she sounds familiar…" Selphie said.

"You think so? I think so," said Kairi.

"Wonder who she is," said Selphie, tapping her chin.

--------------------------------

"Ladies and gentleman of both Destiny High School and College! I am your host of the party, Zell and this gentleman next to me wearing cowboy costume is none other than the famous cowboy gentleman in Destiny College, Irvine! We two will help you to whatever you needed but now, it is time for the moment we have been waiting for - 'Searching Partner Moment'!" Zell exclaimed and cheers could be heard from the floor.

"Now, I'm sure almost all of you have been given a paper with number imprinted on it and no, it's not a lucky number to obtain a prize," said Zell.

"I think it is a lucky number. Just think you will have a chance to dance with the most beautiful girl in the world when you're actually ugly," said Irvine. The crowds laughing and some were agreed.

"Right…" Zell said sarcastically. "Anyway, I want you to look at the number and mesmerized it because Irvine and I will call each number and I want the two people of boy and girl who had the mentioned number to step forwards and met your partner for the dance party. Is that clear?" Zell asked and everyone nodded. "Good. Now, let's the moment began! Irvine, if you may."

"Right-to Zell! Thank you very much. Now, the first number is…Number 1!" Irvine exclaimed. Riku saw two peoples emerged from both sides of boy and girl, his jaw almost dropped when he recognized the two of them.

'_Shoot. Is that Tidus wearing a dress?!'_ Riku asked himself. Indeed, it was Tidus because he was the one with pink dress and mask waving at him despite he was wearing his mask, Tidus still called him.

"Riku!" Tidus grinned wide before he and Wakka (who else) danced at the corner. After that, it was number followed by three and so on until it was twelve where Riku heard Axel's squealing like a girl ran from the boys' side towards the center and hugged Roxas who came from the girls' corner. And Riku swore he heard the boys were yelling at Axel for getting such mysterious yet pretty _girl_.

Riku sighed in tire. He wasn't really in the mood to dance right now. He looked at his mobile phone with Sora's house phone on it, he frowned more. _'Maybe I should call him…'_ thought Riku and he was about to do that when Zell and Irvine called his name.

"And can Number nineteen of both sides step forwards to the center? Riku, I know you got that number!" Zell grinned when the girls squealed and cried in desperate.

"Damn you," Riku cursed. He grandly walked towards the center and waited for the girl who was lucky to have the same number like his to step forward and they will dance happily ever after. Except Riku wouldn't be happy because he wasn't in the mood. The girls screaming louder than before, killing the background music as they asked each other who got the same number.

"Is there Number nineteen from girl's side?" Irvine asked. Then the scream getting louder from the back and everyone watched as one girl with white cloth and feathery mask stepped forward, or pushed by the Riku's maniac fan girl, to the center, almost fell flat on the floor if Riku hadn't caught her on time. The girls screamed in despair. "Ah! The lucky girl Number nineteen is here!"

"Holy mama mia! That one holy beautiful girl!" said one of the boys.

"Yeah! Just look at that body!"

"I never knew there's such a girl in our College!"

"Maybe she's from High School."

"Yeah, could be. Just look at the body size. Probably a junior."

"Wow, Riku's lucky to have an angelic girl to be his partner," said Axel. Roxas frowned at this. Not because of what Axel said (okay…so he's jealous a little…little) but the fact that the girl looked something's off.

While everyone was chattering of how beautiful the girl who looked like angelic, Riku was drowning in those blue eyes who happened to be belonged to the said girl from Heaven. The blue was so clear and beautiful that if he stared at it in another ten seconds, he probably died from drown or died from holding his breath for three minutes.

"S-Sorry," said the girl, pushing Riku gently and patted her white skirt. Riku gulped when the blue eyes stared at him again and saw the girl's cheeks colored in bright pink after she looked at the floor. "Um…"

"Wanna dance?" Riku's head kicked him mentally when he realized he had just said that. He sensed the girl startled and stared at him in shock before she shyly nodded and took the hand he already stretched. As soon as the hand contacted, Riku felt the very same familiar flutter in his stomach and his nerve jolted like electricity. Despite that, he still placed his other hand at the girl's waist and began, they danced.

--------------------------------

'Searching Partner Moment' finished just half an hour ago and peoples were now dancing on the floor with their partner or just sat by the tables to chat or eat food in Wakka's case. Riku and his partner were in 'sitting around the table' category and they had not talked since twenty minutes ago after they finished dancing. It was tiresome for Riku, but at the same time, he feel…shocked.

"Phew! I'm tired!" Axel said as soon as he flopped down the chair next to Riku while Roxas sat next to the girl.

"I don't think I want to go to the dance party next time," said Roxas.

"Aww Roxas, does that mean you don't like me?" Axel pouted.

"Please Axel. I will never hate someone who had caused me vomit due to the spinning dance," said Roxas, smiling ever so genuinely. Axel sweatdropped. After making sure and confident that Axel will not talk about 'you hate me' conversation, Roxas shifted his attention from his partner to Riku's partner who seemed to be very, very nervous. "Hi," Roxas smiled.

"H-Hi," said the girl.

"So, are you from High School or College?" Roxas asked.

"H-High School," replied the girl.

"You're very nervous, girl," said Axel, grinning.

"G-Girl?" The girl choked and her already-flush-face turned redder than before. "I-I'm sorry Riku but I want to go to toilet first," said the girl before he left. Axel and Roxas blinked then they looked at grinning Riku.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"Apparently, that girl you called _girl_, is not a girl at all," said Riku. Axel blinked. "She's a he who got lost and was given a number from Kairi and Selphie," said Riku.

"WHAT?!" Axel shrieked. "Y-You're telling me beautiful, pretty, sexy, adorable and unimaginable beauty girl is actually a _BOY_?!" Axel asked. Riku nodded.

"I was pretty shock at first too when s-he told me during the dance," said Riku. Indeed, he was shocked and the reason they stopped the dance was also because of that. Like Axel said, how come a beautiful, pretty, sexy, adorable and unimaginable beauty girl with clear blue eyes was actually a _boy_? Well, this showed Riku how powerful God was and Riku wasn't even regretted it.

He had been watching the mysterious boy for a long time since they stopped the dance and he could see the boy was one very nervous boy because every time their eyes met, he always blushed redder than before and looked down at the uninteresting table. And somehow it looked familiar especially when he felt those flying butterflies in his stomach.

"That explain a plain chest _she_ had," said Roxas.

"So…" Axel's shock face turned into a sly one. "How is he? Good?" Axel asked, grinning slyly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku glared at Axel.

"Do you have someone in your mind now?" Axel asked. Riku arched his eyebrow. He wasn't going to answer that but somehow someone's face floated before him and he couldn't help but to smile when he found out who it was.

'_Sora…'_ Riku smiled dreamily. Of course, he would never forget about Sora, the adorable, cute and funny boy he had just met a week ago in Tidus' room despite his thick and large glasses. Come to think of it, Sora just like the boy he had partnered with and there was a moment where Riku thought the boy was Sora but he quickly neglected that because Sora wouldn't be here.

"Um…" The boy's voice caught Riku's attention.

"Yes? Is something's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"I-I have to go home," said the boy.

"Already? Aww…and we haven't known much about you yet," Axel pouted.

"S-Sorry. Maybe next time?" The boy grinned, showing his really clear and white teeth.

'_Not Sora all right,'_ thought Riku. "Okay. Do you want me to walk you home?" Riku asked.

"N-No need. I can walk by myself," replied the boy, smiling.

"All right then. See you," said Axel, waving hand as the boy ran off out of the hall. Once he gone, Axel gasped. "Oh shoot! I forgot to ask his name!"

'_Oh shoot all right! I have been spending times with him for almost two hours yet I don't even know him much at all,'_ thought Riku, cursing at himself for being stupid and being off-guard against the beauty the boy had. Sighing, Riku stood up. "I think I go home too," said Riku.

"What? There's going to be slow music around," said Axel.

"Do you see my partner around?" Riku asked. Axel shook his head. "Good. That's mean I'm free from dancing," said Riku and he left the hall, not before he passed through the crowds of fan girls.

"Hey Roxas…" Axel began after a long silent.

"Yes Axel?"

"Wanna dance again?" Axel asked, grinning slyly and seductively at Roxas. Roxas stared at his partner for a long, long time, wondering how the hell did he agreed to Axel's proposal to become his partner in the first place when he didn't really like annoying guy especially someone like Axel. Then again, someone tends to experience new things and needed some changes, and once, Roxas never regretted it.

"Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Insomnia

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 15: Insomnia.**

Day: Saturday.

Riku can't sleep even after two hours returned from the dance and slumped on his wide bed. He shifted his face to the side to find himself staring at the phone on the bedside table, his mind twisted on whom should he called at the middle of the night. Once, he want to call Tidus to ask about the angelic boy but he knew Tidus was busy with Wakka right now probably, then Kairi and Selphie who had given the paper to the angelic boy or to Roxas who probably knew about the angelic boy since he's---

'_Oh shoot! What the hell am I thinking? I didn't know that boy and I should be thinking about Sora right now!!!!!!'_ Riku yelled at his head. _'But…'_ Riku frowned. No matter how hard he tried, the picture of the angelic boy couldn't get off of his mind. The beautiful mask that covered half of the face, exposing only the beautiful, pouted, red and adorable lips kept floating before him.

'_Oh shoot…am I falling for him…?'_ Riku frowned again. Falling? As is in _love_? Riku? Love? That's a very weird combination because Riku never really serious about love. Real love only happen when people reached twenty-one years old and Riku only eighteen years old so it's not a real love. Probably just a crush. A crush on both Sora and the angelic boy. _'Hell…I'm gay,'_ he thought.

Sighing, Riku reached for the phone and dialed Sora's number since he's one of the two boys whose faces kept floating before him.

"_Hello?"_ Riku's heart leapt and wild swirling in his stomach upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Hello Sora," Riku smiled, he could hear Sora's gasp from the other side of the line.

"_R-Riku? Y-You still awake?"_

"Yup. I can't sleep," replied Riku as he pulled his pillow and placed it on his lap, his other arm rested on it. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping right now?" Riku asked, curious because the phone only ringing twice and Sora already picked it up. So he assumed it was probably because Sora hadn't gone to sleep and that…he was probably waiting for someone's call.

Riku frowned at the thought.

"_I-I'm waiting for Roxas' call…"_ replied Sora.

"Roxas? What for?" Riku asked jealousy in his tone but Sora was too oblivious and too innocent to notice that.

"_W-Well, he promised to call me once the dance end…but…"_

"He still hasn't call you," said Riku, nodding.

"_Yes…I wonder something's happened to him…"_ muttered Sora softly.

"Oh, don't worry about him. I bet he's probably in Axel's house right now," said Riku, nodding as he agreed with himself. _'Axel probably forced him to come to his house and they probably make out right now,'_ thought Riku.

--------------------------------

"(Snore)"

"(Mumble)

"(Snore)"

"(Pouts)"

"Shut up will you?" Roxas smacked Axel's head before he returned back to sleep and ignored the pouts coming out from Axel's mouth. He cursed at himself for being stupid to fall for such emerald puppy eyes Axel had used against him so that he agreed to sleep overnight in Axel's night, which he did. And now, sleeping on Axel's bed, he couldn't stand the whining boy next to him who wanted to get goodnight kiss from him.

"But Roxas, I wanna goodnight kiss," Axel whined.

"For goodness sake Axel. I'm not homo," said Roxas, he thought about it for a while before he nodded. "Yes, I'm not homo towards you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel frowned, crossing his arms while leaning against the headboard.

"That's mean, I don't mind kissing anyone else but you," said Roxas causing Axel to frown. There was a long silent that Roxas started to think Axel probably not wanting to talk about so he closed his eyes. But not until he felt a hand gripped on his arm and turned him over, in an instant, Roxas found himself staring into deep, serious emerald eyes. "A-Axel?" Roxas was startled, not because of what Axel was doing by pinning him down but because the face that usually wore cheerful expression now wore a serious one.

Before he knew it, before he wanted to speak more, he was silent upby a presence on his lips.

--------------------------------

"_Really? A-A beautiful boy?"_

"Yup. At first I thought he was a girl but then he told me he's a boy during the dance," said Riku. "For a second I thought I have fallen for girl." Riku smiled when he heard Sora's laughing.

"_Hehehehe. Is he really beautiful?"_ Sora asked.

"Yes…" said Riku, dreamy face. "Really beautiful…" he said softly, filled with various types of tones and this curious Sora more than anything.

"_You like him…?"_ Sora asked and it was enough to make Riku's mind snapped back to reality.

"W-What?"

"_Um…you like the angelic boy?"_ Sora asked. Riku arched his eyebrow. For a second he thought Sora sounds as if he was hoping for it.

"Um…I guess since he's so beautiful. Even Axel like the boy," replied Riku.

"_Really?"_

"Yup. He complimented the boy being beautiful, pretty and cute," said Riku.

"_Do you think that too?"_ Sora asked. Riku silent, biting his lips. He wanted to say yes but he didn't want to hurt Sora. But how did he even know Sora will get hurt if he replied yes?

"Well…yes," replied Riku and he sighed in relief when Sora chuckled from the over side of the line.

"_I guess even the very famous ever so popular Riku can have a feeling towards a boy, huh?"_ Sora said and chuckled more. Riku blushed red.

"W-What's that supposed to mean? I can't love a guy just because I'm a guy?" Riku pouted and before he realized what he had said it, it was too late for him to take it back. _'What the hell are you talking about, Riku? What's that question supposed to mean? That you can love a guy whatever you like?!'_

"_Um…don't you mind falling in love with someone of the same sex?"_ Sora asked, curious.

"…No," replied Riku, blushing after a long thought.

"_Really?"_ There was hope, all right.

"Uh yeah…I mean…I'm Bisexual," said Riku, disbelieve he had just say that. _'Wow, I never know I'm Bisexual…'_

"_Hehehehe. I never knew that Riku…"_ If only Riku could see Sora's expression right now, he probably happy because Sora was smiling cutely.

"Well, what about you then? Are you Bisexual?" Riku asked and somehow he wished Sora was.

"_No,"_ replied Sora and imaginary boulders collapsed on Riku's boulders. Riku's other hand turned fist until no bloods decided to gather there before he stomped the pillow on his lap. _"I-I'm homo,"_ said Sora and Riku halted his hand in midway. He almost dropped the phone on his ear if it wasn't because he gripped it tightly before. His eyes were wide in shock and disbelieve. Did he hear it right?

"W-What?" Riku choked.

"_Um…I'm homo,"_ said Sora, blushing red. As if those words were a Cure, Riku felt his shoulders lightened and his fist curled open, allowing bloods gushed from it and his heart…leapt up and down.

"R-Really?" Riku said, grinning wide without reason.

"_Y-Yes,"_ replied Sora.

"Okay…I never expected that…" said Riku.

"_Um…you don't happen to be homophobic, are you?"_ Sora asked, worried.

"No. Why do you ask?" Riku asked back.

"_Nothing. Just…curious,"_ replied Sora, smiling.

"Hmm…" Riku nodded in understanding. He knew how Sora felt. Even he too was curious whether Sora's homo or not and somehow he was happy to find he felt happy when he found out that Sora's homo and he knew Sora happy he was Bisexual. But he doesn't understand one thing.

Why they are happy about it?

Riku never got the answer even after they said goodnight to each other and put down the phone where Riku stayed insomnia for the whole day.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Serenity

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 16: Serenity.**

Day: Sunday.

_- When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please…_

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go_

_You've been giving me _

_Too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we're older you'll understand_

_What I mean when I said "No I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_- When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please…_

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Oh…Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me…you said:_

_I wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we're older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_- When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please…_

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

_- When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please…_

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warning, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

Roxas smiled and thought, _'FINALLY!'_ when the door to Sora's house opened and he added another, _'GOOD! FINALLY! THANKS HEAVEN!'_ when it was Sora who was in his pajamas wearing his tilted thick and large glasses on his nose as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. Sora blinked at the guest who just made the song of Utada Hikaru ringing around the house early in…Sora looked at the clock and frowned.

"Roxas, its five o'clock," said Sora. He sweatdropped when he heard curses from upstairs. "And you have just pissed my dad off."

"Sorry Sora. But I can't sleep and I really need to talk with you," Roxas said as he stepped into Sora's house without waiting for the boy's confirmation. Closing the door, now fully awake, Sora followed Roxas to the living room and sat down next to Roxas who now had his elbows on his knees and face on his palms.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Sora asked. Roxas raised his face to look at Sora, whom surprised to see Roxas' face was red as tomato. "Um…are you sick, Roxas?" Sora asked as he placed his palm on Roxas' forehead. _'Cold…'_

"I'm fine, Sora," Roxas said as he took Sora's hand and placed it between his two hands on his lap before he looked at Sora. Blue to blue.

They stared at each other without muttering any word, as if they were talking through telepathy and as if they will know what the person opposite of them wanted to say. In Sora's case, he wanted to know what Roxas wanted to say to him. It was eerie silent between them that Sora fidgeted in his seat, suddenly feel nervous especially Roxas started to lean closer.

"Um…Roxas?" Sora leaned backward, wondering what's with the glitter in Roxas' eyes. "Roxas, what are you---" His words cut off when Roxas suddenly pressed his lips against his, pinning him on the sofa in the process. With the glasses tilted slightly due to the nose collide, Sora's eyes widened in shock as he progress what had Roxas do to him right now.

He felt Roxas' tongue teasingly caress his lips, which enough to make him gasp and giving the blonde an opportunity to trust his tongue into his mouth and savor whatever inside. He felt the tongue wildly battle with his and before he knew it, he was responding to the kiss. And he kicked his head mentally for supporting him.

As much as Sora enjoyed the kiss, his breath suddenly need an air and he was glad when Roxas broke the kiss with a gasp of pleasure from both of them. Their faces flushed from either embarrassment or lack of breath. Their blue eyes locked with each other. Their had fuzzy with many thoughts and their stomach swirled in nausea.

"Ahem." They turned to the stairs immediately to find Sora's father who only wearing his boxer, crossing his arms over his chest while leaning against the wall at his right side. Sora gulped while Roxas smiled. "Another morning kissing partner of yours?"

"W-What? N-No!" Sora blushed red.

"Partner?" Roxas blinked at Sora.

"Whatever. But this one much braver than that Riku and I like that gut," said Sora's father before he walked back upstairs, leaving one blushing red boy and one confuse boy.

"So…Riku have kissed you in early morning before?" Roxas asked, smirking.

"N-No! It was just an accident! W-We stumble and he was on top of us and dad kind of found us and thought…ugh…" Sora blushed redder than before he grabbed sofa's pillow and buried his face on it. Roxas' smirk getting wider. After a long silent, Sora raised his face and looked at Roxas. "Anyway, what did you do that for?" Sora asked, frowning.

"Huh?" Roxas blinked. Then he realized what Sora was referring to and Sora awed to see Roxas' face blushing redder than him. "Uh…nothing," replied Roxas.

"Nothing? You kissed me Roxas! You can't just kiss anyone without reason!" Sora said.

"What? Are you worried because I just took your first kiss?" Roxas asked, grinning. He frowned when Sora blushed redder than before. "That wasn't your first kiss?"

"No…" replied Sora.

"Oh…who?" Roxas asked. Sora blushed deeper and somehow Roxas had an idea. "I see……"

"I assume you already know," said Sora, smiling. Roxas nodded.

"How did that happen?" Roxas asked.

"R-Roxas, quit asking me! Now answer my question! Why did you kiss me?" Sora asked, frowning.

"I…err…"

"Roxas…" Sora tapped his foot on the floor.

"Um…I just want to test," said Roxas. Sora blinked.

"Test?"

"Yes…whether it's the same," said Roxas. Sora blinked more.

"What are you talking about, Roxas?" Sora asked. Roxas stared at his twin-like friend for a while before he sighed. He had known Sora for almost a week now but he knew he can trust Sora because he just knew it. There's something inside of him telling him he can trust Sora because Sora also trusted him, as if they were a real twin and that both of them will not betrayed each other.

"Last night…I…" Roxas suddenly blushed red than usual.

"Last night?" Sora blinked then he remembered Riku's telling him that Roxas probably with Axel. "Has something happen between you and Axel?" Sora asked that question surprised Roxas more than anything. Sora smiled. "Um…Riku told me that the two of you probably in Axel's house…"

"Right…he is that pervert's best friend," Roxas said , unknowingly that Sora can hear that.

"Pervert? You mean Axel?" Roxas nodded. "So…something did happen last night. What is it?" Sora asked. Once again, Sora amazed to see Roxas' blushing red almost reached his ears.

"Um…well last night he…"

"Yes…?" Sora leaned closer.

"H-He…" Roxas mumbled softly under his breath.

"What?" Sora couldn't catch that.

"He…" Again, Roxas mumbled softly.

"Aww Roxas, say it loudly will you? I can't hear you at all!" Sora pouted.

"He bloodily kissed me!" Roxas shouted with the top of his lung. He panted for air as he watched Sora's shocked expression that soon formed a grin and he sweatdropped when Sora laughed out loud. "S-Sora!" Roxas flushed.

"I-I'm sorry Roxas…hahahaha…I mean…hehehehe……really?" Sora asked, sweat dropping when he saw Roxas' frowning at him while crossing his arms. "(Cough) I'm sorry," said Sora, smiling apologetically at him. Roxas sighed. He couldn't possibly angry at Sora because…he just couldn't. So instead of snapping the boy, Roxas smiled and nodded. "And…what's the problem?" Sora asked. Now Roxas stunned.

He asked himself what's the problem if Axel's kissing him. Of course it is a problem! Axel's a guy and a guy shouldn't have kissed a guy who was him actually. Roxas' a straight man! Not homo or bisexual! Wait, he did say he didn't mind kissing anyone as long as it's not Axel last night so that's mean he didn't mind kissing any guy too and that's include Sora where he did just now.

Then realization dawn to him. It was because he wanted to know something. Something that he doesn't think he had ever felt before. Something that occurred to him when Axel kissed him last night. He was feared for the feeling somehow that he couldn't sleep last night and that he wanted to make sure if it was probably just his imagination because he knew what that's feeling was which he doubted he should feel it.

So here he was, sitting before Sora who didn't get mad at him even after he kissed and it worried him so much now.

"Well…" Roxas began. "Axel kissed me last night and I kind of…responded to it," said Roxas, truth indeed. He felt good when Axel kissed him last night even he tried to push the redhead boy before he surrendered and responded to it. Sora nodded in understanding. "And I feel this weird…feeling…" said Roxas.

"Weird feeling?"

"Yeah. Like my stomach feel nausea yet…it's good feeling too," said Roxas, blushing.

"So…you kissed me to know if you feel the same thing too." Sora asked. Roxas surprised of how quick Sora caught up with this fact. Blushing red, he nodded. "So? How is it then?" Sora asked.

"Huh?"

"What do you feel when you kiss me?" Sora asked. Roxas blinked and thought about it.

'_Sora taste good…'_ the first thought that crossed his head. _'But……'_ Roxas then thought about Axel's kiss. Sweet…nice…good…pleasure…extraordinary…the feeling returned back to him the moment he imagined if Axel ever kissed him so he quickly thought about Sora's mouth which caused those feelings gone immediately. Roxas frowned.

"Well?" Sora tilted his head to look at frowning Roxas.

"I…you taste good, Sora," said Roxas making Sora blushed.

"Thanks," said Sora, smiling. "But…do you feel _it_?" Sora asked. Roxas stared at his new best friend for a long, long time, staring at those blue eyes, chubby cheeks and soft-looking skins. Then to his surprise, the face slowly changed into something, or someone else's. The spiky cinnamon hair changed into red hair, blue eyes turned emerald and that silky skin becoming tanned.

_Axel._

Roxas gulped. He wanted to refuse the fact but Fate played its huge play in his life right now and no one can change the Fate. No one but he and Roxas knew, he couldn't change his Fate no matter how much he wanted it to be because, he himself surrender to the Fate. He admitted it now, despite he used to hate it that he…

Had fallen for Axel.

"Roxas?" Sora waved his hand in front of smiling Roxas.

"I…like him, Sora," said Roxas and Sora understand that.

"Really?" Sora asked to make sure. When Roxas' blue eyes met his, Sora knew he was telling the true because he saw one explainable emotion behind Roxas' eyes. _'Love…'_ Sora smiled. "That's great, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Roxas smiled.

"So I guess you will return to him and tell him your real feelings towards him now, huh?" Sora asked, grinning when Roxas blushed red.

"I-I guess so and I should probably apologize to him," said Roxas, smiling.

"Huh? What happened anyway?" Sora asked.

"I…Uh…I kicked his _private_ place after the kiss last night and ran off," said Roxas. Sora sweatdropped before he laughed. Roxas blushed red but soon, he laughed along with Sora. After like five minutes of laughing, they stopped, wiping the tears that already came out from the corner of their eyes. "Thanks Sora," said Roxas.

"Don't mention it. I didn't really help you. You figured it all by yourself," said Sora, grinning wide that showed almost his braces.

"Yeah but you helped me to realize my feeling by letting me kiss you," said Roxas.

"You forcefully kissed me," said Sora, pouted. Roxas chuckled.

"I know but you responded, right?" Roxas grinned when Sora blushed red. "Anyway, still, thank you Sora," said Roxas, smiling genuinely and handsomely at the same time. Sora nodded.

"Your welcome," said Sora.

"I hope Riku won't kill me if he found out I kissed you," said Roxas, chuckling.

"What are you talking about? It's not as if he loves me," Sora pouted. Roxas just smiled.

'_Oh Sora…how very naïve you are to not to notice…'_ thought Roxas. _'I guess maybe this is what makes Riku attracted to you…'_ Roxas smiled wider. "Oh Sora."

"Yes?" Sora looked up at Roxas, stunned when he found that Roxas, once again, kissed him. But instead of involving tongues, Roxas just pressed his lips then he nuzzled his nose against Sora's, smirking before he pulled his face to watch Sora's blushing red. "Pervert Roxas."

"You know what I think about your kiss?" Roxas asked. Sora blinked at him.

"What?"

"Serenity."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Jealousy

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 17: Jealousy.**

Day: Sunday.

Sun already made its way towards the center of the sky, indicating it was already afternoon, or going to be. Under a bright sun, a young man walked along the street, ignoring the squeal he got from his fan girls. God, how much he really hated those girls especially when he found out they have been following him since he left his house.

"Riku! Riku! We love you!"

'_I'm not.'_

"Riku! Kiss me!"

'_Hell no.'_

"Riku! You are so gorgeous!"

'_If only Sora's the one who said that I probably have…Damn it. Why can't they just leave me alone?'_ Riku thought, frowning. Decided, he fastened his pace and within a second, he ran away from the girls for the first time in his life. He turned to the left corner of the alley between two houses, pressed his back against the wall firmly as he closed his eyes to wait for those girls passed by. Once the coast is clear and no more girls' screaming for his name, he released a heavy sighs.

"What the heck are you doing here, Riku?" Riku startled and looked at the owner of the voice, sighed in relieve again once he found out it was actually Tidus wearing his casual cloth and pant while holding a plastic bag of rubbishes. Apparently, Riku was hiding in the alley between Tidus and Sora's house.

"Hiding," replied Riku. Tidus flinched when he heard a loud screech belonged to some girls.

"Tell me you're not hiding from those girls," said Tidus.

"I am," said Riku.

"Right……who are you and what have you done to my Riku?" Tidus arched his eyebrow. Riku snorted.

"Believe me. I don't even believe I'm running away from them," said Riku. "_Fuzzy Tiddy Bears,_" said Riku, smirking.

"Damn it. If only you aren't the real Riku, I probably have thrown this rubbish bin to you," said Tidus, cursing. Riku grinned wider. "So, why are you running away from them?" Tidus asked as he and Riku walked out of the alley, not before Tidus dumped the rubbish and made sure those girls not around.

"I don't know," replied Riku.

"That's the first," said Tidus, gesturing Riku the coast is clear and they can walk out. "So, you're going to my house or Sora's?" Tidus asked, grinning.

"Damn you," muttered Riku, blushing. "I think I visit Sora for a while."

"Right…just don't snog him," said Tidus, grinning as he walked away before he received a glare of Riku. Riku snorted then walked opposite of where Tidus went to and knocked the door to Sora's house instead of ringing the bell. Honestly, that song sometimes annoyed Riku. Then again, he like the song so he decided to press it at the same time Sora's father opened the door.

"Afternoon, sir," said Riku, grinning while gulping. Sora's father stared at him, examining him before he let Riku entered.

"Sora, your pervert boyfriend is here!" Sora's father exclaimed loud.

'_P-Perverted B-Boyfriend?'_ Riku gulped.

"What? Who?" Sora walked downstairs slowly, he had took a bath and now was wearing long pink dress that reached his knee with yellow loose silky trouser, which made Riku blushed red upon seeing Sora. "R-Riku!" Sora blushed red; he clutched his dress tightly and walked nervously towards Riku. "U-Um…what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Uh…just want to check…if you're okay," replied Riku, eyes wide staring at Sora's figure under that pink dress. He wondered why Sora was wearing it at this time of this day of this month and of this year.

"H-Huh? I'm not sick," said Sora, blushing.

"I know, just want to check…" said Riku.

"O-Oh…" There was a long silent between them.

"I'll be upstairs. Testing the game," said Sora's father.

"Okay," Sora nodded.

"No snogging," said Sora's father before he walked upstairs, leaving blushing Sora and Riku.

"Sorry," said Sora, talking about his father.

"It's okay," said Riku, smiling. "So…did Roxas called you last night?" Riku asked as they both sat down on the sofa.

"No," replied Sora, shaking his head. "But he did come this morning."

"What? For what?" Riku frowned.

"Um…Axel hasn't told you?" Sora asked innocently. Riku shook his head. He never got a call from his perverted best friend last ten months ago. "I-I guess Roxas probably had not apologized…" muttered Sora.

"Apologize?" Riku arched his eyebrow.

"Oh! Well last night…um…" Sora bit his lips, not sure whether he should tell Riku or not. But eventually Riku will find out because surely Axel will tell him since they were best friends, right? "Um…Axel kissed Roxas," said Sora, waiting for Riku's reaction. At first Riku just wore his cool, expression face then in a second, it turned into a smirk.

"Really? Hah! I always knew he can't hold more than a week!" Riku grinned wide. "So, Roxas told you?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. "I assume Roxas kicked his _private_ place and ran off leaving Axel whine in agony," Riku smirked wider when Sora's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know that?" Sora asked, disbelieve.

"Obviously, Roxas wasn't really interested on Axel," said Riku, crossing his arms.

"That's right but…this morning, he said he like Axel too," said Sora, smiling. Riku arched his eyebrow.

"Really? I thought he like you," said Riku. Sora blushed red and Riku didn't really like it. "How can he be sure he likes Axel, not you?"

"Um………he…kinda made an experiment on me…or with me," replied Sora, every word he mutter, his cheek becoming redder than before. Riku definitely don't like it.

"Experiment? What kind…of experiment?" Riku asked. Though he had one idea what it was but he was hoping it wasn't what he thought it was to be because surely, if it was what like he thought, he definitely going to kick Roxas' butt, or Axel's butt for kissing Roxas too soon without confirming Roxas' real feelings.

"Um…" Riku watched as Sora blushed redder and fidgeted nervously. "H-He……" Sora bit his lips. "He…kissed me," replied Sora, fists on his laps as he stared at them in interest, or should I say he was actually nervous to see Riku's eyes. Luckily he didn't look at Riku because right after Sora said it, Riku's aqua eyes darkened and narrowed and if look can kill, Sora probably fainted by now.

"Oh." That's all Riku muttered though his heart was boiling in anger and his head told him to grab the boy before him and kissed him ferociously to make Roxas' ex-kiss be gone by his. But his feelings told him to be patient. "Is he…good?" Riku somehow asked that. He cursed at himself when Sora looked at him in confusion then he cursed at Sora's head for understanding what he meant when Sora's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed ever so reddish.

"Um…um…um…yes," replied Sora.

"Oh." Again, Riku only mutter that. There was an odd silent between them, Riku's cursing and kicking imaginary Roxas in his head while his eyes were wandering around Sora's body, making the brunet to be so nervous under Riku's eyes.

"Riku." Sora began.

"Yes?"

"Um…about tomorrow…" Sora blushed. Riku blinked. Tomorrow? What about tomorrow? Then it hit him.

'_Oh shoot. Tomorrow. Right! My father wants to meet Sora! Damn it!'_ Riku thought. "W-What about tomorrow?"

"Um…I have told my dad about it and he…" Sora suddenly nervous and Riku absolutely can sense that.

"Yes…?"

"H-H-H-H-H-H-He---"

"Sora." Riku clasped his hands together with Sora, startling the boy and made the blue eyes stared at his. "Just tell me," said Riku. Sora gulped and bit his lips, showing some part of his braces. "He won't let you go?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head. "Is that 'No, he let me go but…' or 'No, he don't let me go.'?" Riku asked.

"T-The first one," said Sora. Riku arched his eyebrow. That's mean Sora's father let him go but something must be wrong that Sora nervous all of sudden.

"But what?"

"He…" Sora gulped. "He wants to meet your father too."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Meeting

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 18: Meeting.**

Day: Monday.

Everything went well today for Riku.

He survived through a cheer from his fan girls the moment he stepped his foot on the ground of College, he survived the attack from his fan girls who gave him various of presents and even kiss where he roughly wiped it in disgust (in heart), he survived from breaking his eardrum during the practice in basketball club where his fan girls cheered loud for him and he survived even after he left the College.

Though he didn't really enjoy going to College except a part where he walked to College with Sora and walked home with Sora but he still not satisfied with Roxas who he glared at the moment he saw him although he was relieve to find Roxas and Axel now were officially…_close friends_. No, not couple but in Axel's opinion, yes.

Now, Riku was in his house's living room, watching as his father happily changed the position of the vases in the living room to wherever he thought it was supposed to be. He groaned when his father giggled girly as he placed beautiful glassy vases made from Hallow Bastion with real rose's flowers in it. Honestly, Riku don't even know why he had this kind of father.

"Why aren't you working?" Riku asked.

"Oh, apparently, the director and publisher gave me one more month for me to finish the script though I already have finished it but they told me to update next month. So I'm free and I can't wait to meet your Sora!" His father clapped his hands happily.

'_God…is he evens my father?'_ Riku thought.

"Riku, it's almost seven o'clock. You're supposed to be _fetching_ your Sora and his father. Now go! Boy isn't supposed to let girl's waiting," Riku's father said, smirking.

"Sora is a boy!" Riku grunted, blushing as he grabbed his car key and walked to his garage, driving away with his new car.

--------------------------------

He parked his black Porsche in front of Sora's house and honked the car. After a few minutes, Sora came out with his father, he was wearing simple blue shirt with white lines at the side of the shirt and white trousers that reached the floor while his father was wearing black long jacket with dark purple loose shirt and trouser. Both were wearing glasses except that his father wore sunglasses instead of thick nerd's glasses.

"H-Hello Riku," Sora greeted, smiling ever so cutely.

"Hi," Riku smiled ever so handsomely. He got out of the car, opened the door for Sora first who hesitantly to sit next to him first but then entered before he opened for Sora's father. He gulped when Sora's father gave him hard glare before he got in. After that, they drove away.

"Um…does your father know?" Sora asked.

"Yes, he does," replied Riku while remembering his father's reaction when he told him Sora's father going to come too. He was sure hell refused the fact that his father was his real father after he got his reaction. "He's very happy that he started to clap his hands happily and girly and asked our maids to cook top ten his favorite foods."

"Ahahaha…" Sora sweatdropped. Soon, silent took over their air. Since Riku's Porsche was roofless car, so the wind helped them killing the silent by slapping their faces or hairs. Occasionally, Riku took a glance at the boy next to him who every time smiled so cutely Riku wanted to snog him on the spot but decided not to when he felt shiver behind him.

'_No doubt Sora's father is glaring at me…'_ thought Riku. After the whole bloody silent in the car, Riku was screaming in joy when they finally arrived at their house. He helped Sora and his father stepped out of the car by opening the doors for them and he smiled genuinely when he saw Sora's shocked expression as the young boy stared at his large mansion house.

"Y-You have a large house, Riku," Sora said.

"Not mine," Riku said, smiling. "It's my father's."

"But you live in it, right?" Sora smiled. Riku smirked.

"Right then. Shall we go inside?"

--------------------------------

Various type of food was placed before them on a long table in dining room of Riku's house. Two bottle of cold wine were placed inside one glassy bowl filled with ice, cooling the lower part of the wine. The spoons were made of cold, the curvy glasses were made by extra fine glass-maker and the plates were silvery like Riku's hair. Maids were standing not far behind from them with towel wrapped around their arms, bowing in respect as they entered.

"This is my favorite dining room and we're going to have our dinner together here," Riku's father said, grinning all the time ever since he met Sora and his father.

"Favorite?" Sora's father arched his eyebrow.

"Yes, my favorite dining room. We have three dining rooms in this house. One for occasion party, one for family and one for when someone special came here," Riku's father said. Riku groaned, slapped his forehead and cursed silently under his breath. Honestly, Riku don't even want to know what will his father said. "And this dining room is the third one."

"For special person, huh?" Sora's father snorted. Sora sweatdropped. "What a freak person to have three dining rooms."

"D-Dad! Don't say that…" Sora blushed due to his father's disrespectful in someone's house. Riku's house.

"Please, it's okay Sora," Riku's father said, smiling handsomely. God, no wonder Riku was so bloody handsome since his father also handsome. "Now, shall we have dinner before we…talked?"

"Whatever," Sora's father said as he pulled the nearest chair and slumped on it, one arm behind the chair. Sora sighed, he followed Riku to sit next to him, not before Riku pulled the chair for him in gentleman way which caused him to blush red and nervously stared at the food.

"Sora, Riku told me you're not into too-much-salty-food so I have made some sweet food instead for you. I hope you like it," Riku's father said, grinning widely.

"Um…thanks," Sora said, looking at blushing Riku next to him. After that, they eat the dinner. Of course, the dinner won't be fun without chattering-Riku's-father and it irritated Riku that he wanted to kick his father out of the house for his rambling.

"…So I got this inspiration when I went to the park and saw a couple of father and son…"

Riku sighed. He put down his fork and spoon on both side of the plate before him, he looked at Sora only to find the boy was listening to his father's rambling seriously and intently. Then he looked at Sora's father and sweatdropped instantly as he watched Sora's father resting his elbow on the table with his chin on his palm while his other hand was spinning the fork that wrapped by noodles, he was frowning badly.

'_Boy…he's probably bored to death…'_ thought Riku.

"…And then this father started to pat the cat, which kind of surprised me since I thought he was a mean guy because he always ignored his son's rambling…"

"Does your father always like this?" Sora finally asked Riku.

"Pretty much," Riku said. "Especially when it comes about his novel."

"…so his son cried loud when the bird flew away and his father has to calm him down…"

"His story is interesting," Sora said, staring at Riku's father who munched between the talking. "Sounds familiar…"

"Familiar?" Riku blinked. Sora nodded.

"I don't know but his story kind of…familiar to me."

"That's because he was telling about us," Sora's father said, still wrapping the noodles around his fork. Both Sora and Riku looked at him, startled.

"U-Us?" Sora blinked.

"What? You forgot where you lose your balloon, chase after the cat around the fountain that you accidentally flopped into the water, jumped from the bench to fly like the birds and cried when it flew away?" Sora's father arched his eyebrow. When he got perplex expression from his son, he snorted, put down the fork on the plate and crossed his arms as he leaned against the chair. "A dead ducky?" his father said.

"Oh!" Sora covered his hands over his mouth before he blush reddish-ly and looked down at his fidgeting hands in embarrassment.

"Dead ducky?" Riku's father asked, seemed that he had stopped talking and was listening to Sora's father. Then his eyes turned as wide as plate as he looked at Sora. "You're the boy who threw one big rock at a duck in the park's lake!" exclaimed Riku's father, pointing his finger at Sora.

"Huh?" Riku blinked. He looked back and forth between Sora and his father, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"Oh yes! You are his father!" Riku's father said at Sora's father. "No wonder you looked familiar! It was you who patted that cat! Hah! Should have known that judging from your expression!" Riku's father said and laughed while Sora's father snorted. Riku blinked and blinked, trying hard to think despite he had large brain and large amount of IQ. Then it hit him.

"Wait. You mean they're the father and son you have been telling me about where the boy had cried when he lose his balloon?" Riku asked when he finally realized.

"Yes. Why, I'm surprised you remember that story. The last time I told you were like…ten years ago," Riku's father said, grinning. Sora stared at Riku in awe as Riku blushed red. Of course, he will never forget his father's story about a father and son who had killed duck by the lake, cried when birds and his balloon flew away and the expressionless father who patted the cat. And of course, he was actually interested on the boy.

"So…you're that boy?" Riku asked Sora.

"Um…it was an accident…the duck," Sora said, grinning sheepishly.

"I think it was because the duck ignored you that you threw rock at him, right?" Riku's father grinned wider while Sora blushed redder. "Anyway, let's finish our dinner first then we can continue the storytelling. Hehehehe. I bet Riku can't wait to hear the story again," Riku's father said.

'_Damn you,'_ Riku glared at his father before he picked up his spoon and fork and eat his dinner.

--------------------------------

Riku was glad for the first time since he entered his house with Sora and his father. Sora's father had gone with his father into the deeper part of the house where Riku presumed probably a Library or Entertainment Room where various types of entertainment in there and Riku had no doubt Sora's father first attention would be an arcade game.

While the both fathers were having their own business, Riku and Sora were in living room, watching TV that currently showing some over-romantic movie called Sleeping Lesson. Right, the movie was about some man who fell in love with another man but this other man already married so every night they sneaked out to make love filled with romantic words every time they did sex or during sex that somehow made Riku felt awkward.

"Um……I didn't know you love to watch this, Riku," Sora looked at shocked Riku innocently.

"W-What? No! I don't like this movie!" Riku blushed red. "My father bought it last month…"

"O-Oh…sorry," Sora blushed.

"I never understand why he bought it though. I mean he's a straight guy," Riku said.

"Well, people can be so unpredictable," Sora said, smiling. Riku smiled.

"Yes, I guess you're right," Riku said, turning back to look at the movie. Another sex scene with romantic sentence and somehow it made Riku felt…weird especially when the movie exposed some white skin that somehow made him think of someone. He instinctively looked at that 'someone' who happened to be sitting next to him, surprisingly staring at him.

Instead of breaking the eye contact and bowed with red face, Sora just stared at him. His blue eyes were clear and beautiful as well like an ocean and like an ocean, Riku felt drown in those eyes. He didn't realize he had leaned forward slowly, he didn't realize Sora had realized he was staring at Riku and blushed red, he didn't realized he cupped Sora's cheeks as he pinned the boy and that Sora squeaked due to their closeness.

And he definitely didn't realize he had kissed Sora.

He had his eyes closed so he used his lips to feel the presence of the boy beneath him. Like before, he kissed Sora's lips softly but unlike before too, he used his tongue to lick Sora's bottom lips, causing the boy to whimper softly. Still, he didn't take the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the mouth he had always been wanted to taste.

His feeling just won't let him.

"R-Riku…" He opened his eyes as he drew his face from the flushing boy's face beneath him. He stared at Sora's blue eyes, drowns into them yet fascinated with it too. Sora's breath flapped against his face as the boy heaved in either in tired or pleasure and gulped. "Um…maybe we shouldn't---" He kissed Sora again to silent him. It was a long kiss and it was a very sweet kiss too.

"_AHEM."_ One very familiar 'ahem' caused their eyes wide abruptly and stared at each other in shock. Knowing who it really belonged to and plus the giggle sound, Riku pulled himself away from Sora quickly, resulting him to fall off the sofa in the end. The giggle turned into loud laughter.

"D-Dad!" Sora blushed as he stood up; clutching his shirt in embarrassment due to the fact his father had yet once again, caught them in a really awkward situation. Riku cursed under his breath as he glared at his own father who was grinning wide at him by the door with Sora's father who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Three times…" Sora's father said. The two teenagers blinked. "Are you two even lovers?"

"H-Huh? N-No! W-We're not lover!" Sora stuttered nervously.

"_Ouch. That's hurt. Wonder why…'_ thought Riku as he rubbed his chest.

"Hehehehe. I think I have just got an idea for my new Novel," Riku's father said, smirking. Riku groaned. "Anyway, it's getting late and Sora's curfew is finally up," Riku's father said, glancing at Sora's father who nodded. "Riku, why don't you send Sora and his father go home? Girl isn't supposed to stay late." Riku's father grinned wider as Sora's father glared at him.

Riku just nodded. He grabbed his car key from the provided key box and stepped into his car followed by Sora who bowed and thank you to his father and Sora's father who just muttered 'gratitude'. With the wave from Riku's energetic father, Riku drove his car away before his father made any embarrassing gesture.

Like before, the silent immediately take over the air as soon as they reached the main road towards Sora's house. Riku's hand tightly gripped around the wheel, nervous suddenly took him over when he realized Sora's father was staring at him intently. He glanced at Sora who also seemed to be nervous.

"Being silent, aren't you?" Sora's father asked.

"Err…I don't know what to say…" Riku said.

"And you know how to snog my son," Sora's father said. Both Riku and Sora blushed red.

"Sorry," Riku said, gulped.

"Next time, use tongue. That's the real purpose of tongue," Sora's father said, earning gape from both Riku and Sora.

"D-Dad! What are you talking about?" Sora blushed red.

"What? That's the truth. You two have been kissing without using tongue. Think I couldn't see you?" Sora's father remained expressionless despite he was talking about sensitive issue.

"B-But we're not lovers…" Sora muttered. Somehow Riku sensed disappointment and hope in Sora's tone.

"Roxas is not your lover. Still he kissed you using _tongue_," Sora's father said. Riku pursed his lips while Sora blushed deeper, bowing his head to hide his red cheeks. Riku really wanted to kick Roxas now but then again, his mind was thinking about what Sora's father said just now and it made him wonder if Sora's father was actually…didn't mind of him seducing Sora since he allowed him to kiss Sora…and he even been suggested using tongue!

'_Seduce? What the hell am I talking about?!'_ thought Riku, blushing. And he still likes that even after they reached Sora's house.

"T-Thanks for inviting me, Riku," Sora said, smiling.

"Um yeah…You're welcome," Riku said, scratching his silvery hairs.

"Just kiss him, idiot," Sora's father said as he pushed Riku with one hand before he walked in his house, leaving two locked-lips-boys outside of his house. Sora yelped in shock as soon as they broke the kiss and blushed ferociously.

"I-I'm sorry! M-My dad…I don't know what's gotten to him…" Sora bit his lips.

"I hope he's not influenced by my father," Riku said.

"Yeah…" Sora said.

"Hah. So you do think my father's a jerk, huh?"

"H-Huh? N-No! Your father is awesome but…yes, I don't want my dad to be like yours," Sora said, blushing red. "Sorry."

"Nah…it's okay. Sometimes I wonder if he's really my father. I mean, he's totally opposite of me," Riku said, grinning while Sora chuckled. Then the two silent, enjoying the long silent of the night. Thinking Riku probably waiting for him to go inside, Sora said thank you again at Riku before he went inside his house. Just then, he was turned around by Riku and found himself kissed by Riku's.

"R-Riku?" Sora blinked, flushing red as he touched his lips.

"Um…goodnight," Riku said, smiling handsomely before he ran back to his car. Sora watched as Riku reversed his car, waved at him before he droved away with a silent vroom sound. Sora bit his lips and smiled.

"Goodnight."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Prince dash ss

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 19: Prince-ss.**

Day: Thursday.

It's been two days since he kissed Sora willingly without passion or lust and it's been two days he had become Sora's best friend. It seemed as if nothing's happened between them in the next day when Riku fetch him from his house using his ever so cool Porsche car that Tidus who lived next to Sora saw this and yelled at Riku he wanted to ride it too.

Of course, Riku had no choice but to let him and he was glad when Sora's the one who sat next to him instead of rambling Tidus. So he was happy. Until some his fan girls were screaming over his car to touch and get into it as he parked his car, which in the end resulted of Sora and Tidus being pulled out of the car and had butt-ache. Being gentleman, Riku just let the girls and instead helped Sora to stand up while Tidus by the ever so lucky, Wakka.

Today was also like that. The girls kept screaming they wanted to ride it and sometimes Riku saw they gave a deadly glare at Sora and Tidus before they resumed their screaming. By the time Riku managed to shoo the girls away from his car by using his charismatic smile and sweet talk, Sora already gone to his school next gate.

Riku's current location is English Literature classroom. He was sitting at the back row, staring out at the window at the High School while ignoring drooling and dreaming look from his fan girls of his current class. Tidus rolled his eyes when one of the girls lose too much water and fainted in dry.

"Hey Riku," Tidus nudged him.

"Hmm?" Riku looked at his best friend.

"Listen to teacher, will you?" Tidus said. Riku shrugged then looked at the teacher who was teaching English Literature. Apparently he had not been listening to his teacher for long time because he didn't get what she was talking about and that he only can catch certain words such as 'love', 'play', 'actor', 'beautiful' and 'drama'.

"And of course, after we have discuss about this with the High School teachers next gate, we have come to conclusion that we're going to choose Riku as the 'Prince'," said his teacher, causing some girls squeals in distress.

"Whoa dude! You got to become a 'Prince'! Well, you are already 'Prince' in every girl's heart but really! Play as a 'Prince'!" Tidus patted Riku's back.

"What?" Riku blinked. "What play?" Riku asked, confuse.

"Riku, you weren't listening aren't you?" His teacher crossed her arms, tapping the floor with her shoes.

"Uh…sorry?" Riku grinned apologetically, making the girls squeal more. His teacher sighed then started to give some papers to specific students in the class. Riku read it carefully and Tidus watched as Riku's eyes widened at every word he read. No doubt Riku wasn't really listening to his teacher's rambling before. And things are becoming more interesting. "No!" Riku suddenly said.

"Pardon me?" His teacher asked, startled.

"I don't want to become a 'Prince' in play!" Riku said.

"Aww…why not? It could be fun," said his teacher, smirking.

"No. I don't want," Riku said.

"Why not?" Tidus asked.

"I don't want to play as a 'Prince' in 'You Are My Only One'! There's kissing scene in it! And it's a lot!" Riku grunted. The girls' eyes widened and they squealed louder.

"How do you know that?" His teacher whined. "Oh wait, I forgot. Your father who wrote the story," said his teacher, smirking.

"Hell yes I do. He's pervert and his every novel contained mushy-girly-kissy," Riku said, frowning.

"Come on Riku. You're the only who had the very same description of the 'Prince' in the story. Silver hair, aqua eyes, handsome, talented, sporty, gorgeous, amazing, loved-by-everyone-including-boys, delicious body---"

"Damn father for describing the 'Prince' by my appearance," Riku cursed.

"Hehehehe. And of course, your 'Princess' will have beautiful, cute, adorable, gorgeous, unexplainable beauty, innocent and attractive," said his teacher.

"No," Riku said.

"Come on Riku," his teacher pleaded.

"No."

"Riku."

"No."

"Aww Riku…"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"No! No!"

"Who's the 'Princess'?" Tidus asked.

"Hmm…I think its Sora."

"I'M ON!"

--------------------------------

The girls are wailing loud. Tidus had to cover his ears as he walked through the canteen with his best friend, Riku, who currently had that dreamy face with dreamy thought in his head. Tidus shooed the girls despite he had just got punched by one of them yesterday when he tried to ask them go away. This time however, he glared at them, for the first time, and it's enough to make them go away, not before they kicked Tidus' private place.

"Damn those girls," Tidus said. "That's why I hate girls." He then took out the paper his English Literature's teacher had given to them during the lesson where she asked Riku to be the 'Prince'.

"Oh, you have been chosen to be part of the play," Axel said while munching.

"Yeah I did. I got to become the 'Queen'," Tidus said, frowning.

"Do I need to ask who the 'King' is?" Roxas asked, smiling. Axel laughed when Tidus blushed red.

"Wakka, right?" Axel asked, grinning wide. Tidus nodded. "Hahahaha! I knew it! Somehow I think Mrs. Tifa purposely did that! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah? What about you? I saw your name in the lists of player from Mrs. Tifa's table," Tidus said, smirking while Axel gulped.

"Not telling you," Axel said, sticking his tongue at Tidus.

"He got to become 'Tree'," Roxas said. Tidus's eyes widened while Axel pouted cutely at Roxas before he laughed aloud.

"Wahahahahahaha! At least it's better than being the 'Queen'! Wahahahahahaha!" Tidus said. Axel gritted his teeth as he glared deadly at Tidus; his hand was hold by Roxas under the table to prevent himself from launching an attack upon the laughing friend before him. Tidus stopped afterwards. "(Cough) I, um, what about your Roxas? Which character are you going to play?" Tidus asked, still grinning.

"Ohhh! Roxas is going to become the 'Princess's Fiancée'!" Axel exclaimed. Immediately, Riku raised his eyes from his noodle to smiling Roxas and shock covered his face.

"What? You become the ever-so-nice, lovable, kind, handsome yet pretty, swordsman and very social who loved 'Princess' so much, fiancée?" Riku asked.

"Wow. That's very obvious, isn't that?" Tidus said.

"I can't believe this!" Riku suddenly shouted as he scratches his hair roughly. "He's going to become that jerk 'Prince'!"

"What's with him?" Axel asked Tidus as he stared at grunted Riku.

"Apparently, he had been chosen as the 'Prince'," Tidus said.

"Really? That's cool!" Axel said.

"Cool! Not with him as 'Princess's Fiancée' whose going to kiss the 'Princess'!" Riku hissed. Axel and Roxas blinked, wondering what's so bad if 'Princess Fiancée' kissed the 'Princess'.

"(Cough) The 'Princess' is going to be play by (Cough) Sora (Cough)," Tidus said, pretending. Riku watched, or glared, as Axel and Roxas exchanged look then glanced back and forth between him and Tidus before Axel smirked and Roxas smiled. Both of the familiar smirk and smile weren't very…amusing to him.

"Really? How did that happen? I thought the 'Princess' part is supposed to be played by girl student from High School and the important parts played by College while the rest were from High School," Axel said.

"We also don't know. That's why we're going to ask Sora," Tidus said as he checked his watch. "I think he'll come in any minute."

"What? You asked him to come over?" Axel asked.

"Axel, my friend, don't you know Mrs. Tifa is going to introduce the players to another players this afternoon so yes, Sora will be here because he's the chosen 'Princess'," Tidus said, grinning at frowning Riku who was glaring at smiling Roxas. Then he looked at the entrance of the canteen and saw his neighbor nervously glanced around. "Sora!"

Riku's ears perked up and instantly he shifted his eyes from Roxas to Sora who waved back at. Sora grinned ever so cutely, for Riku and Roxas, and walked towards them when then he stumbled forwards. The four boys frowned when everyone was laughing out loud and when they realized that Sora's fall wasn't coincidence. Sora mumbled sorry to everyone before he shyly joined them.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," replied Sora, adjusting his glasses. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault," Riku said, glaring at the one whose responsible for Sora's fall.

"Um…sorry," Sora said, blushing. The three boys groaned while Roxas just smiled, patting Sora's back. Upon seeing that, Riku's head somehow lose an eager to beat the one who made Sora fall but instead he glared back at Roxas.

"So, Sora! I heard you're going to be the 'Princess'," Axel asked, grinning ever so widely. At this question, Sora blushed redder and nodded in embarrassment. "Cool! How did that happened anyway?" Axel asked.

"Um…actually they're going to choose Claire, the most beautiful girl from our school…"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sora entered the hall for an assembly as his Principal had an announcement to make with his close friend from High School, Zidane. Like him, Zidane also one year late going to school and he was sixteen years old, three months older than him. They both stood at the middle of the assembly with the rest of the students, waiting for the Principal to speak. _

"_Students, boys and girls," The Principal said. "As some of you have probably known that there are going to be Drama Play of 'You Are The Only One' to be held in College next gate. The teachers from both schools' Drama Club have a meeting and had chosen some students from College to play some characters. It is said that they needed one more person for the most important character, the 'Princess'."_

"_I heard of that title. So many kisses in it," said Zidane, grinning at blushing Sora. _

"_Well, lucky for both the 'Prince' and 'Princess'," Sora said. "Wonder who's going to be the 'Prince' though."_

"_Judging from the book's description of the 'Prince', I think they're going to choose Riku," said Zidane. Sora startled and looked at Zidane in shock. "I know…it's not really that shocking since he's the only who had Silver hair, aqua eyes, handsome, talented, sporty, gorgeous, amazing, loved-by-everyone-including-boys, delicious body…"_

'_No doubt that's Riku's appearance,' thought Sora and he frowned. _

"_So, since they wanted one player from this school to play for the important part, I want all of you to say the name who should be chosen as the rightful 'Princess' for the play," said the Principal and instantly, many names being called but Sora had no doubt Claire's name was being cheered louder than the rest by the boys in the hall. _

"_Bleh. I admit she's beautiful but can't they choose anyone else? I don't think she fit the 'Princess's' description," Zidane cursed. _

"_Hehehehe. Why do you think that?" Sora asked. _

"_Well, the 'Princess' is supposed to be pretty, adorable, cute, gorgeous, unexplainable beauty, attractive and innocent. And if you ask me, she's not innocent." Zidane frowned, glaring at blonde girl who shyly smiled at everyone for cheering her name loud. _

"_Well…it was her luck," Sora said, sad to find Claire's going to kiss Riku. Suddenly, Fate play it's part on this. Out of nowhere, Sora suddenly felt his back was pushed and this resulting him on losing his balance and fell flat on the floor on his stomach. _

"_Sora!" Zidane rushed to his friend and helped him to stand up. Then he stunned. _

"_T-Thanks," Sora said, smiling. He looked at Zidane to find his friend was staring at him, gaping and his eyes as wide as saucer. "Z-Zidane?" Sora blinked. Then he looked around him. Everyone was staring at him, at him with mouth wide open and some had jaws on the floor especially the boys while the girls cupped their hands at their cheeks, shock could be seen from their faces, well, if he could see it though since his vision was blur._

_It was then Sora realized he felt his face light and it was then Sora noticed there's nothing on his nose. He blinked for a couple of time and it hit him. "M-My glasses!" Sora panicked looking for his glasses and found it on the floor, next to Zidane's feet. He quickly grabbed it and put it on. He looked at everyone again and sudden fear engulfed him. _

'_W-What's with everyone? Why are they staring at me like that?' thought Sora. _

"_So…who should be the 'Princess' again?" The Principal asked. Everyone looked at him on the stage before they looked at Sora then back to the Principal. _

"_HE IS!" Everyone pointed at him. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"So…after they saw you without glasses…they have decided to choose you?" Axel asked, arching his eyebrow. Sora nodded blushingly.

'_Sora without glasses…Sora without glasses…in dress…'_ Riku thought as he stared at Sora and tried to imagine it. Somehow he didn't realize his nose let out a flow of blood, earning a shriek from everyone except Roxas and Sora, and yes, included Tidus and Axel. Sora just panicked.

"R-Riku! Your nose!" Sora quickly reached for tissue and put it under Riku, capturing Riku's blood.

"Ops. Sorry," Riku blushed red; holding the tissue Sora had just given to him.

"Hehehehe. Thinking about Sora without glasses, aren't you?" Axel asked, grinning. Riku glared at him intently, enough to silent him up.

"Well…I can understand why they suddenly choose you," Tidus said, smirking. Sora blushed deeper.

"So um…are you the 'Prince', Riku?" Sora asked.

"U-huh," replied Riku, still trying hard to imagine Sora without glasses. Somehow he couldn't do it because every time he managed to get rid of the glasses off Sora's face, his headache attacked him, causing him to lose the image.

"And I'll be the 'Queen'," Tidus said, grinning. Sora giggled. "Axel becomes a 'Tree'."

"Shut up," Axel pouted. Sora giggled again before he looked at smiling Roxas.

"Um…what about you, Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I become your fiancée," replied Roxas. Sora stunned for a while before he blushed redder than usual. And of course, since Riku was sitting next to him, he saw this and he glared deadly at Roxas again. And being the mature, Roxas noticed this and smiled wide at Riku.

"Guys, stop glaring at each other," Tidus said.

"I wasn't," Roxas said.

"Right. Riku, stop glaring at Roxas and eat your noodle now. You haven't eat it since Mrs. Tifa told you that Sora's going to be the 'Princess'," Tidus said, grinning. Riku blushed red, he quickly picked up the fork and, gentlemanly eat the noodle. "Did you know that Riku actually didn't want to be the 'Prince' at first?" Tidus asked everyone. Riku glared at his best friend.

"No. So, anything change his mind?" Axel asked, grinning, though he already knew why. Roxas smiled while Sora blinked since he didn't know that.

"Yes. Mrs. Tifa just mentioned Sora's name and he agreed instantly," Tidus said, grinning wider. Sora's eyes widened, he glanced at blushing Riku who seemed to be struggling to eat his noodle or pretend to struggle, before Sora bowed, blushing ever so brightly.

"(Whistle) Riku, you sure are pervert," Axel said and with that, he and Tidus laughed out loud, earning a curse and beat up from Riku while Roxas and Sora just chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Play

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 20: Play.**

Day: Thursday.

Lists of the chosen students to play part in 'You Are The Only One'.

Main Character - Player

The Prince – Riku

The Princess – Sora

The Princess's Fiancée – Roxas

The King – Wakka

The Queen – Tidus

The Prince's Bodyguard – Axel

The Princess's Bodyguard - Zidane

Riku arched his eyebrow as he read the list before he looked at grinning Axel. "You're my 'Bodyguard'?" Riku asked. Axel nodded, grinning wider. "What happen to Vivi?" Riku asked.

"Apparently he's too short to become your 'Bodyguard' so Mrs. Tifa asked me to become your 'Bodyguard' and of course I'm more than happy to play as that part because 'Prince's Bodyguard' is supposed to be 'Princess's Fiancée' friend!!!" Axel giggled.

"Is it me or all the main players were mainly boys and most of them are…homo?" Zell asked.

"Aww come on Zell! Cheer up! I know you wanted to play as the 'Prince'!" a young lady with short black hair exclaimed, patting Zell's back roughly.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop patting my back, Yuffie! And no, I don't want to be the 'Prince'!" Zell shouted.

"Yeah. Only junior of College can play," said Irvine. "And our job is so decorate the stage, again."

"Well, you two are a very talented, creative artists," Yuffie said, giggling. "Anyway, have you seen Leon and Cloud? They were supposed to be here by now!"

"No, haven't seen them yet," replied Zell.

"Probably making out in toilet by now," Yuffie said, giggling before she ran towards the said toilet. Everyone sweatdropped when they heard Yuffie's squeal and a very loud curse coming from the toilet.

"Is she really a teacher?" Riku asked Sora.

"Um…yes?" Sora grinned.

"Somehow I doubted that," Riku said.

"Hehehehe! I told you they're in there!" Yuffie said.

"Next time, try to knock the door," Cloud said, running his hand over his blonde hairs, flushing red.

"Student teacher isn't supposed to be making out in student's toilet," Tifa said as she entered the hall and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "We're here to get our Grade for graduation, not ruining it Cloud, Leon," she said. Her hands now at her hips as she leaned down, giving the two cool men her you-will-regret-for-ever-living-if-you-screw-this-up-look.

"Ch. Then they shouldn't have included 'student' before 'teacher'," said Leon. Tifa rolled her eyes. she walked towards the stage after patting Cloud's shoulder and smiled wide at them.

"All right everyone. Students teachers and students," Tifa smiled. "As you have already known, you students are the chosen students who are going to play as the characters in 'You Are The Only One' drama written by Riku's father!" Tifa clapped her hands while Riku cursed at his father. "Now, we will give each character, especially the main one, their scripts but first…let's sit down and wait for Rikku to come."

"I didn't know Leon and Cloud are student teachers," Roxas said at Axel as they sat down in circle on the floor.

"Oh yeah. You haven't known that yet since you are still new here," Axel said, grinning as he leaned closer. Roxas arched his eyebrow, giving that do-not-try-anything-funny-or-I-kick-your-ass-that-you-will-not-be-able-to-walk-anymore-look. Axel pouted cutely. "Yeah they're student teachers from Destiny University."

"How did you know them anyway?" Roxas asked.

"Well, let's just say the both of them had a connection to Riku's brother especially Cloud and then his brother introduced them to us and soon we become friends," replied Axel.

"So um…this Play going to be included in your Grade?" Sora asked Yuffie who happened to be sitting next to him, rocking for body back and forth.

"Yup! Tifa, Leon, Cloud, Rikku and me were taking this Play as one extra point that every student in University should take to add into their Grade and it mostly took 50 of the Grade," said replied Yuffie.

"Do I need to ask who choose 'You Are The Only One' Novel as the Play?" Riku asked, glaring at grinning Yuffie.

"Yup! Rikku and me!" Yuffie said and giggled. "We are even the one who suggested you to become the 'Prince', Roxas the 'Princess's Fiancée' while the 'Princess' suggested by Leon to choose from High School. We don't really want to since we knew everyone will choose Claire, the girl I really hated, but he said there's one suitable student from there to become the 'Princess' and it definitely not Claire."

"I say Leon already knew Sora's going to be chosen," Tifa said, smirking at Leon.

"Hey guys!" A young lady Riku recognized as Rikku greeted them as she ran towards them with papers in her hand and handed it to Tifa. "Here's the script!"

"Thanks," Tifa said as she took the papers and read it. "Right. I'm going to give these scripts to everyone." Tifa did it without any problem. "We have two weeks before the Play and I want everyone to memorized the scripts within there weeks. We will begin our practice starting tomorrow, is that okay?" Tifa looked at everyone. When she got no protest, she nodded. "Okay. Check the script now and tell me if you have anything to protest about the script."

Everyone read the script. Riku and Sora kept blushing, Axel pouted cutely about being not able to kiss the 'Princess's Fiancée', Roxas smiling all the times that Riku wanted to punch his face after he found out Roxas will kiss Sora twice, Zidane just remained silent, reading the script intently.

"What's the story of this Play about?" Axel asked.

"Let see…" Rikku rubbed her chin as she tapped her foot before she crossed her arms and grinned wide. "It's about a 'Princess' who will have to marry her 'Fiancée' whom she never knew or have met until the engagement day came. On that day, the 'Fiancée' came to meet with his 'Princess' with the 'Prince' who was actually his cousin."

"Pft. I'm Roxas' cousin…damn father," Riku said.

"I should thank your father," Roxas said. Riku frowned.

"Right. Then the 'Prince' fall in love with the 'Princess' who also fall in love with him but at the same time, the 'Princess' also love her 'Fiancée' who really kind, handsome, lovable and caring towards her that she didn't know who should she choose. When the 'Fiancée' found out that the 'Princess' had an affair with his cousin, he challenged the 'Prince' to have a duel and whoever win, shall live happily ever after with the 'Princess'."

"I see. No wonder the 'Princess' got to kiss the two 'Princes'. It's because she love both of them," Axel said, nodding. "But Roxas is kissing Sora!!!" Axel whined.

"I don't mind," Roxas said, smiling ever so widely and made Sora blushed red.

"Aww Roxas!!!" Axel tugged Roxas's sleeve.

"Damn, I hate this story," Riku said, threatening to rip off the script.

"Just to let you know this Play also one part of your Grade and since it represent 30 percent of your Grade, you better not mess it up," said Tifa.

"Damn father for writing this story," Riku said. Sora sweatdropped.

"Hey Sora, how about you come to my house so we can practice?" Zidane asked. Riku and Roxas's ears perked up. "I mean, I'm going to be your 'Bodyguard' and there's many conversation we shared here."

"Sure. I would love to," Sora said, smiling. Tidus smirked when he saw Riku fidgeted nervously beside Sora.

"Hey Zidane, can I come too?" Tidus asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm the 'Queen' and I also have a lot of conversation with the 'Princess'. So, can I join your practice?" Tidus asked.

"Uh…sure," replied Zidane.

"Great! What about you Riku? You want to come? I mean…you have a lot of _action_ to do with the 'Princess'," Tidus said, grinning at blushing Riku. Riku looked at Sora who also looked at him before he looked at Tidus.

"Fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Practice

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 21: Practice.**

Day: Thursday.

Riku was happy yet angry at the same time. He was happy because he got to be with Sora and there might be a possibility Sora will not wearing his glasses. Then again he was angry because after he fetched Sora and Tidus to go to Zidane's house, he found out that the others also there, which included Axel, Wakka and to his very dismay, Roxas.

Zidane's house was not really far from his and like him; he was very rich thanks to his father who coincidently was his father's book publisher. In addition, it was not a surprise for Riku when he saw a lots of his father's Novel in the bookshelf in the living room and no doubt, there was a picture frame of his father and Zidane's father, grinning while holding his very famous book: 'Father And Son'.

"Riku! So, how's your father?" Zidane's father asked after he broke the big hug he had given to Riku.

"All right. He got new inspiration for his next book," replied Riku.

"Really? Oh wow! He is sure work fast!" Zidane's father said then laughed. "Anyway, Zidane, I'm going to read some book. You better keep it down, okay?" Zidane's father said to his son before he went deeper into the house.

"I never thought your father is the publisher of my father's book," Riku said at Zidane.

"Uh yeah. I just knew you for a day," Zidane said, smiling.

"I hope your father isn't as pervert, energetic and childish as my father," Riku said. Zidane chuckled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Zidane said, grinning. Riku smirked. "Well then, shall we begin the practice?" Zidane asked everyone and they were all nodded. "Right. We shall play the first part of where…" Zidane read the paper script. "The 'Princess' met the 'Prince' and 'Princess's Fiancée'."

"That would be Riku, Sora and Roxas," Tidus said.

"I-I haven't memorize the lines yet," Sora said.

"It's okay! Just read it while reading but at least try to act like you're acting," Tidus said. Sora nodded nervously. "Are the two 'Princes' ready?" Tidus asked.

"Ready," Riku said.

"Yes," Roxas said. With that, the two 'Princes' went to the door entrance while Sora was waiting in the living room with Tidus and Wakka since they were both parents of the 'Princess' while Zidane and Axel just stood by the wall as they watched the practice. While Sora, Tidus and Wakka were having a conversation before the arrival of the two 'Princes', by the entrance, Riku was having a private conversation with Roxas.

"Sora told me you kissed him last time," Riku said.

"Yes. And I assumed he already told you the reason why was I doing it," Roxas said.

"He did. But that doesn't mean I can't hate you," Riku said, glaring at Roxas. Roxas smiled.

"I don't mind if you hated me," Roxas said.

"I already hate you," Riku said.

"Sora tasted good," Roxas said, earning a deadly glare from Riku. At this, Zidane gestured them to go in to play the part. They both walked inside in pretend with Riku's clenching his fist and mouth downwards in frown.

"I'll kill you," whispered Riku at Roxas while Tidus and Wakka introduced him and Roxas to blushing Sora.

"I don't mind," Roxas said softly. "At least I got to kiss him before you did –with tongue," Roxas smirked at Riku who's glaring deadly at him and gritted his teeth that it produced clacking sound. "_Hello m'lady. How very lovely it is to finally meet you with my very own eyes_," Roxas said as he took Sora's hand and kissed it ever so gently. "_You are indeed as beautiful as the rumor._"

"_T-Thanks for the compliment, Prince Roxas. That's very sweet of you,_" Sora said. Riku frowned, cursed, clenched his fist stronger as Roxas kissed Sora's hand again that he could not take it anymore and anger boiled his heart. Thus, he talked, before he was supposed to be.

"That's very sweet of him, indeed. I have never seen him kissing someone's hand before," Riku said, crossing his arms. Everyone blinked at him in confusion while Roxas smiled.

"I can kiss anyone as much as I like, Prince Riku and I definitely don't mind kissing Princess Sora," Roxas said.

"Oh? And how come I have never seen you kiss Knight Axel before?" Riku asked, smirking when Roxas's expression changed. "He is your friend but I am sure that Knight Axel is not a Knight to you but a friend, well, more than a friend, to be exact. So why?"

"My cousin, Prince Riku. Are you trying to mock me as a pervert?" Roxas asked, smirking.

"I never say it. You did, my lovable cousin, Prince Roxas," Riku said.

"My, Prince Riku, if being pervert mean I can be with Princess Sora, I don't mind at all being Princess Sora because I love to be with him despite I already have Knight Axel with me," Roxas said, smiling wider. Riku gritted his teeth. He really wanted to punch the boy before him but he didn't want to because he didn't want Sora to hate him knowing Sora also cared about Roxas.

"You perverted cousin of mine. I wonder why Knight Axel even wants you when he knew that you have a crush on Princess Sora," Riku said.

"I don't have a crush on Princess Sora, Prince Riku. I am just interested of him and about Knight Axel, it's because I'm so irresistible that he wanted me and I'm sure…" Roxas's eyes glimmer. "That Princess Sora also wanted me."

And everyone could sense tense in the air immediately. Sora nervously looked from Riku to Roxas back to Riku repeatedly. He had a feeling the two were having a fight about something but he sure was dumb that he did not know it was because of him. Axel blinked in stupidity, wondering what are they talking about and why did they include their name where it wasn't supposed to be.

"Okay guys. Quit it," Tidus said, hands at his hip. "You're ruining the practice."

"Sorry," Roxas said, smiling.

"Humph," Riku crossed his arms.

"Um…is everything all right?" Sora asked.

"Yes, everything's fine Sora. We're just…practicing bickering," replied Roxas.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, I think I'm tired already," Tidus said, sighing.

"Want some drinks? I can make one," Zidane said. Everyone nodded as soon as they slumped on the sofa while Zidane went to the kitchen with Sora.

"So…what were you saying just now?" Axel asked Roxas innocently.

"Nothing," replied Roxas.

"You included my name where it wasn't supposed to be," Axel said.

"We're just practicing to add more anger towards each other, right Riku?" Roxas asked Riku.

"Humph."

"But you two are too early to hate each other and wasn't it supposed to be in Part 3?" Axel asked, yet, innocently again. Roxas just smiled, patted Axel's cheek that immediately had his face turned dreamy and wanted to kiss Roxas on the spot but couldn't because they're just friends, to Roxas's opinion to be exact. Then Roxas hugged his arm and leaned his head against Axel's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I think I'm going to sleep for a while," Roxas murmured to Axel softly. Axel just nodded, ruffling Roxas's hair.

'_What is his plan?'_ Riku thought as he stared at sleeping Roxas. _'How come he still didn't want to be Axel's lover? I thought he love Axel? Is he planning something? Something I really hated that involve Sora? Whatever his plan is, I sure hell don't like it!'_ Riku frowned.

"You know, Sora don't really like frowning handsome guy," Roxas said, smiling at him but still had his eyes closed. Riku cursed.

'_I definitely don't like it.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------


	22. The Bread

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 22: Bread.**

Day: Friday.

They have spent a night in Zidane's house despite Riku's dismay due to Roxas's presence. Of course, being Zidane's best friend, Sora had been told to sleep with Zidane in his own room, to Riku's jealousy. It was thanks to Tidus who coaxed him to stay in Zidane's house and sleep in living room; he now was having a breakfast with Sora, alone, together.

"Do you want some milk, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Sure," Riku replied as he stretched his glass and watched Sora poured some milk into his glass. "Thanks," Riku said, smiling ever so handsomely, only towards Sora and enough to make the younger boy blushing red. "What do you think about the story we're going to play?" Riku asked.

"Huh? Oh…I don't know," Sora replied, biting his bread slowly and gently. "Zidane told me the story has a lot of kisses."

"It is," Riku said. "Mostly between the 'Prince' and the 'Princess'." Sora blushed redder. "Sorry."

"No. It's okay," Sora said, smiling. "I don't mind the kissing part. I'm more worried about the line. I'm not really having a good memory."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can memorize it on time," Riku said, smirking. Sora blushed and nodded.

Silent.

"Hey Sora," Riku began. Sora looked at while sipping his milk that soon left a white ring around his lips. _'God…I want to kiss those lips…'_ Riku thought. "(Cough) Have you ever…take off your glasses?" Riku asked. Sora stared at him for a long time before he bowed, fidgeting his fingers.

"Um…sometimes," Sora replied. "I usually take it off before I went to sleep…or if it breaks."

"So basically…you always wear it?"

"U-huh. Sometimes I can't see anything when I didn't wear it," Sora said. "Why do you ask?" Sora asked, tilting his head.

"Nothing," Riku replied, smirking.

Silent again.

"Can you take it off?" Riku asked Sora, startling the brunet. Sora stared at him in shock before he blushed redder than before, looking down at his own plate. "Err…its okay if you don't want to…" Riku said, sipping his milk while cursing at himself for asking such impossible and ridiculous request. Then he looked back at Sora to apologize when then his voice stuck in his throat.

His eyes widened. His mouth gape open. His cheeks turned bloody red slowly and his hand slowly slipping off the glass, result the remaining milk to spill all over the table, flowed down to his lap. But he was oblivious to the wet on his lap as he continued to stare at Sora who had taken off his glasses and now was smiling, blushingly, at him in embarrassment.

"W-Wow," that's all Riku said once he regained his voice back.

"Um…weird, huh? I mean, I'm not used being without glasses and um…" Sora blushed redder, noticed Riku was staring at him intently.

"You look…cute," Riku said without even him realizing it. Sora gaped before he felt nervous and shy at the same time.

"T-Thanks…" Sora said, putting his glasses back, only to get his wrist held. He looked at Riku in confusion, wondering why he held his wrist.

"No," Riku said, serious. "I…want to look at your face without glasses longer…"

"Riku…"

"I have to admit that…you look cute Sora," Riku said.

"T-Thank you," Sora said, blushing. Riku blushed too, he stared at Sora who smiled shyly as long as he wanted, and his hand firmly held Sora's wrist to prevent him from putting the glasses and his eyes examined every detail of Sora's face, memorizing it to keep it in his head.

Forever.

--------------------------------

"So, how's the practice last night?" Zell asked Tidus.

"Not good. We only managed to say three lines then we played some video games," replied Tidus. "How about you? How's the decoration go?"

"Pretty good. We have draw some castle background and then we managed to build the tower where Riku and Sora supposed to meet and we also managed to create horses' costume," said Zell.

"Man, in just one day you two have already done that much?" Tidus arched his eyebrow.

"Well, you know us. Twin Creative Artist," Zell grinned. Tidus snorted.

"All right peoples! Come here especially the eight main players!" Tifa clapped her hands and within a minute, everyone stood in line before her. With her hands at her hip, she glanced at everyone before she nodded. "Right. We're going to do the part one today and second tomorrow. I hope some of you have already memorized the line and if you haven't, it's okay. Just tell me you need to read it through the script."

"Now, since Part one is longer compared to the rest of the part, I have called my friend to come here to bring some food for all of you. You can only eat it once you're finish. What did people say? The more you work, the more delicious the food taste," Tifa said, grinning.

"You're going to torture them," said Cloud.

"I am," Tifa said, grinning wider than before.

"I don't like your grin," Riku said.

"Thank you Riku. That's very honest of you," Tifa said, smirking. A smirk that told everyone: _Due to Riku's compliment, I'm going to make you work harder!_ Everyone glared at Riku who glared back at them. "All right!" Tifa clapped her hands louder. "Go to your position! Tidus, Wakka, Sora, Zidane, go to the stage while Riku, Roxas and Axel go to the backstage! I'll give a signal once the times come for you!"

"Hey, no bickering," Tidus said, patting Riku's shoulder before he followed Wakka, Zidane and Sora to the stage. Riku snorted, he glared at smiling Roxas before the three of them went to the backstage.

To make things simpler, the practice went well even though Riku tried hard not to hit Roxas for kept giving him that I-will-kiss-Sora-if-you-glare-at-me-more-smile after he kissed Sora's hand during the practice. Of course, it was not because of that smile he stopped himself from hitting Roxas but it was because of Tifa's tapping foot sound while crossing her arms.

"All right! We'll stop here!" Tifa clapped her hands once and immediately everyone flopped down on the floor, sighing in tired. "Hehehehe. Tiring, isn't it?" Tifa asked.

"You wanted to kill us!" Tidus exclaimed. "Just because I forgot my line you have to reverse everything back!"

"Hey! It's what director will usually do if his actor said something's wrong," said Tifa.

"It's just a minor change of word!" Tidus said. Tifa waved her hand sarcastically.

"Its and It's aren't the same, Tidus," said Tifa. "Now stop complaining before I added three more hours tomorrow!" Tifa barked and Tidus shut his mouth up though his head mentally kicked imaginary Tifa. Tifa grinned in victory before she shifted to the entrance of the hall to find a pink lady with braided brown hairs. "Arieth!"

"Hello Tifa," Arieth, the lady Riku and Sora recognized as the lady from Baked Shop, smiled at them while carrying a box. "Here Cloud. Give it to everyone. I see they're too exhausted to move," Arieth said as she handed the box to Cloud that obedient take it and started to give what happened to be bread with cheese in it to everyone.

"Mmm! Delicious!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Of course! Arieth Baked Shop is the famous baked shop ever was in History!" said Tifa.

"Aww Tifa. You're embarrassing me," Arieth said, cupping her cheeks. She then watched as everyone ate the bread until her eyes upon Sora. Sora was staring at the bread in his hand before he looked at Riku who was munching the bread hungrily then to everyone who had eaten the bread. "Something's wrong?" Arieth asked Sora.

"Um…I-I can't eat it," Sora said. Arieth blinked. "Cheese taste salty…to me."

"Pardon?" Arieth blinked.

"He can't eat too much salt, Arieth. It gave him a headache," Tidus said, finished munching. "And Sora definitely can't eat something he considered contained too much salt."

"Sorry," Sora said.

"Oh, it's okay. I have bread. How about chocolate bread?" Arieth asked. Sora nodded eagerly. Arieth chuckled before she gave the said bread to Sora who happily eats it.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Your Welcome," said Arieth, smiling ever so beautifully.

"All right then. Once you finished, you can go home."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Confession

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 23: Confession.**

Day: Next Week. Sunday.

It has been two weeks since Riku had played a part, as the 'Prince' in practice and now it is time for the real deal. He was now sitting on the chair provided for him, wearing his 'Prince's' uniform, white long polo with black trouser and a dark blue belt around his waist. A sheath of sword hanged by his side, complete with a real-like sword made from plastic but enough to hurt anyone.

Next to him was Sora, wearing his ever so beautiful 'Princess's uniform. Blue sleeveless dress and white gloves. Sparkles of diamonds were scattered across his dress, making him ever so beautiful and to add more beautiful, he was wearing a fine and real necklace around his neck made from real diamond and on his head was a beautiful platinum crown, just like his usual necklace.

Then next to Sora was Roxas. His clothe were all white including his belt and sheath of the sword. A beautiful necklace of blue pendant hanging around his neck and a white glove wrapped around his both hands. A blue ring placed in his middle finger and a white chain was connected from his side waist down to his side trouser. Over all, he had the same uniform like Riku except he had an addition of white long jacket.

To Riku's delight, Sora wasn't using his real glasses but instead he wore glasses just like Roxas'. Small and thin rectangle glasses with golden holder and people who didn't really know about Sora would probably think that both Sora and Roxas were the same person, or real twins. But luckily Roxas wasn't using a spectacle instead he was using contact lens.

"I'm nervous," Sora said, clutching his script tightly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Roxas said, patting Sora's lap. Sora smiled in gratitude at Roxas before he returned back to nervous. Riku frowned, glared at Roxas. Within two weeks, he had been holding himself from ever hitting Roxas for he kept smiling that smile at him, as if mocking him though Riku had no idea what he was mocking for. And within two weeks he had tried to ask Roxas about his relationship with Axel but he never got a chance.

"Hey peoples!" Tidus greeted. He was wearing the 'Queen' uniform, large pink dress complete with large crown on his head and make up. Behind him was his 'King', Wakka who was wearing overtopping armor with large crown on his head and a large sword by his side. "Sora, looking beautiful!"

"Thanks," Sora said, blushing.

"So, are you guys ready? Because I don't want anything to happen to spoil my Grade," Tidus said.

"Don't worry. We won't mess up," Riku said.

"You better be. Who knows in the middle of the play, you and Roxas started to bicker like last time," Tidus said, frowning.

"Oh, don't worry Tidus. Even if we indeed bicker, I will make sure it will be fun to be watched by everyone," Roxas said, smiling widely.

"Somehow I think you have something in your mind right now," Tidus said. Roxas just smiled. "Right…I'm going to take my position at the opposite stage. You guys better behave yourself." With that Tidus and Wakka left.

"Fun to be watched? As if they're going to like you, the minion of the story," Riku said.

"Aww…I won't worry about that. I mean, who's the stealer of lover in the story anyway," Roxas said. Riku frowned, used his eyes to glare deadly at Roxas, hoping a laser will came out and burn Roxas on the spot right now. Since Sora was sitting between the two, he felt nervous, took a glance at the boys by his sides.

"All right boys! Your big moment had finally come!" Tifa popped out of nowhere, breaking the two from continuing their glaring contest. "Are you ready, boys? I hope you aren't very nervous because there are like…over thousands of peoples out there to watch you play, especially you Riku!"

"Great. Don't tell me my father is out there," Riku said.

"Of course he is! He's the author of the book anyway and he told me he can't wait the last part!" Tifa giggled.

"Pervert father," Riku said, cursing.

"Right! Now get to your position! We're going to start within ten minutes! Make sure you have the lines stick to your skull by now because we sure hell not going to need the script," Tifa said, patting the three of them before she left.

"Oh yes…no script at all," Roxas smirked.

--------------------------------

So the play began so well and so far no had forgotten their lines and no one had got cold feet or freeze on the spot. No nervous could be detected from each actor or actress as they played and every spectator watched the play in amaze especially when they saw each actors being played by most handsome and adorable students they had ever seen.

Thanks to Zell and Irvine who had been trying so hard to make the stage much real and livelier, the atmosphere of romance and the air of passion could be feel from the spectators especially with the background of beautiful background of roses and garden. And it gave them chill when they used the background of night and forest, or maybe it was just the air conditioner of the hall.

Of course, being the author of the book and the story played by the students, Riku's father kept grinning wide all the time with Zidane's father next to his right and annoyed Sora's father who had been forced by Riku's father to come. The two fathers emotionally cried when it came a part where Roxas found out about Sora's relationship with Riku.

"Oh! Such a dreadful way to find out Princess Sora had an affair with Prince Riku!" exclaimed Riku's father.

"I still wonder why you choose Prince Roxas to go out from his room and went to training hall in the middle of the night," Zidane's father said.

"It's because it's romantic and cool to train during night!" Riku's father said. Sora's father groaned.

"Stupid romance," Sora father's said.

"Please, don't say that. I know you have done it before," Riku father's said, grinning at Sora's father who was glaring at him. He then looked at the stage where Prince Roxas now asked Prince Riku to have a duel for the price of Princess Sora. "Go Riku! Win Sora with all your heart!" Riku's father squealed.

"God…is he evens my father?" Riku rolled his eyes as he pulled out his sword from his sheath. Sora sweatdropped when Riku's father continued to cheer despite everyone was laughing at him. "Damn it."

"Interesting father you have, Riku," Roxas said, already in his pose to duel.

"Whatever. I don't care," Riku said and he parried Roxas's attack quickly on time, wince when his hand vibrates due to the impact. _'God. He's strong…'_ Riku thought.

"Don't tell me you can't hold that one, Riku," Roxas said, loud enough for everyone under the stage to hear.

"What?" Riku arched his eyebrow.

"Here's much stronger," Roxas said and without waiting for Riku's reply, he attacked and got parried. He smiled when Riku's hand shaking and almost dropping the sword. Not giving Riku a chance to say anything for his line or attack him, he continued his attack upon Riku one after another without stopping. Riku winced, flinched; hold his sword tightly as not to drop it.

"What is Roxas's doing? He was supposed to attack Riku twice! Not countless times!" Tifa grunted.

"I think…he purposely did it," said Leon.

"What?" Tifa blinked.

"Come on Riku! Aren't you going to attack me?" Roxas asked casually, still attacking Riku.

"Damn it. What the hell?" Riku was confused. He was supposed to be waiting for Roxas to stop attacking him to say his next line but Roxas just didn't stop and to make things worse, every time he parried Roxas' attack, his hand getting tired and weaker. At long last, due to confusion and anger, he parried Roxas's sword and swung his sword across Roxas's chest. "Oh shoot!"

"R-Roxas!" Sora panicked when he found out Riku had hit Roxas's chest for real.

"I'm fine," Roxas said, rubbing his chest before he smiled at Riku and trance in his pose. "Shall we continue?" Roxas asked.

"What?" Riku still confuse.

"Let us determine who should be with Sora…_for real_," Roxas said. He watched as Riku stared at him in confusion and he smirked when Riku's eyes widened.

"W-What the hell?! Are you---Ugh!" Riku parried Roxas's attack on time. He gritted his teeth through the struggle of parrying until he couldn't take it anymore that the moment their swords collided, he pushed Roxas's sword, causing him to stumble, only to shock to find Roxas flipped over and landed on the stairs to the ground. "Damn you Roxas!" Riku raged and ran towards Roxas.

"That's not very nice to call me like that," Roxas said as he ran downstairs to the center of the hall, just between the two sides of the seats. Riku hissed, raised his sword and hit Roxas who parried it on time.

"W-What the hell? What are they doing down there?!" Tifa wailed.

"I thought there's no fighting out of the stage," Wakka said, checking his script.

"(Sigh) Those two…" Tidus slapped his forehead.

"H-Huh? W-What's going on?" Sora blinked as he watched Riku and Roxas are battling on the ground, saying something that wasn't supposed to be in the script.

"Tell me Roxas! Why aren't you and Axel becoming lovers yet?!" Riku asked, parrying Roxas's attack.

"It's not really your business, Riku," Roxas said, smiling. Riku hissed, pushed Roxas and jumped on time when Roxas swung his swords at his knees.

"It is my business!" Riku raised his sword. "When you kept focusing on Sora!" he shouted as he swung down his sword and hit Roxas's sword. He smirked when Roxas flinched a little but then he groaned in pain when Roxas kicked his stomach. "You…bastard… We aren't allowed to kick body…"

"We can…" Roxas smiled. "If it's about claiming Sora." Riku's ears perked up, looked up at smiling Roxas in disbelieve. Then he cursed and swung his leg across Roxas's leg but Roxas jumped on time and attacked Riku, who quickly blocked it. Riku pushed Roxas and stood on his feet, glaring at his opponent with all his heart. "Being serious?" Roxas smirked.

"You…what the hell do you want from me?!" Riku shouted as he charged towards Roxas and parried Roxas's attack. "What is your purpose?!"

"To make Sora happy," Roxas replied, parrying Riku's sword.

"And how is that involve not being Axel's lover?!" Riku asked.

"Riku, my friend," Roxas ran to the stairs but blocked by super fast Riku who attacked him. "You are an idiot," he said as he thrust his sword towards Riku's sword, causing the sword thrown over his head to the back. He pointed his sword at Riku's neck, who was leaning against the wall.

"Roxas," Riku sweats. "Just what is in your mind?" Riku asked. Roxas just smiled. "You think you can have Sora just because you were able to get his first kiss?" Riku said. Roxas still smiling. "You think you can have Sora just because he's just like you? You think you can have Sora just because you are nicer and loved Sora more than me? You think you can have him just because I am the sea, Sora's the sky and you are the land?"

"Sky and Land are supposed to be facing each other, Riku," Roxas said. Riku chuckled short.

"True…" Riku said, smirking. "But sea reflected the sky to show the world the beautiful nature and land can be swallowed by the sea!" Riku exclaimed, grinned wider when he saw Roxas stunned. At that moment, he took an opportunity to kick Roxas's arm, causing the blonde to slip the sword where Riku stole it and before Roxas could beat Riku, the silver-haired boy had pointed the sword at him.

Roxas halted. Riku smirked.

"Very smart," Roxas said. Riku blinked then he cursed when Roxas stepped back too quickly and took Riku's sword. The two of them then continued to attack each other without bleeding, earning an amaze look and squeals from the audience especially Riku's father.

"I can't believe those two! They are fighting over Sora!" Tifa wailed.

"Hehehehe! Roxas's really good in sword!" Axel giggled.

"Hey, aren't you worried that your obsession there is fighting over Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Nope! I'm not worried! I know Roxas wasn't really serious on claiming Sora," Axel said, grinning. Everyone blinked. "Roxas's just pretending to want Sora so that Riku will be jealous!"

"Oh! You're telling us that Roxas purposely did that to find out if Riku really love Sora or not?" Zell asked. Axel nodded. "What? Riku's gay?"

"I'm surprise you haven't know that," Tidus said.

"WHAT?! You guys knew about this already?!" Irvine whined. Everyone except Zell nodded.

"So…how long should we wait until they finished?" Wakka asked.

"Um…Roxas told me until Riku said he love Sora," Axel said, grinning.

"That…might take too long," said Leon.

"Yeah. Especially when Riku being so stubborn and always used those dramatic words," said Cloud. Everyone nodded in agreement then they looked at the two fighting boys under the stage.

"What's wrong Riku? Tired already?" Roxas asked, smiling.

"I'm not! You are!" Riku said.

"Well, I'm not panting so heavily like you," Roxas said.

"Shut up!" Riku shouted and hit Roxas hard. Roxas parried on time. _'Damn…I never knew Roxas's really good in this…'_ Riku thought between attacking and parrying.

"Riku, if I defeat you, you know I will have Sora," Roxas said. Riku glared at him.

"Like hell I'm going to let you!" shouted Riku, charging Roxas.

"With your current strength and will, I don't think you can win against me," Roxas said.

"Shut up, Roxas," Riku hissed, panting. Roxas frowned.

"Give me everything you got, Riku!" Roxas suddenly shouted, startling everyone. He then attacked Riku. Riku flinched and he noticed Roxas's every attack's getting stronger and rougher than before that he dropped his sword couple of times but quickly gained it. Not wanted to lose to some smiley blonde, he returned the favor to Roxas and each of them had already got many bruises.

"This isn't working. Riku won't admit he love Sora," said Leon.

"Yeah. And Roxas doesn't sound satisfy," said Zell.

"They're bruising badly now," said Irvine.

"Those plastic swords may looks fragile but it's still hurt when it hit someone," said Cloud.

"Someone needs to stop those two. I can't bear to watch it anymore…my Grade…" said Tifa.

"I definitely don't want to get killed by those two," Tidus said, shaking his head. Wakka nodded.

"Well, at least someone need to stop them and knocked their head or something! This duel can go on forever!" Tifa said. Then, her eyes caught something blue from the corner and everyone watched as blue figure walked towards the two 'Princes' and stopped not far from them.

"S-STOP IT!" Sora shouted, immediately stopping the two 'Princes' from fighting. Everyone glanced at him, Sora's face was flushing red and his eyes were showing one of the confusion emotion. "W-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sora asked, shouting.

"Sora, I---"

"Silent!" Sora shouted, shutting Riku's mouth. "What the hell are you two doing? What the hell were you two talking about and I sure hell don't recognize those as one of the lines in the Play! And why were you fighting under the stage when you two were supposed to be fighting on the stage! And why are you fighting so real to me that I thought you two are hurting each other and why even the hell ARE YOU FIGTHING FOR?!"

A very long silent filled the hall.

"I-I don't understand…why are you two---"

"OH MY GOD!" Zell shrieked.

"HOLY MAMA MIA!" Irvine's eyes widened as saucer.

"WHAT????!!!!!!!" Tifa wailed.

"OH SHOOT!" Tidus slapped his forehead.

"ALL RIGHT!" Riku's father clapped his hands happily. The audience whistled and come were squealing as they watched Riku pressed his lips against Sora's lips. Roxas smiled, he chuckled when Sora's eyes turned wider when Riku licked his tongue before the silver-haired broke the kiss.

"R-Riku?" Sora blinked, blushing red while looking up at smiling Riku who also had those pink tinges on his cheeks.

"Sora," Riku began. "I love you," he said. Sora's eyes widened behind those rectangular glasses, his mind was processing every single word Riku had said to him three seconds ago and once he accepted the fact, his face blushing redder than before that even audience from the back row could see him. "And I'm going to win you," Riku said, kissing Sora's lips again before he broke it.

"H-Huh? R-Riku…" Sora took step forward but stopped as Riku stood before Roxas, eyes showing one of the determinations.

"I'm going to win over you, Roxas," Riku said.

"I know you will," Roxas said, smiling. Riku blinked. "That's why I'm claiming myself to lose this duel." Everyone gasped, even Riku's father. Riku had his eyes widened in shock and disbelieve. Roxas, who had been mocking him that he will claim Sora now surrendered and claimed to lose the duel. "I trust you, Riku," Roxas said as if he could read Riku's head. "That's why I will be leaving Sora to you."

"Roxas…" Riku frowned. "Are you…"

"And I'm sure…" Roxas looked at confused Sora. "That Sora will be happy with you."

"R-Roxas…" Sora's tears slowly fell from the corner of his eyes. Roxas walked towards Sora, hugging him on the spot and kissed his forehead before he walked over to Riku and patted his back.

"Take care of Sora," Roxas said, smiling at Riku before he walked towards the entrance of the hall, gone by the shine of light. The hall was filled with silent for a long, long time until Riku's father clapped his hands. Soon, everyone from the audience clapped their hands, echoing the hall. They whistled, cheered and cried as they watched Riku hugged crying Sora and in the end, they kissed each other.

In the backstage, the crew and actors were in deadly silent. They didn't know what to say and they tried to know what had happened before until someone, who happened to be Zell, broke it.

"Don't you think that's overdramatic?"

----------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Hidden

**Title: Hidden Beauty.**

**Author: Namassuki.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst.**

**Rating: PG-13.**

**Chapter 24: Hidden.**

Day: Monday.

"You two…" Tifa tapped her foot on the floor, staring at the two 'Princes' before her. One of them was Riku who was scratching his silver hair while the other was Roxas, who was smiling ever so widely as if he had just accomplished something. Sora was between them, bowing down in embarrassment. "Have gone too far," said Tifa.

"It wasn't my fault," Riku said, glaring at Roxas. "He mocked me."

"Shut up!" Tifa shouted, silencing everyone. She coughed while being patted by Yuffie. "Anyway, like I said, you two have gone too far. You have ruined the script line, the storyline and the plot. You two have dueled for real and used some useless curses that weren't supposed to be in the Play and you two even hurt each other," Tifa said, frowning.

'_Not my fault…'_ Riku thought. His hand was holding Sora's tightly, massaging the surface of the hand with his thumb.

"But…" Everyone watched as Tifa's face formed a wide grin. "Thanks to those dramatic actions, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie and I got A in our Grade!" Tifa exclaimed and bounced up and down with Yuffie. "Hahahaha! It seems that the Principal of Destiny College had come to the Play and had seen the Play and he said the Play was so cool and so heartwarming!"

"So…does that mean we're okay?" Riku asked.

"No," Tifa said, frowning. Riku cursed. "But I won't punish you because we got A ! So you three are free!"

"Thank god," Riku said, sighing.

"All right! Our seniors are happy and we're happy too!" Tidus exclaimed as he swung his arm over Sora and hugged him from behind. "We should thanks to Riku and Roxas that we got B in English Literature too!"

"My very first B ," Zell said, crying.

"There. There," Irvine patted his best friend's back.

"All right people! Since I'm so very happy today, how about we go to Baked Shop? My treat!" exclaimed Tifa.

"ALL RIGHT!" Everyone cheered.

--------------------------------

Riku and Sora were sitting around the small table outside of the Baked Shop. The reason they were sitting outside instead of inside was because, one, the Baked Shop were already crowded with peoples they knew and some they didn't knew especially Axel's friends whom he had invited and some other Tifa's friends who also the student teachers.

While the second reason was because this very same place was the very first place they went after they became friend. And Riku will never forget every memory they had together at this very same place and he was sure hell won't forget that he had kissed Sora here too.

While the inside were filled with loud cheers, laughter, wails and even shriek, Riku and Sora were oblivious to those because they were staring at each other as if there's no tomorrow, with their hands holding each other in lovingly way. It was tiring yesterday, the play, but Riku did not mind since he had finally confessed his feeling to Sora and for the first time, Riku felt very happy.

He had been confused before. He never thought he loved Sora as a lover or crush and he don't even really believe in love before. He thought he just like Sora because he's cute and adorable but all those turned into jealousy when every time Roxas kissed Sora and his heart boiling in anger and thanks to that bloody blonde too, he finally realized he had fallen in love with Sora.

Though Riku prefer Roxas not to use fighting method to let him confess his feeling towards Sora.

"Lookie here! Two lovebirds who oblivious to their surrounding," Axel grinned wide at his scowling best friend.

"Leave us alone," Riku said.

"Nope. Not until you thanked to Roxas for making you confessed your love towards Sora," Axel said. Riku snorted. He looked at smiling Roxas who had leaned his head against Axel's arm, hugging the arm lovingly.

"Ch. Just because you want me to be with Sora, you don't have to be so mean to Axel all the time," Riku said.

"Aww…are you worried about me, Riku?" Axel asked, smirking.

"Shut up," Riku said, glaring at Axel before he looked at Roxas. "Thanks," Riku said. "You helped me realize."

"You're Welcome," Roxas said, smiling. "I don't know what I will do anymore if you're too stubborn to confess." Riku groaned.

"Well then! We won't interrupt you two lovebirds here!" Axel patted Riku's back before he and Roxas entered the Baked Shop. After the loud sound gone, Riku looked back at blushing Sora and smiled.

"I hope you're not like Roxas, innocent but mean," Riku said, grinning.

"Hahahaha. I wish I am so that I can force you to say those three words to me," Sora said, giggling while Riku pouted cutely. "But it surprised me that Roxas purposely acted he wanted me just to make sure you eagerly wanted me," Sora said, smiling.

"He's one genius," Riku said.

"And very kind friend," Sora said.

"But mean," Riku said. Sora giggled. Riku felt his heart warm upon seeing the giggle.

"Hey Sora," Riku shifted his seat to sit next to Sora. The brunet blinked innocently at him. "I love you," Riku said as he cupped Sora's cheek before he leaned down and kissed Sora. It was sweet and gentle and full of love but unlike before where they usually only kissed without involving their tongues, this time, they were using it and Riku sure hell love it.

"I love you too, Riku," Sora said, blushing and smiling.

"I know," Riku said, nuzzling his nose against Sora's. "My angel."

"H-Huh?" Sora blinked.

"What? You think I don't know who the angel from the Dance was?" Riku asked, grinning at blushing Sora.

"H-How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Well…Tidus told me," replied Riku. "He said he had seen your mask before and that cloth." He smiled when Sora blushed redder. "Where did you get the dress anyway?" Riku asked.

"Um…someone gave it to me," replied Sora.

"Who?"

"Someone…special," Sora replied. Riku didn't ask further for he sensed Sora's tone of sadness. So all he did was pull Sora closer to him and kissed his head. "Riku."

"Yes?"

"You will love me forever, right?" Sora asked, looking up to see those aqua eyes. Riku smiled. He leaned down and gave the softest kiss on Sora before he hugged the brunet again.

"Yes. Forever," Riku said. Sora smiled though Riku couldn't see that but he knew. They both were happy.

"Hey Sora! Riku! Get in! We're cutting Graduation Cake here!" Tifa called.

"All right!" Riku replied. He took a glance at his lover, smiled handsomely and gave another love kiss on the brunet before the two of them get inside the Baked Shop. Everyone laughed, everyone happy especially Riku who was smiling ever so handsomely at his current lover who happened to be sitting next to him, blushing ever so red. There are no longer large and thick glasses but thin rectangular glasses and there was no nerd-look polo cloth anymore but a simple white tresses blue shirt and long black trouser.

Those blue eyes are now clear and beautiful thanks to the new glasses he wore and those cheekbones so silky like the angelic from Heaven from the Dance Ball. Coincidentally was that, it is belonged to the angelic from Heaven and it made Riku more than happy to find out the truth. Despite that beautiful appearance, there's a brace but Riku wouldn't mind.

He loved Sora and he wouldn't care about his appearance. What was important is as RIKI said,

_Love doesn't consist of appearance. _

_All matter in love is the beauty hidden inside._

**THE END.**


End file.
